Esto Nunca Paso
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Post PP, Danny despierta en un hospital enterandose que ha estado 2 semanas en coma y que nada de lo que recuerda de su vida como fantasma, ha sido real. Pero un malvado plan se esconde trás esto y Danny deberá descubrir que pasa, antes de que sea tarde.
1. Prologo

**¡Hola! Primero ke nada, estoy super nerviosa porke es el primer fanfic de DP que publico aquí y la verdad, no se si lo vaya a hacer bien porke solo eh escrito sobre temas muy diferentes...en fin.**

**Este fanfic ya lo tenía publicado en un foro, pero estaba muy mal escrito, asi que decidí volver a publicarlo, pero con las correcciones debidas. A los que no lo han leido les pido ke le den una oportunidad...creanme, no es tan malo como parece XD Y a los ke ya lo leyeron (¡Gracias!) y les recomiendo ke lo vuelvan a leer porke ahora supongo ke si es digno de llamarse "fanfic"...o eso creo yo jeje.**

**Bueno...plis, comenten si lo leen. No importa ke comenten solo para decirme ke deje de escribir tonterias, pero porfavor comenten...**

_**Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran...¡Obvio no habría sacado la serie nunka del canal!**_

_**

* * *

**_****

**1.- PROLOGO.**

Pareciera que toda la ciudad se había reunido para ver aquella maravillosa estatua del héroe que acababa de salvar a la humanidad haciendo intangible la Tierra.

Toda la ciudad. Menos ellos dos.

Resultaba que ese héroe estaba más interesado en ponerle un anillo a la chica que amaba y decirle cuanto significaba para él. Pero, bueno...son cosas de adolescentes.

−Linda estatua− dijo Sam sonriendo. –Yo la habría hecho con material reciclable, pero es solo mi opinión.

−Claro, lo diré en la próxima entrevista que quieran hacerme: "La novia de Danny, el fantasma, quiere cambiar el material de la estatua por el bien del planeta"− comentó Danny riendo.

−Si, claro. Todo el mundo se burla del calentamiento global hasta que la contaminación hace que sus caras se pongan moradas− dijo Sam fingiendo severidad.

−Lo bueno de esto, es que todo ha terminado. Aunque…bueno, ahora las cosas serán muy diferentes, ¿no? Es decir…todo el mundo sabe mi secreto.

−Oh, por favor. Sabes que dentro de ti, te encanta todo esto. Tú no podrías tener una vida normal aunque esta te golpeara en la cara.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Danny se detuvo en el aire. Su aliento fantasmagórico le indico que había un fantasma, no muy lejos de ahí.

− ¡Por favor!− exclamó Danny enfadado. − ¿No pueden al menos esperar unas horas más?

−Creo que se ve algo por ahí− dijo Sam enfocando su vista hacia adelante y entrecerrando los ojos.

Danny miró hacia donde Sam apuntaba. Si, efectivamente se veía algo: Una pequeña luz dorada que poco a poco se iba incrementando hasta llegar a un resplandor.

Unos segundos después, y sin que siquiera se diera cuenta, la luz lo había cegado. No podía ver absolutamente nada. Oía a gente gritar, todo parecía un poco confuso.

Cuando menos lo acordó, sus brazos ya no sostenían el peso de Sam… ¡Ya no estaba cargando a Sam! Pero tampoco podía moverse, ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Parecía que estaba varado a mitad del aire, sin mover ni un musculo ni poder abrir los ojos, escuchando como los gritos se incrementaban a su alrededor…

De pronto, todo se oscureció. Y lo único que pudo ver antes de perder el conocimiento fue una silueta que soltaba una carcajada maléfica y extrañamente conocida…

_"Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar, no te hubiera hecho entrar ahí… no debí convencerte, Danny…"_

Danny reconoció esa voz. Era Sam… pero sonaba lejana y angustiada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y porque él no podía abrir los ojos?

_"Quisiera que despertaras, así podría decirte lo mucho que yo te…"_

− ¿Sam?− murmuró Danny intentando abrir los ojos.

− ¿Danny?− preguntó ella abriendo los ojos como platos. − ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Despertaste!

− ¿Qué paso?− preguntó Danny abriendo los ojos por completo.

Miró hacia los lados. Estaba en una cama de hospital, de eso no había duda. Trato de incorporarse pero Sam le puso una mano en el pecho, impidiéndoselo.

− ¡Espera! No puedes levantarte todavía, tengo que avisar que por fin despertaste.

− ¿Despertar? ¿De que? Todo lo que recuerdo es una luz y…

−Claro, la luz del portal. ¡Oh, Danny cuanto lo siento!− exclamo ella y antes de que Danny reaccionara, se abalanzo contra él y lo abrazo fuertemente. − ¡Fue mi culpa! Todo por convencerte de que entraras ahí… No tienes idea de cómo me he culpado, yo la verdad…

−Sam, Sam, espera. Recapitulemos, ¿quieres? – pidió Danny cuando Sam lo soltó. –Todo esto es muy confuso y la verdad no te entiendo nada.

− ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Acabas de despertar de un coma de dos semanas! Es obvio que estés un poco confundido.

− ¡¿Qué?

−Descuida, te explicaran todo. Iré afuera para avisarles que has despertado.

Sam se levanto apresuradamente y corrió hacia la puerta. Danny en cambio, se quedo ahí sin entender absolutamente nada.

− ¿Pero, qué rayos paso aquí?

* * *

**Ok, ahora todo esta muy confuso, no? ¡Plis! Suplico un review...**


	2. Dudas

**¿Quien es féliz? ¡Pues yo! ¡Gracias por comentar! Ufff les juro ke me comí las uñas de los nervios. ¿Que? ¡Es la primera historia de DP que subo aquí! Pero bueno, gracias por comentar...¡Plis siganlo haciendo!**

_**Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran...bueno, la serie hubiera durado mucho más.**_

* * *

**2.- DUDAS.**

Danny miró a su alrededor. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni porque rayos se encontraba en un hospital. Examinó su cuerpo y descubrió que no tenía rasguño alguno.

Lo único que podía recordar era estar volando con Sam y luego una luz, una luz cegadora. Luego… una carcajada, maléfica y muy, muy familiar…

Antes que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entraron sus padres y Jazz, seguidos por un doctor.

− ¡Danny!− exclamó Maddie corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo. − ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor? ¿Te duele algo todavía? ¡Oh, mi niño!

−Estoy bien, mamá− dijo Danny cuando su madre lo soltó. –Pero, aun no entiendo que…

−Descuida, hermanito− dijo Jazz dándole un beso en la coronilla. –Sam y Tucker ya nos contaron todo. No tienes que preocuparte.

−Espero que está sea una lección, Danny− comentó Jack en tono severo. –Eso les enseñara a no jugar con mis experimentos. Pero, en fin… ¡Ya paso! ¡Ven aquí, hijo!

−Pero, es que no entiendo que paso− dijo Danny liberándose del abrazo de su padre.

−Oh, no se preocupe, señor Fenton.− dijo el doctor acercándose. –Es normal que este confundido. Estar dos semanas en coma no es nada sencillo.

−Vaya…−rió Danny.−Debo de estar muy cansado. Por un segundo creí que dijo que yo había estado dos semanas en coma…

−Porque estuviste dos semanas en coma− aclaró Jazz con cuidado.

Danny abrió los ojos como platos y los miró a todos sorprendido… ¿Coma? ¿Él?

− ¡Yo no pude haber estado en coma! ¿Cómo diablos es que termine en coma?− preguntó Danny un tanto histérico.

−La falta de memoria debe de ser un efecto secundario de los rayos ectoplásmicos que recibió al meterse a su portal− explicó el doctor revisando el corazón de Danny con un estetoscopio.

− ¿Cómo dice?

−Descuida, cariño− dijo Maddie mientras el doctor le tomaba el pulso a su hijo. –Sam ya nos contó todo. Se sentía muy culpable por convencerte de entrar al portal cuando nosotros no estábamos.

−Bueno, todo parece indicar que ya estás bien, Danny− dijo el doctor. –De cualquier forma, antes de que te vayas quisiera hacerte unos análisis. Te dejo con tu familia.

El doctor salió del cuarto y Maddie se abalanzó de nuevo sobre su hijo.

− ¡Oh, Danny! ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba!− luego dejo de abrazar a su hijo y su tono cambio a severidad. − ¡Daniel Fenton, estás en grandes problemas! ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió entrar al portal fantasma sin nuestro permiso? ¿En que rayos pensabas, jovencito?

− ¿Entrar al portal? Pero, ¿Cómo es que termine aquí?

−Por favor, Danny− rió Jack. –Ni siquiera un superhéroe podría aguantar una carga grande de electricidad-ectoplásmica y salir ileso.

− ¡Pero yo estaba volando con Sam! ¡Y luego vimos una luz! A partir de ahí ya no recuerda nada… acaban de mostrar mi estatua, la que construyeron por hacer la Tierra intangible y evitar que el desasteroide…

−Cariño, estás demasiado cansado. Tal vez debas dormir…

− ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ustedes ya sabían! ¡Saben que yo tengo poderes fantasmas!

− ¿Qué tipo de medicinas dan en este hospital?−preguntó Jack frunciendo el seño. –Todo el mundo sabe que es imposible que un humano tenga poderes fantasma, Danny.

− ¿Qué? Pero, no… ¡Jazz, diles! ¡Tú lo sabes, Jazz!

−Danny, el doctor tiene razón− dijo Jazz poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que se calmara. –Has estado en coma por dos semanas, es obvio que estes confundido.

−Será mejor que descanses, cielo− dijo Maddie besándole la mejilla. –Iremos a ver al doctor para ver cuando te dan de alta.

Los tres salieron del cuarto y dejaron a Danny bastante confundido. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? ¿Por qué ni sus padres ni Jazz recordaban que él tenía poderes fantasmas? ¿Y porque todos decían que estaba en el hospital por haberse metido al portal? Él no había entrado al portal desde que habían regresado de la misión del desasteroide… pensándolo bien, ¡El portal ya ni siquiera funcionaba!

Danny recordó como hace varios días (o eso le parecía a él) había entrado al portal con la intención de acabar con sus poderes y eso había terminado por destruir el portal Fenton. Fue una suerte que al entrar a la zona fantasma por una de las entradas naturales que le había mostrado el infimapa, recuperara sus poderes gracias a que recibió muchos rayos ectoplasmicos de sus enemigos…

En ese momento, Sam entró a la habitación y Danny pensó que ya todas sus dudas serían aclaradas.

−El doctor dijo que ya estás bien. Acabo de llamar a Tucker para avisarle, se puso como loco cuando le dije que habías despertado.

−Claro…hum…

−Sé que ahora que despertaste… bueno, debes de estar enfadado conmigo, ¿no?− preguntó Sam bajando la cabeza.

− ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué habría de estar enojado contigo?

− ¡Porque casi mueres por mi culpa! No debí convencerte de entrar al portal de tus padres, no se en que estaba pensando, francamente…

− ¡Wow, wow!− la frenó Danny antes de que se alterara más. –Más lento, ¿quieres?

−Bien− suspiro Sam –Tus padres no estaban en casa, así que yo insistí en que probáramos el nuevo portal que habían construido, tu entraste en él y cuando Tucker y yo lo encendimos… bueno, te oímos gritar, intentamos apagarlo, Danny, te lo juro, pero la luz era demasiado fuerte y no podíamos acercarnos. Cuando saliste de ahí… te desmayaste y no despertabas… tus padres llegaron y te trajimos al hospital. Estuviste en coma desde ese momento y todo es culpa mía…

−Un momento… eso si paso, es decir… hasta el punto en el que salí del portal, pero… ¡Fue hace más de un año, Sam!

− ¡No juegues conmigo que no estoy de humor para bromas, Danny!

−No bromeo. Cuando salí del portal yo no era yo… bueno, si era yo, pero ahora era mitad fantasma. Después de ahí el mundo de los fantasmas y el nuestro se conecto. Me dedique a capturar a los fantasmas malos que venían a nuestro mundo. Solo tu y Tucker lo sabían. Han pasado meses desde ese día. Yo caí inconsciente cuando tu y yo estábamos volando después de ver la luz que…

− ¿Volando?

−Si, con mis poderes. Te acababa de pedir que fueras mi novia y luego…

− ¡Wow!− Sam se alejo de la cama y lo miró nerviosa. −¡Estar en coma si que te afecto!

−No, es que…

−Oye, ese fue un… "interesante" sueño, pero… digo, es imposible. Al salir del portal te trajimos aquí y fin de la historia. No tienes poderes fantasma, no han pasado meses de eso y tu y yo no somos… eh, pues… no somos…

− ¿Novios?

− ¡Eso!− exclamo Sam nerviosa. –Somos los mejores amigos, ¿recuerdas? Luchamos contra el cruel mundo social de la secundaria, no contra fantasmas. Y cuando salgas del hospital, todo volverá a la normalidad.

−Pero, no fue un sueño, Sam− insistió Danny. –No pude…es decir, fue demasiado real…

−Todos queremos que nuestro mundo sea diferente en cierta forma, Danny− comentó Sam caminando hacia la puerta. –Supongo que en este tiempo que estuviste inconsciente imaginaste todo eso. Me tengo que ir… me alegra mucho que estés bien.

Sam salió de la habitación, no sin dirigirle antes una tierna mirada a Danny.

Él por su parte, se quedo ahí, incapaz de moverse.

No, no podía ser un sueño. ¡Eran demasiadas cosas! Demasiadas historias, demasiados fantasmas, demasiadas batallas… ¡El no podía haber imaginado todo eso en dos semanas!

Algo estaba pasando. Algo malo. Y Danny estaba dispuesto a averiguar que era.

* * *

**Nuevamente gracias por los reviews... Se que por ahora está algo tedioso, pero les prometo ke mejorara. **

**Review Pliss!**


	3. Convencimiento

**¡Hola! Espero no haberme tardado...este, tenía ke retocar bien este capitulo. Dios, no puedo creer ke antes me dignara a escribir en publico con la ortografía tan mala ke tenía...bueno, en fin.**

_**Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), Paulina sería aplastada por un piano...muajaja.**_

* * *

**3.- CONVENCIMIENTO.**

Al día siguiente, Maddie y Jack fueron a recoger a Danny al hospital, pues el doctor había dicho que al parecer, todos los síntomas que una persona que acababa de salir del coma debería de tener, él no los tenía.

Y esa fue una razón más para que Danny siguiera sospechando que algo malo estaba pasando.

Era domingo cuando llegaron a su casa. Maddie se encargó de que Danny subiera a su habitación para que descansara, aunque él le repetía una y otra vez que no se encontraba nada débil.

Ya estando en su cuarto, Danny no se recostó como su madre le había indicado. Se puso a dar vueltas para observar su habitación y tratar de encontrar alguna cosa relacionada con fantasmas.

Pero su habitación no podía estar más normal… Y con normal, quiero decir, normal. No había ni una sola cosa fantasmal en ese cuarto.

−Tal vez si lo soñé…− dijo Danny poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla. − ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Alguien está detrás de todo esto… si, alguien debió de retroceder en el tiempo o estoy en alguna dimensión desconocida.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo más, bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Sus padres y Jazz estaban sentados en la sala, así que Danny tuvo que caminar pegado a la pared para que no lo vieran.

−…y creo que sigue pensando que es mitad fantasma− decía Maddie afligida. –No sé qué le pasa, estoy muy preocupada.

−Todo esto es consecuencia de que ustedes dos se la pasen obsesionados con los fantasmas− sentenció Jazz con un aire de superioridad. –Danny necesita un ambiente tranquilo. Tal vez su sistema nervioso ya colapso y se está volviendo loco. Todo porque ustedes no pueden tener un trabajo normal.

Danny trató de ignorar los comentarios de su hermana y bajo las escaleras que conducían al laboratorio.

Todo parecía igual: Los inventos de sus padres regados por todos lados, el típico olor a ectoplasma y el portal pegado a la pared… El portal cerrado.

Se dirigió a él con cautela e intento abrirlo, pero el portal estaba cerrado con un candado de hierro. A simple vista, podía parecer solo una puerta de metal plateado.

Danny frunció el seño. No tenía pruebas de que era mitad fantasma… pero si el accidente había pasado hace ya más de un año… entonces…

Corrió hacia el calendario que estaba pegado a la pared del laboratorio y casi se cae de la sorpresa.

La fecha que indicaba el calendario era, exactamente, dos semanas después del accidente del portal. Lo cual quería decir, que no habían pasado meses desde esa fecha, como él pensaba.

−Muy bien… esto está comenzando a asustarme. Así que, o todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco, o soy yo el que lo está.

El chico subió de nuevo a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, tratando de pensar en alguna explicación razonable, pero todas las explicaciones que encontraba parecía o muy irreales o simplemente lo hacía llegar a la conclusión de que si había soñado su vida como héroe mitad fantasma.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido.

− ¡Levántate, dormilón!− exclamó su madre entrando al cuarto después de unas horas, que a Danny le parecieron minutos. –Danny, cariño… ¿Quieres ir hoy a la escuela? Puedo llamar al señor Lancer y decirle que te dejen descansar…

−No, no, no− dijo Danny levantándose de un salto. –Iré a la escuela.

Si bien era cierto que estaba muy cansado y confundido aún, también era cierto que quería averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Y si no lo había conseguido en su casa, lo conseguiría en la escuela Casper High.

Sus padres lo llevaron hasta ahí junto con Jazz, que no se separaba de él.

−Acabas de salir del hospital− le dijo cuando bajaron de la camioneta. –Puedes tener una recaída y yo voy a estar vigilándote todo el tiempo.

Danny iba a replicar, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta de la escuela, casi se cae de espaldas al recibir un eufórico abrazo.

− ¡Danny!− exclamó Tucker. –Es una lástima que yo no haya estado ahí cuando despertaste, pero te juro que estuve todo el tiempo que pude acompañándote.

−Claro, claro− dijo Sam llegando tras él. –Excepto por las miles de veces en que lo dejaste solo para ir al comedor del hospital.

−Graciosa− dijo Tucker en cuanto soltó a Danny. –Por cierto, Jazz. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de Danny.

−Sí, claro. Porque la última vez que ustedes tres se quedaron solos, todo salió muy bien− comentó Jazz ácidamente.

−Fue un accidente…− murmuró Sam frunciendo el seño.

Entraron a la escuela los cuatro juntos y cuando sonó el timbre, Jazz (bastante enojada) tuvo que dejarlos para irse a su clase.

−Y bien, ¿Qué se siente estar en coma, viejo?− preguntó Tucker cuando llegaron a sus casilleros.

−Basta, Tucker− gruño Sam. –Danny no quiere recordarlo.

−Creí que la que no quería recordarlo eras tú, Sam− comentó Tucker con una sonrisa que borro al ver la cara de su amiga.

− ¿Qué sucede?− preguntó Danny mirándolos confundido.

−Nuestra querida Sam ha estado muy agresiva desde hace dos semanas. El miércoles pasado casi golpea a Dash por insultarte, fue todo un espectáculo− explicó Tucker.

−Hum… ¿Tuck? ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas por un momento?− preguntó Danny.

−Tómense el tiempo que quieran− dijo él mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa picara.

− ¿Y bien?− preguntó Danny volviéndose hacia Sam. − ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa?

−No es nada− dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y evitando su mirada.

−De acuerdo. No me digas si no quieres.

Danny la conocía. La conocía muy bien. Sabía que si le insinuaba a Sam que no confiaba en él, ella soltaría todo. Y aunque tenía muchas más cosas en que pensar, no podía evitar tener ese pequeño momento con ella…

Lo que no esperaba era que en vez de hablar, Sam se limitara a abrazarlo con fuerza.

−Me dirás que no suelo preocuparme, pero… Bueno, de verdad temía que te pasara algo− admitió Sam sonrojada.

Al separarse, Danny descubrió un hormigueo en su estomago.

−Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. Y… tal vez nunca te lo dije, pero… no creo que el accidente haya sido tu culpa. De hecho, si no fuera por ti, mi vida hubiese sido muy aburrida.

− ¿De qué estás hablando?− preguntó Sam confundida.

−Confió en que pronto entiendas. Ahora, andando o Lancer nos pondrá retardo.

Mientras pasaba la clase (de la cual por cierto, no entendió nada), Danny intentó poner toda su concentración en encontrar alguna pista de un fantasma o de un complot villano. Pero no encontraba nada. La escuela parecía tan normal que rayaba en lo aburrida.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y Sam se encaminó a comprar su comida vegetariana, Danny decidió platicarle a Tucker el supuesto sueño.

−…y después de la luz, nada. Desperté en el hospital y todo mundo me dijo que nada había pasado.

− ¿Quieres decir que, según tu, yo soy el alcalde, Sam y tu son novios, eres el héroe de todo el planeta y tienes poderes fantasmas?− preguntó Tucker.

−Si, en resumen.

Tucker soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que varias personas en la cafetería voltearon a verlos.

−Te digo la verdad− dijo Danny seriamente. − ¿Cómo explicas que todo haya salido de mi cabeza?

−Fue un sueño, Danny. Estuviste inconsciente por mucho tiempo.

En eso, Danny vio que Valery Gray pasaba aún lado de su mesa.

En su… "sueño", Valery había perdido su popularidad y dinero a causa de un perro fantasma, lo cual le había hecho sentir ese odio corrosivo a los seres ectoplasmicos y más específicamente hacía Danny Phantom. Se convirtió en la caza fantasmas más joven del mundo (aparte de él). Pero un tiempo después, ambos habían comenzado a gustarse un poco… al menos hasta que decidieron que sería demasiado complicado tener una relación y quedaron como simples amigos.

− ¡Hola, Valery!− la saludó Danny alegremente.

− ¿Por qué rayos me diriges la palabra, Fenton?− preguntó Valery frunciendo el seño y alejándose de ahí rápidamente.

− ¿No te ha rechazado suficientes veces Paulina?− preguntó Tucker en tono burlón. – ¿Ahora quieres empezar con Valery?

− ¿Qué? ¡No! Solo quiero… ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Danny jalo a Tucker del brazo y lo condujo hasta los jardines de Casper High. Ya ahí, lo soltó y volteó hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera.

− ¿Qué haces?

−Te probare que soy mitad fantasma− dijo Danny decididamente y luego levantó sus brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. − ¡Transformación!

Tucker alzó una ceja. Danny realmente se veía ridículo.

−Dije… ¡Transformación! ¡Transformación! ¡Transformación!

−Iré por mi almuerzo− dijo Tucker bostezando.

− ¿Qué? ¡Espera!− exclamó Danny y levantó los brazos aun más que antes y cerró los ojos con toda la fuerza que tenía. -¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Pero nada ocurrió. Danny seguía teniendo el cabello negro, no plateado; sus ojos azules, no verdes y su ropa era común, no era un uniforme negro y blanco con una "D" en el pecho.

−No lo entiendo…− dijo Danny bajando los brazos confundido. − ¿Qué está pasando?

− ¡Que lo soñaste!− exclamó Tucker con ademán impaciente. – ¡Nada de eso paso nunca, solo eres un chico normal, en una escuela normal, con amigos normales y una familia…! Bueno, no voy a decir nada de tu familia.

−Tal vez tengas razón…− razonó Danny.

−Por supuesto que la tengo. Ahora, hay que entrar o Sam se tomara mi malteada.

Danny lo siguió con la cabeza baja.

Si no podía transformarse, eso significa que en realidad no era mitad fantasma… ¿En verdad lo había soñado todo?

Con una punzada en el pecho recordó las palabras de Sam en el hospital: _Todos queremos que nuestro mundo sea diferente en cierta forma, Danny. Supongo que en este tiempo que estuviste inconsciente imaginaste todo eso._

Tal vez era verdad… tal vez solo quería un poco más de aventura en su vida y su subconsciente había hecho ese trabajo con un sueño.

Pero, si en realidad nunca había obtenido sus poderes, entonces… ¡El mundo de los fantasmas y el de los humanos no estaba conectado! No por su portal al menos y a ellos les sería difícil entrar de otra manera.

No existía Danny Phantom, pero tampoco había fantasmas de los cuales proteger a la ciudad. Eso era lo que él, durante mucho tiempo había pedido, ¿no? Normalidad.

Pero por alguna razón, no pudo sentirse tranquilo aún.

Mientras tanto, en el tejado de Casper High, una silueta observaba como Danny entraba de nuevo en la escuela.

−Fase uno: Completa.

* * *

**¡Reviews, plis! Jejeje**


	4. Perfecto

**¡Hola! Bueno, pues...esto...no tengo mucho ke decir...**

**En este capitulo hay COSAS IMPORTANTES si es ke son de las personas ke analizan todo, pues sabran a ke me refiero, si son despistados y prefieren descubrir todo al final, pues no jeje.**

**En fin, los dejo...¡Gracias por los reviews!**

_**Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran, (que se vale soñar) Paulina nunca, repito NUNCA hubiera existido.**_

* * *

**3.-PERFECTO.**

El resto del día en la escuela transcurrió sin pena ni gloria. Justo como Danny recordaba que era su vida antes de ser mitad fantasma. Era como si realmente nada hubiera pasado y Danny se convencía más de ello conforme pasaban las horas.

A la hora de la salida, Danny y sus amigos caminaron hacia sus casas y Jazz iba pegada a ellos como si en cualquier momento algo malévolo fuera a saltar sobre ellos.

−Jazz, de verdad− le dijo Sam un poco molesta. –No tienes que acompañarnos a todas partes. Amity Park no podría ser más aburrida.

− ¿Cómo se si no decías eso mismo del portal Fenton? La seguridad es importante y hasta que no vea que tu y Tucker son lo suficientemente responsables para andar con Danny, no me separare de ustedes− dijo Jazz con determinación.

Sam le respondió con un comentario sarcástico, que por supuesto, Jazz no ignoró. Danny suspiro resignado.

− ¿Ya estás mejor?− le preguntó Tucker en voz baja.

−Oh, sí. Adoro que mi mejor amiga y mi hermana peleen por tonterías− dijo Danny sarcásticamente.

−Hablo de que…no sigues creyendo que eres mitad fantasma y todo eso, ¿verdad? Dime que solo fue un lapso momentáneo de locura.

Danny no supo que contestar. No tenía pruebas de que era un fantasma y en cambio, todo mundo tenía pruebas de que nada había pasado…

−Se que puede alegrarte− dijo Tucker antes de que Danny contestara. –Mientras estuviste en coma, no pudimos avanzar de nivel en nuestro videojuego. ¿Qué te parece continuar esta noche?

−No lo sé, Tucker… tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para jugar videojuegos.

2:00 AM, Laboratorios Fenton…

−Estoy recargando mis niveles de energía, pero es muy poco el combustible que tengo en mi armadura, ¿Qué tal vas tú?

Danny estaba sentado frente a la computadora, con el celular pegado a la oreja y jugaba el videojuego adictivo que tanto les gustaba a él y a Tucker.

− ¡Creo que lo estoy logrando!− dijo la voz de Tucker desde el celular. –Ya casi llego… tengo que cruzar por el portal negro y… ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Me dieron!

Danny estuvo a punto de burlarse, cuando las luces del laboratorio parpadearon haciendo que la conexión entre las dos computadoras se perdiera. Cuando las luces volvieron a la normalidad, la computadora se apago.

−Creo que mis padres debería recordar pagar la luz a tiempo− dijo Danny bostezando. –Pero, en fin. Tal vez es una señal de que debo ir a la cama…

A la mañana siguiente, Danny se encontraba en clase de Lancer, poniéndole más atención a la ventana que daba hacia el jardín que al profesor.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando una figura roja cruzo el cielo. Fue rápido. Dos segundos, pero Danny estuvo casi seguro que esa figura era igual a…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una bola de papel que le cayó en la cabeza. Sam le sonreía desde el asiento contiguo. Danny desdoblo el papel.

_Si sigues mirando como bobo esa ventana, alguien se dará cuenta._

Danny sonrió.

_No interrumpas mis pensamientos personales. Tengo cosas importantes en que pensar._

Le dio el papel a Sam y miró de nuevo por la ventana, pero ya no había ni rastro de lo que hacía unos segundos le había parecido ver.

Sam le devolvió el papel.

_¿Cosas importantes? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Pensar en lo "linda" que se ve Paulina con ese acondicionador nuevo que seguramente fue probado cruelmente con animales?_

Danny tuvo que aguantar la risa. Ni siquiera había visto a Paulina con ese supuesto acondicionador nuevo. De hecho, ni siquiera había visto a Paulina… ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡A él no le interesaba Paulina!

Era cierto que había estado babeando por ella mucho tiempo, pero eso había sido antes de… antes de darse cuenta de que le gustaba Sam Claro, eso había sido en su "sueño".

_No estoy pensando en Paulina._

Sam recibió el papel y lo leyó frunciendo el seño.

_¿Entonces? Porque… bueno, no hay otra chica que te guste… ¿o sí?_

Danny analizó un poco lo que quería escribir. Él quería decirle a Sam que ella le gustaba y que lo más real de todo su supuesto sueño era que se habían dado cuatro besos… ¡Cuatro! Quería decirle que la única chica que le gustaba era ella, y que se había dado cuenta por todas las aventuras fantasmales que les había tocado vivir…Pero si nada había pasado en realidad, entonces…Sam no pensaba en él más que como su mejor amigo y el hecho de decirle todas esas locuras, arruinaría lo que podía llegar a pasar en un futuro… ¿No?

_No, no hay otra chica._

−Chicos, no quiero interrumpir su interesante charla con papelitos, pero…− dijo Tucker desde la puerta. –La clase acabo hace cinco minutos.

Era cierto que salir a almorzar sin que Skullker o algún otro fantasma maniaco le disparara rayos ectoplasmicos era algo bueno. Pero no dejaba de carecer de emoción.

Danny, Sam y Tucker salieron al jardín de la escuela seguidos muy de cerca por Jazz. Se sentaron a almorzar en una mesa despejada, Sam y Jazz se dirigían miradas de disgusto cada cinco segundos, Tucker miraba lo lindas que se veían las porristas desde ahí y Danny…Danny tenía su vista fija en los arboles que rodeaban la escuela.

Tal vez estaba muy nervioso, pero le había parecido ver a alguien observándolo.

−Enseguida vuelvo− les dijo a todos y antes de que Jazz replicara, se encamino hacia los arboles. − ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Se sobresalto gracias a un extraño ruido, pero al voltear para atrás vio que no había nadie.

−Muy bien, Fenton… no te pongas paranoico− se dijo a sí mismo.

Recorrió su vista una vez más por los alrededores, y al ver que no había nada, se dirigió a la mesa en la que comían sus amigos y su hermana.

Y fue una lástima que Danny no volteara a ver hacia la copa del árbol más cercano, porque si no, habría visto al traje de batalla de Valery Gray que lo observaba con atención.

−Sujeto identificado: Danny Phantom− decía el traje, que no hablaba con la voz de Valery, si no con una un tanto de computadora, como si fuera una maquina.

Danny salió de la escuela a tiempo y se dirigió a casa con sus amigos y, para disgusto de Sam, con Jazz.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo: los pájaros contaban, las flores estaban más coloridas que nunca, el cielo estaba claro y una ligera brisa golpeaba suavemente sus caras…

En pocas palabras, eso no parecía el Amity Park que a Danny le hubiera gustado.

− ¿No está esto demasiado calmado?− preguntó Danny mirando con disgusto a su alrededor.

− ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende?− preguntó Sam cruzando los brazos. –Está ciudad no podría ser más tranquila. Da asco. A la vida le faltan emociones.

−Si con emociones te refieres a ideas locas sobre meterse en portales fantasmas, entonces me encanta la tranquilidad− comentó Jazz con aire de sabelotodo.

Sam se mordió el labio, seguramente tratando de no contestarle a Jazz cosas que nadie quería escuchar.

− ¡Oh, por Dios!− dijo Jazz de repente mirando hacia un edificio. − ¡Es A.G. Martín!

− ¿Quién?− preguntó Tucker confundido.

− ¿Qué acaso no leen? ¡Es la mejor escritora de psicología contemporánea que existe! Ella escribió mi libro favorito: "Tu siempre tienes la razón". ¡Y está en una firma de libros! ¡Oh, no puedo creerlo!

−Pues será mejor que vayas− dijo Tucker sonriendo.

−Si, no quieres perdértelo− dijo Sam de la misma manera.

− ¡Esperen aquí!− dijo Jazz emocionada y se fue corriendo hacia el edificio en el que había visto a la escritora.

−Creí que nunca se iría− dijo Sam aliviada.

−Lo sé− comentó Danny. –Jazz a veces puede ser tan…

Pero algo no dejo que Danny terminara su oración. Arriba, en los cielos, volando a toda velocidad, había una figura rojiza que brillaba con el sol.

− ¡Es el traje de Valery!− exclamó Danny y comenzó a correr, tratando de seguirlo.

− ¿Qué cosa dijo?− preguntó Tucker.

−Ni idea− dijo Sam e inevitablemente, ambos corrieron para seguir a su amigo.

Los tres chicos corrían a todo lo que les daban las piernas por las calles de la ciudad.

Danny estaba seguro que era la armadura de Valery la que volaba por encima de su cabeza, pero… ¿Por qué? Si todo había sido un sueño suyo…

−En ocasiones como esta, si necesito volar− murmuró Danny mientras daba la vuelta en una esquina, tratando de no perder de vista a la armadura.

− ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que perseguimos?− le grito Sam detrás de él.

− ¡No sé si lo han notado!− grito Tucker con dificultad. − ¡Pero yo no tengo mucha condición física!

Pero de pronto, la armadura dio vuelta a la derecha, guiando a Danny y a sus amigos hasta un callejón sin salida. El traje de Valery se perdió en el cielo y Danny le dio una patada a un cubo de basura.

− ¡Diablos! ¡Se escapo!

− ¿Qué se escapo?− preguntó Sam malhumorada, aunque no tenía ni una gota de sudor en el rostro.

−Con esto… con esto hice el ejercicio…− decía Tucker agitado. –De toda una semana…

− ¡Era la armadura de Valery! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡La vi!

− ¿Armadura? ¿Qué armadura?

− ¡La que se consiguió después de que el perro fantasma arruinara su vida! Bueno, no era esa… ¡Era la nueva! ¡La última! Technus la modifico para que pudiera acabar conmigo más fácilmente… ¡Sirve para eliminar fantasmas!

− ¡Oh, no! ¿De nuevo con eso?− preguntó Sam frunciendo el seño.

− ¡No miento!− grito Danny. –Sé que piensan que soñé todo eso, y tal vez sea cierto, pero, entonces… ¿Cómo explican eso?

−Diré que tal vez fue un OVNI, o un avión rojo fuera de control… O uno de esos juguetes a control remoto que venden a dos por uno en el mercado−dijo Tucker. –No es que yo sepa a cuanto los venden, claro… es solo que…

−Sea lo que sea, te aseguro que no era nada relacionado con fantasmas, Danny− determinó Sam

−Pero, es que…

−Lo dijeron en clase de psicología− dijo Tucker. –Hay veces en que tu vida no es como la quieres y por medio del subconsciente, imaginas que es de otra forma.

− ¿Desde cuándo pones atención en psicología?− preguntó Danny arqueando las cejas.

−Desde que tengo a tu hermana con nosotros todo el día.

−Solo deja de imaginarte cosas, ¿si?− dijo Sam un poco preocupada.

Unos minutos más tarde, Danny llegó a su casa y justo cuando cerró la puerta, Jazz emitió un grito y se abalanzó sobre él.

− ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme ahí?− grito Jazz agitada.

−Lo ciento…yo… es que vi…−tartamudeo Danny, un poco asustado por su hermana mayor.

− ¡Mamá! ¡Danny se merece un año sin mesada!

Danny miró sobre el hombro de Jazz y se dio cuenta que su madre estaba en el sofá de la sala, con los brazos cruzados.

−Ni siquiera tengo una mesada− comentó Danny.

−Jazz, cariño, creo que estás exagerando un poco− dijo Maddie con cuidado.

− ¿Exagerando? ¡Exagerando! ¡No estoy exagerando!− grito Jazz con un ligero tic en el ojo.

−Jazz, deja que yo me encargue, ¿si? Sube a tu habitación y descansa un poco, cielo.

La pelirroja obedeció y subió a su cuarto, aun con el tic en el ojo. Maddie se volvió hacia Danny y su cara se torno severa.

−De verdad lo lamento− dijo Danny. –Pero, no es mi culpa que no se quiera separar de mí ni por un segundo.

−Solo está preocupada por ti, Danny. Quisiera que la hubieras visto cuando estabas en el hospital… oh, pobre Jazz.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía?

Súbitamente, Maddie dejo su cara severa y la sustituyo una de confusión.

−Pues yo…no lo recuerdo exactamente, pero…

− ¿No recuerdas que hacían mientras yo estaba en coma?

−Fueron momentos difíciles, cariño. Supongo que simplemente borre esos recuerdos. Ahora, discúlpame pero, hay un estofado en la estufa y me necesita.

Danny suspiro y se sentó en el sofá mientras su madre se iba a la cocina. Unos momentos después, su padre atravesó la puerta que daba al laboratorio.

− ¡Mira, Danny!− exclamó Jack dando unos saltitos. − ¡Creo que ya logre que esta cosa funcione!

Señalo un objeto plateado que traía en las manos: "El traductor Fenton". Según sus padres, ese aparato servía para traducir los sonidos espectrales de los fantasmas en palabras de un ser humano común y corriente.

−Si, genial− dijo Danny sin prestar mucha atención. –Estaré en mi habitación.

Jack miró como su hijo subía por las escaleras, se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar emocionado su aparato que comenzaba a emitir una luz rojiza.

−Estaré en mi habitación… ¡Ténganme miedo!− dijo el traductor Fenton.

− ¡Estúpida cosa!− dijo Jack de mal humor. –Se supone que debe de traducir los sonidos de los fantasmas y Danny no es un fantasma. Creo que tendré que comenzar otra vez…

Mientras tanto, una silueta oscura trabajaba frente a una enorme computadora. No se podía ver nada del lugar en el que estaba, pues carecía de cualquier luz.

En ese momento, la armadura de Valery entró por una puerta de metal y se detuvo detrás de la silueta.

−Sujeto identificado, señor. Eh encontrado a Danny Phantom− dijo la armadura, con su misma voz como de computadora.

−Perfecto− dijo la silueta. − ¿Qué hay del otro asunto? ¿Ya has localizado al otro "HoFa?

−No hay señales de que ese sujeto use su energía ectoplasmica, señor− contestó la armadura.

−Si, ya me lo imaginaba, pero no dudo en que pronto la encontraremos. ¿Qué hay de la zona fantasma? ¿Está todo normal ahí?

−Defina normal, señor.

− ¿Todos los fantasmas están bajo el mismo efecto?

−Si, mi amo.

− ¿Qué hay de Reloj? ¿No vio nada?

−No, gran señor. El fantasma del tiempo, Reloj, no noto lo que paso.

−Entonces, todo va perfecto.

* * *

**¡REVIEW PLIS!**


	5. Vlad

**¡Hola! Celebrando mi último día de vacasiones...aki les dejo la parte ke sigue. Este...**

**Ok, como el titulo del capitulo lo dice...aki aparece Vlad, espero no se confundan mucho. Tmb hay otra aparición de otro personaje ke va a ser MUY importante en el transkurso del fic. **

**Este...creo ke es todo.**

_**Danny Phanto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Butch Hartman (¡Ash, me gano las ideas! XD)**_

* * *

**5.- VLAD.**

Si por estar recostado en tu cama, oyendo canciones melancólicas, quiere decir que estas deprimido está bien, pues es justo como Danny se sentía.

Extrañaba su vida como fantasma.

¿Quién rayos lo comprendía? Se suponía que ahora era un chico normal y que no había fantasmas en la ciudad… Eso era lo que hubiera querido hace mucho, ¿no? Sin embargo no le gustaba nada.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que todo lo fantasmal que había vivido era solo un sueño. Así pensaban todos y la verdad es que no tenía pruebas de lo contrario. Y hasta encontrar una, no podía hacer nada.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Danny se sentó en la mesa de siempre con sus amigos y, para alegría de Sam, Jazz no se encontraba con ellos.

Al parecer se había enfadado con Danny por dejarla el día anterior y había demostrado su enojo no dirigiéndole la palabra.

−Te felicito, te ves mucho mejor que ayer− le dijo Sam mientras revolvía el tenedor en su ensalada.

−Si, bueno…− Danny se encogió de hombros. –Creo que ayer estaba un poco loco…

−Hablando de locos, ¡ahí está Paulina!− dijo Tucker mirando hacia un árbol en donde la chica comía un yogurt de dieta.

− ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con locos?− preguntó Sam frunciendo el seño.

−Nada, solo quería decir que ahí está Paulina− dijo Tucker con simpleza. –Danny, es tu oportunidad, está sola… ¡Ve y dile que almuerce contigo!

−No lo creo, Tuck− dijo Danny incomodo.

−Vaya, por fin veo que tienes algo de buen juicio ante…

Pero Tucker no dejó que Sam terminara de hablar. Se levantó, tomo a Danny de los brazos y lo empujo hasta donde estaba Paulina.

Danny se tambaleó un poco cuando estuvo ante ella. La chica lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

− ¿Se te perdió algo?− preguntó Paulina de mal modo.

−Yo…eh…

−Eres el chico que faltó dos semanas a la escuela por estar jugando con los artefactos de sus padres, ¿verdad?− dijo ella y se rió. –Por favor, no me digas que intentas coquetearme… estoy cansada de ser el amor platónico de tantos perdedores.

−No, en realidad…

Sam, que había estado escuchando todo, se acerco con furia. Al llegar hasta ellos, sonrió.

−Ten orgullo, Danny− dijo.−Acabas de batir el record de mancharte en un charco de gérmenes superficiales.

−Oh, no− dijo Paulina captando la idea. − ¿Acabas de decir que soy superficial?

−Si te refieres a que puedo pararme en un charco lleno de ti y no mancharme, pues sí.

− ¿Superficial? ¡No soy superficial!

−Un momento…−intervino Danny. − ¿No se les hace familiar está conversación?

−Ambos locos, no cabe duda de que son tal para cual…Tontolos− dijo Paulina despectivamente y se fue de ahí.

−Robot maquillada y superficial− murmuró Sam enfadada.

Cuando Danny iba camino a su casa, se puso a pensar en el extraño Deja Vu que había experimentado esa mañana.

La "conversación" que habían tenido Sam y Paulina se parecía mucho a la de su "sueño", cuando él quería que Paulina fuera su pareja para el baile y por sus nervios, sus pantalones se le habían vuelto invisibles y Sam había llegado a defenderlo.

¿Coincidencia?

Al llegar a su casa, dejó caer la mochila, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a cambiar los canales de televisión sin nada interesante que ver.

Pero, de pronto, devolvió bruscamente al canal anterior que era el noticiero y observó a una persona muy familiar y nada agradable que daba una conferencia.

−…por supuesto que para mí es un alivio informarles que el incidente que ocurrió hoy en el centro comercial, ya está controlado−decía Vlad Masters desde la televisión.

− ¿VLAD?− grito Danny.

En su supuesto sueño, Vlad Masters había sido compañero y mejor amigo de sus padres en la universidad hasta que un incidente (causado por su padre), le había causado una grave enfermedad.

Danny lo había conocido muchos años después, enterándose de que aquel incidente había provocado que Vlad obtuviera poderes fantasmas, convirtiéndose así en su némesis. Después de mucho, había logrado convertirse en alcalde de Amity Park, siempre intentado tomar ventaja de su posición para humillar a su padre y obtener el cariño de su madre.

Pero, Vlad había conocido su final cuando revelo que era mitad fantasma y chantajeo al mundo entero a cambio de que destruir el desasteroide que iba a acabar con el planeta. Pero no había podido hacerlo, y Vlad había quedado perdido en el espacio para siempre.

O, al menos eso era lo que había pasado en su "sueño".

−El causante de que las tiendas del centro comercial quedaran manchadas de ectoplasma, Jack Fenton, ya fue multado por el daño y como su alcalde, les aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir− concluyó Vlad.

−Papá y mamá fueron a comprar unas cosas y todo terminó en un gran disparo del cañón Fenton− explico Jazz saliendo de la cocina. Al parecer, ya le hablaba. –Si continúan así, juro que me mudare apenas tenga dieciocho.

− ¿Vlad Masters es el alcalde?− preguntó Danny confundido.

− ¿Dónde has estado desde las últimas elecciones, Danny?− preguntó Jazz rodando los ojos.

− ¿Y es amigo de nuestros padres?

−De la universidad. Papá lo repite a cada segundo, ¿Qué nunca pones atención?

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y su madre entró, con los brazos cruzados y furia en la mirada. Tras ella, entraron Vlad y su padre.

−De verdad lamento mucho el mal entendido, Vlady− decía Jack apenado.

−Oh, vamos, viejo amigo− dijo Vlad con sorna. − ¿Qué son unos cientos de dólares? Que tú pagaras, claro está…

−Creo que es una multa bastante injusta. Ese muñeco si parecía un fantasma…−opinó Maddie.

−Querida Maddie, lo que menos quiero es causarle molestias a tu apreciable familia− dijo Vlad y luego se volvió hacia los chicos. − ¡Jazmín! ¡Daniel! ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿Cómo se encuentran?

−No muy bien− dijo Danny, que si bien aún estaba confundido, tener a Vlad cerca no le gustaba para nada.

− ¿Te quedas a cenar, Vlady?− preguntó Jack palmeándole el hombro.

−Será un verdadero placer.

Sentados en la cocina, el ambiente se notaba tenso.

Jack estaba muy alegre, comiendo de su plato; Maddie miraba cuidadosamente a Vlad, como si temiera que fuera a hacer algo en cualquier momento; Jazz comía de su plato, intentando mantenerse al margen de la situación y Danny no le quitaba la vista de encima al invitado.

−Daniel, por cierto, no había tenido la oportunidad de visitarte después de que saliste del hospital− comentó Vlad. –Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, muchacho. ¡Que falta de responsabilidad usar uno de los inventos de tu padre para jugar! ¿Qué tal si hubiera pasado algo peor?

−Nosotros ya hablamos con él, Vlad. Muchas gracias− dijo Maddie fríamente.

−Oh, por supuesto que sí− continuó Vlad. –Y apuesto a que Daniel no volverá a intentarlo, es un chico muy responsable. ¡Apuesto a que salvaría al mundo si eso estuviera en sus manos!

− ¿Qué?− preguntó Danny frunciendo el seño.

−Es un decir, Daniel, no te exasperes… ¡Ah, pero miren la hora! Tengo deberes de alcalde que cumplir. Maddie, la cena estuvo exquisita, espero lo hagamos más seguido.

−Yo no contaría mucho con eso− murmuró Maddie mientras Vlad se levantaba.

−Jack, lamento tener que cobrarte las reparaciones de las cinco tiendas que manchaste de ectoplasma…

− ¡Eran tres!− exclamó Maddie.

−Eso dije− murmuró Vlad rápidamente. –Jazmín, cada vez te pareces más a tu madre, me alegro.

−Hum… ¿gracias?− dijo Jazz arqueando las cejas.

−Y Daniel… te aconsejo que no te metas más con los inventos de tus padres. La próxima vez, tal vez no tengas tanta suerte.

Sin decir más, salió de la cocina y de la casa.

−Algo aquí me huele muy mal− comentó Maddie cruzando los brazos.

−Lo siento, el asado no me cayó bien− dijo Jack apenado.

En la noche, Danny estuvo meditando lo ocurrido.

Era extraño ver a Vlad ahí y más aun que estuviera recalcando a cada rato que no volviera a meterse con los experimentos de sus padres.

Vlad había sido la persona más malvada que había conocido… en su supuesto sueño, claro. Pero nadie le aseguraba que fuera de la misma manera en este extraño mundo paralelo (o lo que fuera) donde ahora se encontraba.

Tal vez Vlad ni siquiera era peligroso, pero aun así, lo iba a vigilar de cerca.

* * *

−_No cuentes mucho con eso− dijo Danny y sacó de su bolsillo un anillo dorado. –Sam, jamás habría logrado nada sin ti. Y no me importa lo que venga, solo espero que… lo que sea, estés ahí para compartirlo._

−_Estaré− le dijo Sam limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas. –Pero, debo advertirte que no soy fácil de manejar… Tengo mi manera de hacer las cosas._

−_Así es como me gusta− le dijo Danny sonriendo._

_Ambos se tomaron de las manos, fueron acercándose poco a poco… estaban a unos milímetros de besarse…_

− ¡Danny, levántate! ¡Es hora de ir a la escuela!− grito Maddie abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Danny abrió lentamente los ojos.

Había estado soñando con el día en el que había salvado al mundo… Bueno, más específicamente con la parte en la que Sam aceptaba ser su novia… Parecía tan real…

¿Cómo podía saber si lo había sido? Tenía que resolver ese asunto de una buena vez. Y, pasara lo que pasara, no podía dejar que los demás supieran que seguía pensando que su "sueño" era realidad. Debía de fingir que era un chico normal que no estaba atrapado en un malévolo plan… Y eso significaba que debía de tratar a Jazz con más amabilidad, no tratar de convencer a sus amigos de que había un complot villano, fingir que se interesaba por la escuela y tratar solo como su amiga a Sam

Aquello iba a ser difícil.

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros de la casa Fenton, la armadura de Valery se inclinaba ante la misma silueta que anteriormente le había ordenado vigilar a Danny.

−Dime si has encontrado al otro HoFa− pidió la silueta.

−Gran señor, no− dijo la armadura. –El HoFa no ha usado su energía ectoplasmica, señor. Es imposible localizarla si solo es una humana.

− ¡Mocosa malcriada!− gruño la silueta agitando el puño. –Apuesto a que no tardara mucho en convertirse en fantasma. Daniela no tiene mucha experiencia como humana… tarde o temprano, la atraparemos. ¿Qué hay de la zona fantasma?

−Mi amo, nadie ha salido o entrado a la zona fantasma.

−Bien. Sigue buscando a Daniela y además, vigila al chico, no creo que Danny Phantom se dé por vencido tan fácilmente.

Unas horas más tarde, en Casper High, Danny guardaba sus libros en su casillero. Había estado contándoles a Tucker y a Sam lo de su padre y las tiendas llenas de ectoplasma.

− ¿Por qué nunca nos habías dicho que tus padres son amigos del alcalde Masters?− preguntó Sam interesada.

− ¿No lo había hecho?

−Vlad Masters es una de las personas que nunca me han caído bien− continuó Sam frunciendo un poco el seño.

− ¿No sería más fácil decirnos las personas que si te caen bien?− se burlo Tucker. –Tardarías menos.

Sam le iba a contestar, pero en eso, las luces del pasillo titilaron por un momento y luego se apagaron completamente, dejando la escuela a oscuras.

−Genial− murmuro Sam − ¿Saben que significa?

− ¿Qué la escuela debería de cobrar más colegiatura para poder cubrir los gastos de luz eléctrica?− preguntó Tucker.

− ¡No! Significa…

− ¡Día libre, adolescentes con suerte!− exclamó Lancer saliendo de un aula. –Nosotros los maestros estamos obligados a darles el día libre si la energía falla. Lo manda el sindicato. Claro, los que sean responsables y quieran seguir aprendiendo, pueden quedarse en las instalaciones y…

Pero todos los estudiantes tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo de la escuela antes de que Lancer terminara de hablar.

Danny, Sam y Tucker fueron al parque, seguidos por Jazz, que si bien no les dirigía la palabra, iba tras ellos fingiendo poner su atención en un libro.

Los cuatro se sentaron en una banca y se pusieron a comer un helado que Tucker se había ofrecido comprar, porque las porristas estaban cerca del carrito.

− ¡Tucker, ten cuidado!− exclamó Sam con una sonrisa maliciosa. − ¡El helado puede ser muy peligroso!

−Si, Danny− rió Tucker siguiendo el juego. –Será mejor que no te acerques mucho…

−Muy divertidos− murmuró Jazz cerrando su libro con enojo. –Tal vez consideren que perseguirlos a todos lados es ridículo y exagerado…

−Porque es ridículo y exagerado− dijo Sam arqueando las cejas.

−Lo hago por proteger a Danny de amigos como ustedes− terminó Jazz con ese aire de superioridad que tanto fastidiaba a Sam

− ¡Que chica tan inteligente, Jazmín! No cabe duda que lo que digo es verdad, cada vez te pareces más a tu madre.

Los cuatro voltearon.

Tras ellos, Vlad Masters les sonreía encantadoramente… daba miedo.

− ¿Tío Vlad? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?− preguntó Jazz.

−Salí solamente a caminar un rato. Toda esa presión de ser el alcalde millonario de Amity Park, me tensa los músculos y ahora, con eso de las nuevas leyes… ¡Ah, que daría yo por no tener responsabilidades de un adulto maduro! Así como su padre.

− ¿Nuevas leyes?− preguntó Sam arqueando las cejas. − ¿Qué nuevas leyes?

− ¡Vaya, Daniel! Apenas y note que estabas con tus amigos, los cuales, según creo, no tengo el placer de conocer.

−Soy Tucker Foley.

−Sam Manson− dijo Sam cruzando los brazos. – ¿Qué nuevas leyes?

−Unas cuantas que acabo de firmar, pero no tiene la menor importancia− prosiguió Vlad. –No deben preocuparse por eso. Los chicos de catorce años, solo deben de preocuparse por el acné o por los videojuegos, no por la política. No es su asunto.

−Tal vez lo sea− murmuró Danny frunciendo el seño.

−Las luces fallaron hoy en la escuela− dijo Jazz. –Las enviaras a arreglar, ¿cierto?

− ¿De verdad fallaron las luces?− pregunto Vlad preocupado. –Pero por supuesto que las mandare a arreglar, Jazmín. Para mí es una prioridad que los adolescentes tengan una buena educación. Bien, el deber de alcalde me llama. Señor Foley, señorita Manson, fue un placer conocerlos.

−Igualmente, alcalde− dijo Tucker. Sam cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja.

−Jazmín, Daniel… espero verlos después.

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de Amity Park, en una ciudad bastante agitada y con mucha contaminación, una niña de unos doce años de cabello negro y ojos azules estaba parada en la esquina de una calle, sosteniendo un letrero que decía "¡Voy a Amity Park!".

Un auto rojo se detuvo junto a ella y abrió la ventanilla, dejando ver a una mujer de aspecto rico.

− ¿Vas para Amity Park, niña?− dijo la mujer.

Daniela Phantom arqueó las cejas.

− ¿No lo dice mi letrero?− preguntó torciendo la boca, luego sacudió la cabeza e hizo una voz melosa y educada. –Buenas tardes, distinguida señora… ¿Le interesaría llevar a esta pobre y agradable niña a Amity Park?

− ¿Dónde están tus padres?− preguntó la mujer dudosa.

−Ellos… hum… están… ¡Allá! ¡En Amity Park! Y necesito ir a verlos. Por favor, soy solo una pobre niña que necesita transporte.

− ¿Por qué tus padres te dejarían aquí?

−Es que…ah… la verdad es que…−Daniela frunció los labios y hablo con voz dramática. –La verdad es que me mandaron aquí para cuidar a mi tío Bill. Estaba muy enfermo, él…este…comió un burrito en mal estado, jamás volvió a ser el mismo…Mis padres me enviaron aquí, a cuidarlo, pero él acaba de… ¡Oh, cuanto extraño a mi tío Charlie!

− ¿No dijiste que se llamaba Bill?− preguntó la mujer arqueando las cejas.

−Eh… ah…si, por eso…Bill Charlie…este…Bueno, ¿Qué le importa? ¿Piensa llevarme a Amity Park o se va a quedar ahí sin hacer nada?

Pero en vez de responderle, la señora subió de nuevo la ventanilla de su auto y lo puso a andar, murmurando algo sobre no volver a detenerse a ayudar a niños necesitados.

−Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí…− dijo Daniela golpeándose la frente.

Unas horas más tarde, en la casa Fenton, Danny, Tucker y Sam hacían tarea en el cuarto del primero. Bueno, Sam había terminado la tarea primero que los otros dos y se había entretenido un poco con la computadora. Jazz los había dejado solos, pero Danny estaba seguro de que debía de estar con la oreja pegada a la pared de su dormitorio por si escuchaba algo inusual.

−No me agrada el alcalde− dijo Sam después de un rato de silencio. –Tiene algo que no me gusta.

−Yo creo que es un tipo de lo más agradable− comentó Tucker.

−Si, y también crees que algún día tendrás una novia porrista− dijo Sam ácidamente.

−Yo estoy con Sam− opinó Danny.− Debemos de cuidarnos de Vlad.

−Muy interesante…− murmuro Sam observando la computadora.− Al parecer las nuevas leyes que menciono tu querido tío, aun o están registradas en la red del consejo de Amity Park.

− ¿Y eso es malo porque…?− preguntó Tucker.

−Si aun no están registradas, eso quiere decir que él aun no las ha expuesto ante el consejo de la ciudad.

−Repito. ¿Eso es malo porque…?

−Vlad dijo que las acababa de firmar, ¿no? El problema es que el alcalde no puede firmar leyes nuevas si estas no han sido aprobadas por el consejo. Es ilegal.

−Firmo unos cuantos papeles, ¿eso que?− dijo Tucker sin interés.

−Es bastante malo− opinó Danny y se acerco a la computadora. –Si el consejo no las ha visto, podrían ser leyes malas que podría ejercer sin que nadie se lo impidiera.

−Por lo menos hasta que el consejo se enterara− dijo Sam

−Yo propongo que no nos metamos en eso− opinó Tucker.

−Yo propongo que cierres la boca− dijo Sam de mal modo. –No podemos hacer nada de todos modos, tendríamos que esperar para ver cuáles son las nuevas leyes.

−Eso es lo que me preocupa− dijo Danny.

No le gustaba tener a Vlad cerca. No importaba si era mitad fantasma o no, o si no era él quien estaba detrás de todo ese complot… Lo iba a mantener bien vigilado.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la casa Fenton. La armadura de Valery miraba a Danny y a sus amigos desde un edificio alto.

−Asuntos pendientes: Localizar al otro HoFa, Daniela Phantom. Nueva orden: Encargarse de Samantha Manson.

* * *

**¿Los deje en suspenso? ¡Diganme ke si! Adoro el suspenso jejeje.**

**¡Reviews Plis!**


	6. Celosa

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz día de las madres! Jejeje a mi mamá no le gusta Danny Phantom, si no, le dedicaría este capitulo XD. **

**Hum... bueno, este no es tan largo como los anteriores, de hecho, está muy corto, pero a mi me gusto. Mmm...creo que es todo.**

_**Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), no sería tan cruel como Butch Hartman y haría más temporadas =)**_

* * *

**6.- CELOSA.**

El sol quemaba en la piel de Daniela Phantom, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por el hambre, la sed o simplemente porque ya no aguantaba caminar más.

Pero debía continuar.

−Vamos…Danny está en peligro, Daniela− se decía así misma mientras se quitaba el gorro de la cabeza y se limpiaba las gotas de sudor.

Se encontraba a mitad de la carretera de algún desierto. A cada carro que pasaba (uno cada hora, más o menos) le hacía señas para que se detuviera y la llevara a Amity Park, pero no había tenido mucho éxito hasta el momento.

Estaba a punto de derrumbarse ahí mismo sobre la arena cuando vio a lo lejos una estación de gasolina junto a una pequeña cabaña, cosa que le reanimo el día.

Corrió hasta llegar ahí y se dirigió hasta un señor de edad avanzada que estaba sentado sobre un banquito tomando una limonada.

− ¿Disculpe?− dijo ella tratando de sonar amable. – ¿Tiene un teléfono que pueda usar?

El hombre se limitó a asentir y apuntó hasta la cabaña, en donde había una pequeña y destartalada cabina telefónica.

Daniela corrió, tomo el teléfono con desesperación, saco un centavo de su bolsillo y marco un número apresuradamente.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Fenton, Jazz estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala leyendo un libro. Al parecer su hermano y sus irresponsables amigos habían decidido hacer la tarea en la habitación, excluyéndola por completo mientras sus padres estaban fuera.

El teléfono sonó y Jazz resoplo. Odiaba que la interrumpieran mientras leía y/o hacía listas mentales de porque los amigos de Danny eran irresponsables.

− ¿Hola?− dijo Jazz al contestar.

− ¿Es la casa Fenton?− la voz de una chica se escucho por el auricular.

−Si.

− ¿Podría hablar con Danny Fenton?

− ¿Quién lo busca?

−Eh…hum…Yo… pues, tú no me conoces, pero te aseguro que él sí.

− ¿Quién habla?− preguntó Jazz frunciendo el seño.

No le gustaba que la gente hiciera bromas por teléfono. Era signo de inmadurez.

−Por favor, enserio, enserio necesito hablar con Danny.

−No puedo comunicártelo si no me dices tu nombre.

− ¡Pero, es que esto es urgente! Yo…

Pero luego, la llamada se corto. Jazz volvió a resoplar enfadada por la falta de cortesía de algunas personas y dejo el teléfono en la mesa. Luego, frunciendo el seño, subió hasta el cuarto de Danny.

De vuelta en la carretera, Daniela colgaba el teléfono enfadada.

−Estúpido teléfono con mala recepción− mascullaba mientras salía de la cabina. –Estúpida llamada por cortarse… Estúpido Danny por no contestar…

− ¿Está todo bien, pequeña?− preguntó el señor que bebía limonada.

− ¿Qué tan lejos estoy de Amity Park?− preguntó Daniela.

−Hum… a unos dos días en automóvil.

− ¡Agghhh!− gruño Daniela y pateó una piedra que estaba al alcance de su pie, haciéndose daño. − ¡Au! ¡Estúpida piedra!

− ¿Te pasa algo, niña?

− ¡Si!− se desespero ella. − ¡Estoy parada en medio de la nada, sin transporte, ni comida, ni agua y mientras, en Amity Park, mi primo corre un gran peligro! ¡Y yo tengo que ir hasta allá! ¡Demonios! ¡Odio esto!

Daniela se dejo caer en el piso y comenzó a llorar, el hombre, aterrado dejó a un lado su limonada y grito:

− ¡Oye, Mary!

Una señora, también mayor, salió de la pequeña cabaña y observo la escena confundida.

− ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Otra vez recogiste vagabundos de la central, Frank?

−Ella no es una vagabunda, Mary−dijo el hombre. –Es una niña y quiere llegar a Amity Park para ayudar a su primo.

La señora corrió hasta Daniela con un aire algo maternal y la ayudo a levantarse.

− ¿Dónde están tus padres, cielo?

− ¡No tengo padres!− respondió Daniela llorando. − ¡La única familia que tengo se encuentra en grave riesgo a kilómetros de aquí!

Ambos ancianos intercambiaron una mirada significativa, luego la mujer que se llamaba Mary sonrió.

−Nuestra camioneta estará lista mañana por la mañana, ¿no Frank? Podemos llevarte hasta Amity Park si tú quieres.

− ¿Enserio?−preguntó Daniela limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

−Puedes quedarte aquí y mañana a primera hora te llevaremos con tu primo, linda.

− ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!− Daniela se abalanzó hacia la señora y la abrazo. − ¡No sabe el bien que le hace al planeta!

De vuelta en la casa Fenton, Danny se encontraba en su habitación con Tucker y Sam Habían terminado la tarea hacía como veinte minutos y ahora se encontraban platicando de cosas tontas y triviales.

Esa era una de las cosas que a Danny le hubiera gustado de no tener poderes fantasma en otras circunstancias. Y si no fuera porque sabía que alguien tenía un plan villano entre manos y que él debía resolverlo, entonces disfrutaría esos pequeños momentos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y dejó ver a una Jazz bastante enojada.

−Danny, te suplicaría que le dijeras a tus amigos que no hagan llamadas de broma a la casa.

− ¿Qué dices?− preguntó Danny confundido. –Mis amigos están aquí.

−Una chica acaba de llamar preguntado por ti y no quería decir quién era, si tienes novia, te suplicaría que le dijeras que sea más cortes al llamar por teléfono.

Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta de golpe.

− ¿Qué mosca le pico?− preguntó Tucker.

−Está enojada porque no la dejamos hacer la tarea con nosotros, creo que se está…

− ¿Quién te llamo?− pregunto Sam, repentinamente molesta.

− ¿Y cómo voy yo a saberlo?− dijo Danny encogiéndose de hombros.

− ¿Qué chica que no sea yo te pudo haber llamado?− preguntó Sam, más para sí misma que para los otros dos.

− ¡Uf! ¿Acaso noto a un gran y enorme monstruo verde por ahí?− se burlo Tucker.

Sam le lanzó una almohada.

−Es solo que no veo que chica pudo haberle llamado a Danny, es todo.

− ¡Oye!− dijo Danny un poco ofendido.

−No me malentiendas, es solo que hasta ahora no eh visto que alguna chica de nuestra escuela a parte de mi, te hable.

Danny frunció el seño. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

− ¡Y yo que creí que me querías ofender!

−No te estaba ofendiendo, solo digo la verdad. Tú no puedes tener novia.

− ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué?

Sam reacciono, al parecer la conversación se le había escapado de las manos.

−Ah… pues, ya sabes… sería muy…hum…pues…

− ¿Sabes? A veces tengo el presentimiento de que estás celosa.

Danny jamás le había dicho eso a Sam, ni en su supuesto sueño ni en la realidad, pero eso no quería decir que no había deseado hacerlo.

Miles de veces, cuando Valery y él estaban a punto de ser más que amigos, él quería preguntarle a Sam si la razón de que viera a Valery con malos ojos eran sus celos, también cuando se acercaba a Paulina y Sam fruncía y seño y resoplaba como un toro enjaulado, él quería decirle "celosa" para ver su reacción.

Jamás lo había dicho, y ahora, sin que el problema fuera tan grave y sin saber muy bien porque, lo había dicho.

Sam tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, parecía que le habían dado una patada muy fuerte en el estomago. Abría la boca, pero no decía nada y miraba a Danny con ojos indescifrables.

Mientras él, triunfante, se limito a sonreír y a cruzarse de brazos.

−Para tú información…− dijo Sam, intentando parecer calmada, pero fallando estrepitosamente pues le temblaba la voz de ira contenida. –No estoy celosa, nunca lo he estado y aun si lo estuviera, ¡Jamás te darías cuenta porque eres más tonto que un asno!

Se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta con la cabeza erguida y dio un portazo al salir.

−Le diste justo en el orgullo, amigo− comentó Tucker.

Unos momentos después, Danny estaba tirado en su cama sin nada que hacer. La tare de la escuela le parecía muy poca cuando no trataba de hacerla mientras cazaba fantasmas y sus deberes en la casa habían disminuido numerosamente desde que Jazz le había dicho a sus padres que en cualquier momento, su hermano podría "recaer".

Así que, sin nada que hacer, se puso a meditar la pelea que acababa de tener con Sam

Se había sorprendido bastante de cómo lo había tomado, es decir…

Él y Sam siempre habían sido los mejores amigos, incluso antes de que él obtuviera sus poderes, pero también… Bueno, había veces en las que pensaba que quería a Sam más que como una amiga…

Cuando se tomaban las manos al estar en gran peligro, cuando temía que un fantasma fuera a hacerle daño, cuando tenían que acercarse más de lo debido para poder hacerse intangibles…

Y él creía que había sido gracias a todas las aventuras fantasmales el hecho de que hubieran terminado como novios.

Pero ahora, estaba en un estúpido mundo donde no había nada fantasmal, por lo cual, Sam no podía quererlo.

− ¡Danny, ven ahora mismo!− grito Jazz desde abajo.

Danny resoplo cansinamente. Si no le hacía caso, probablemente le causaría otro ataque nervioso.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con que Jazz estaba atendiendo a la madre de Sam en la sala.

−Eh…hola, señora Manson.

La verdad, nunca había tenido una buena relación con los padres de su amiga, ya que ellos creían que Danny era una mala influencia para su hija.

− ¡Más te vale que no encubras a Samantha, muchacho!− exclamo la señora Manson, apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

− ¿Encubrirla?

−Dijo que venía a tu casa a hacer tarea, pero estoy segura de que se fue a esa convención gótica a la que quería ir.

−No, es decir…ella estuvo aquí, ¿cierto, Jazz?

La chica se mordió el labio, debatiéndose internamente. Obviamente no quería justificar el comportamiento de una chica a la cual consideraba sumamente irresponsable, pero Jazz Fenton, nunca le mentía a un adulto.

−Ella estuvo aquí− dijo después de unos segundos de lucha interna. –Pero no sé si haya ido a esa convención que dice cuando salió.

−Entonces debe de estar ahí− gruño la señora. –Siempre me he preguntado de donde saco esa rebeldía, ni su padre ni yo…

Pero en eso, sonó su celular y no pudo continuar criticando a su hija. Al terminar de hablar, guardo su celular disgustada.

−Era mi esposo. Dice que Samantha no está en ninguno de esos lugares raros en los que le gusta esconderse, la ha estado buscando en todos lados.

− ¿Está segura?− preguntó Danny comenzando a preocuparse.

−Mira, niño, se que tu sabes dónde está, así que…

−No es verdad. Sam salió de aquí antes de que Tucker se fuera, pero si quiere llamarlo a él…

− ¿Se fue antes? Ah, seguramente a uno de esos carnavales oscuros que…

−Yo no vi que tuviera intenciones de ir a alguno de esos lugares− dijo Danny. –Salió antes porque… eh…bueno…

− ¡La encubres!

− ¡No!− exclamo Danny comenzando a desesperarse. –Ella y yo peleamos, por eso se fue antes que Tucker.

−Ya me lo suponía− dijo la mujer torciendo la boca. –Siempre por culpa de los Fenton. Iré con mi esposo a seguir buscándola.

−Si necesita cualquier cosa, avísenos− dijo Jazz amablemente.

La mujer ni siquiera respondió, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa Fenton dando un portazo.

A Danny se le encogió el estomago. Era cierto que Sam solía escaparse de su casa casi diario, pero también era cierto que siempre les avisaba a Danny y a Tucker en donde iba a estar. Si algo le llegaba a pasar…

−Iré a buscarla.

− ¡Wow! ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado sin permiso!− dijo Jazz jalándolo del brazo para que no avanzara hacia la puerta.

−Bien. ¿Me das permiso?

−Muy divertido. Sube a tu habitación ahora mismo.

− ¡No!− exclamo Danny obligándola a soltarlo. Se estaba cansando de que Jazz fuera tan sobreprotectora. – ¡Iré a buscar a Sam!

− ¡No iras!

− ¡Es mi amiga y está perdida! ¿Esperas que me quede aquí cruzado de brazos?

− ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No voy a dejar que salgas! La última vez que te deje solo, casi mueres en el portal fantasma.

− ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender, Jazz?− grito Danny enfadado. − ¡Tú no eres mi madre!

No espero nada más, abrió la puerta y salió de su casa hecho una furia.

Odiaba tener esa vida… ¡La odiaba!

Jazz se estaba comportando como si él dependiera por completo de ella, sus amigos no creían en él, no estaba seguro de que sentía por Sam, algo grave estaba pasando y él era el único que lo sabía…

¡Y ni siquiera podía desquitarse golpeando fantasmas!

Si por lo menos tuviera sus poderes, podría buscar a Sam volando por la ciudad, podría ir a los lugares que ella frecuentaba y hacerse invisible…

Ahora era un inútil, lo único que podía hacer era correr por toda la ciudad gritando su nombre…  
Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegó al parque. No había ni rastros de Sam en ningún lado.

No debió de haber discutido con ella, no debió de hacer que saliera temprano de su casa, no debió de haberla herido en el orgullo…

¡Todo porque quería hacer algo que en su supuesto sueño nunca había hecho! ¡Eso era! El estúpido supuesto sueño era lo que estaba causando todo…

Bien, si alguien tenía un plan malvado para enloquecerlo, lo estaba logrando.

* * *

**¿Donde está Sam? ¿Tmb se lo preguntan? jeje**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	7. Busqueda

**¡Hola! Volvi jeje. Este... no hay mucho ke decir sobre este capitulo, ¿alguno ya sabe ke va a pasar? jeje digan sus teorias! Por cierto, ¿se dieron cuenta de ke Danny Phantom regresó a Nick? ¡Si! Sabados y domingos a las 11:30 de la noche...un poco tarde, pero vale la pena ;)**

_**Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), haría que regresara a la programación un poco más temprano. **_

* * *

**7.- BUSQUEDA.**

Daniela estaba recostada la cómoda cama de la habitación que Mary y Frank le habían prestado para pasar la noche. No podía conciliar el sueño…claro, como hacerlo cuando estaba a miles de kilómetros de Danny…

−Te traje un chocolate caliente, mi niña.

Mary, la dulce señora que había aceptado acogerla, había entrado a la habitación llevándole una taza humeante.

−Muchas gracias− dijo Daniela dándole un sorbo a la taza.

−Ahora dime, linda. ¿Cómo es que una niña pequeña como tu termino en medio del desierto?

− ¡No soy una niña pequeña!− se indigno ella. –Soy casi toda una adolescente.

−En ese caso, ¿Cómo es que una casi-adolescente terminó a la mitad de la carretera?

−Es una larga historia. En resumen… yo creí que todo estaba bien en Amity Park, pero un…hum…"acontecimiento" me hizo cambiar de idea. Tengo que advertirle a mi primo lo que está pasando.

−Pero, aun no entiendo cómo es que…

−Lo que pasa es que no he podido usar mis pode…es decir, ¡Wow, que rico chocolate!

− ¿Qué?

−Si, es mejor que el que preparan en la ciudad. Le ponen demasiada azúcar y se olvidan de los malvaviscos…

−No, no. Lo que dijiste antes.

− ¡Tengo tanto sueño!− exclamo Daniela fingiendo un bostezo. – ¿Seguimos platicando mañana? Buenas noches.

Todos los fantasmas que alguna vez había conocido estaban a su alrededor. Su cabello negro se había vuelto plateado, sus ojos verdes y su ropa era un uniforme negro con una letra D en el pecho…

− ¿Qué sucede?− preguntó Danny confundido.

−Debes descubrirlo…− murmuró Ember, la fantasma guitarrista.

− ¿Descubrirlo?

−Y destruirla…− dijo el fantasma de las cajas.

− ¿Destruir que? ¡Díganme que está pasando!

− ¡Reacciona, chico fantasma!− gruño Skullker, el fantasma que siempre había intentando cazarlo. –Todo puede parecer confuso, pero lo que piensas que es real, es una mentira.

−No los comprendo… ¡Díganme que pasa!

Los fantasmas guardaron silencio y le abrieron paso a Reloj, que avanzaba flotando hacia Danny.

−No podemos ayudarte, chico− dijo el fantasma del tiempo compasivamente. –Nosotros solo somos visiones de tu subconsciente. Los verdaderos fantasmas que conoces están atrapados igual que tu.

− ¿Atrapados?

−En el cambio de realidad. La realidad fue cambiada para que alguien lograra sus cometidos.

− ¿Qué debo hacer?

−Piensa que lo provoco, encuentra al culpable, destruye el "instrumento" y regresa todo a la normalidad o el mundo será un caos y la humanidad no tendrá salvación.

− ¿Sin presiones, eh?− dijo Danny sarcásticamente.

− ¡Danny! ¡Danny, despierta!

Una pequeña, pero firme mano lo sacudía para que despertara.

Danny abrió pesadamente los ojos mientras su madre le tocaba la frente para comprobar su estado de temperatura.

Estaban en el parque, al parecer se había quedado dormido en una banca mientras buscaba a Sam…

− ¡Sam!− exclamo Danny incorporándose de golpe.− ¿Dónde está? ¿Ya la encontraron? ¿Qué le paso?

−Cielo, no debes preocuparte por eso ahora− dijo su madre. − ¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre, Danny! Tengo que llevarte a casa…

− ¡Pero, tengo que buscar a…!

− ¡Tú, jovencito, te vas a ir a la casa aunque tenga que llevarte en la cámara de tortura Fenton! ¡Y sabes que no miento!

Danny suspiró resignado y siguió a su madre. Ya era de día y él había pasado toda la noche fuera de su casa… pero no era el único. Sam estaba perdido en algún lugar del mundo y él no podía hacer nada para encontrarla.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Fenton, vieron a Jazz sentada junto al teléfono, con gesto de preocupación. Al ver a Danny, una gran alegría cruzó por su rostro, pero luego seguramente recordó que estaba enfadada con él y se fue a su habitación sin decir palabra.

Maddie lo llevó hasta su cuarto, donde lo obligo a recostarse y a usar un trapo mojado en la cabeza para bajar la fiebre, diciéndole que si no lo hacía, usaría el nuevo invento de su padre con cuchillos filosos.

Danny intentó relajarse un poco, pues seguramente, Sam había salido a una de esas convenciones góticas sin decirles y él estaba exagerando el problema.

Encendió la televisión y se dispuso a verla cuando una voz odiada y familiar le llegó a los oídos.

−… de verdad, estamos muy preocupados por el asunto del congreso− decía Vlad Masters en una conferencia. − ¡No concibo como todos los miembros del congreso de Amity Park han desaparecido! Es algo horrible, en verdad. Pero les aseguro, que ya estamos tomando medidas para encontrarlos.

−Y eso declaro nuestro alcalde, después de decirle a la prensa que los miembros del congreso de la ciudad habían desaparecido. Según la policía no hay rastro de ellos− comentó un reportero.

−Confiamos en que la eficaz policía de la ciudad pueda resolverlo− seguía Vlad. –Mientras tanto, no quiero que se preocupen, yo como alcalde, les prometo que me encargare de que la ley sea cumplida. Es más, pronto daré a conocer unas nuevas leyes para mantener más segura la ciudad.

−Y en otras noticias de interés, un perro salchicha logro rescatar a un gatito de un incendio…

Danny apagó la televisión.

Sam había dicho que Vlad solo podía ejercer sus nuevas leyes si el congreso de la ciudad las apoyaba, pero ahora el congreso entero estaba desaparecido… Muy conveniente.

Se levanto y tomo el teléfono, marcando apresuradamente.

− ¿Tucker?

− ¡Danny! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Tus padres te buscaron por…!

−Si, si, si− dijo Danny con aburrimiento. – ¿Sabes algo de Sam?

−Fui a buscarla a todos los lugares en los que normalmente se escondería de sus padres y no la encontré− explico Tucker frustrado. –Aunque si conocí a una linda bibliotecaria gótica que…

− ¡Concéntrate!− gruño Danny. –Tenemos que buscar más. Te veo en diez minutos en la Hamburguesa Apestosa.

− ¿De incognito?

− ¿Con quién crees que hablas? ¡Claro que de incognito! No le digas a tus padres que vas conmigo o los míos me mataran.

−Te veo ahí.

Danny colgó, se quito el trapo de la frente y abrió la ventana de su cuarto.

−En estos momentos es cuando se desea poder volar− murmuro Danny mirando lo alto que estaba su ventana del suelo.

Se trepo en el umbral y se agarró firmemente de la tubería, deslizando por ella con todo el cuidado que pudo. Llegó al piso y cayó de espaldas con las manos llenas de raspones, pero se levanto de inmediato y comenzó a correr para la Hamburguesa Apestosa.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con Tucker que sin perder el tiempo ya estaba comiendo una hamburguesa y una soda.

− ¿Qué? ¡Aun no desayunaba!− se excuso el chico cuando vio que Danny lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas.

−Como sea. ¿Estás seguro de que ya buscaste en cualquier lugar en el que Sam se ocultaría de sus padres?

−La biblioteca, el club gótico, la convención de personas desadaptadas, la tienda de ropa oscura que le gusta, el restaurante vegetariano…

−Entonces ella no se fue− razonó Danny. –Debemos ir a lugares alejados…

− ¿Con alejados te refieres a esos espacios lindos y cómodos? ¿O los que son fríos y terroríficos?

Danny frunció el seño.

−Si, ya me lo suponía− murmuró Tucker dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Mientras tanto, la armadura de Valery se inclinaba ante una silueta oscura, solo iluminada por las luces de una especie de máquina que tenía detrás.

−Mi querido sirviente electrónico, ¿crees que con eso Phantom se haya tranquilizado?

−Señor, le recuerdo que soy solo un robot que no puede dar una opinión respecto a…

−Si, si− dijo la silueta con aburrimiento. –Tienes cerebro, pero no opinión. La próxima vez, tendré que construir uno mejor… ¿Qué hay sobre la otra HoFa? ¿Hay alguna señal de Daniela Phantom?

−Gran señor, no. La Hofa no ha utilizado su energía ectoplasmica, por lo cual no se puede localizar.

− ¡Mocosa malcriada!− gruño la silueta. –Pero no importa. Ya los utilizara… Esa niña no sabe vivir sin sus poderes. ¡Quiero que la sigas buscando!

−Si, señor.

Danny y Tucker caminaban por las afueras de la ciudad en silencio. Ninguno se sentía con demasiados ánimos para hablar.

− ¿Por qué te estás tomando esto tan enserio?− preguntó Tucker rompiendo el silencio.

− ¿Te parece que la desaparición de Sam no es algo serio?

−No hablo de eso. Luces como si te sintieras culpable…

−Se fue de mi casa por que discutimos. ¿No debería de sentirme así?

−No fue tu culpa, Danny. Haz estado muy raro desde…

−Desde que desperté del coma, ¿no? Disculpa si quiero averiguar qué es lo que está pasando.

Tucker guardo silencio porque no entendía lo que quería decir Danny y porque sabía que cuando se ponía así, era mejor dejarlo pensar.

− ¿Qué es eso?

Ambos estaban ya en el límite de la ciudad, cerca del bosque que separaba los edificios y las casas de la carretera. Había en el suelo, una piedra de color verde brillante. Danny se encaminó a tomarla… se le hacía bastante conocida….

Pero justo cuando la toco, sintió como si un fuerte calambre se apoderara de su mano, obligándolo a soltarla.

− ¡Au! Sea lo que sea, no es bueno.

Tucker se inclino para tomarla, pero a diferencia de su amigo, él no dio ninguna muestra de dolor.  
− ¿Ves? ¡No pasa nada!

−Habla por ti− dijo Danny.

Los dos se quedaron callados de nuevo.

Unos ligeros golpeteos se escucharon desde dentro del bosque. Danny comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección, seguido de su amigo (que iba un poco más asustado). Pasaron por el letrero que decía "¡Bienvenidos a Amity Park, el mejor lugar para vivir!" y se adentraron en el bosque.  
Siguieron avanzando conforme los sonidos se hacían más fuertes hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cabaña con aspecto lúgubre. Estaba destruida y no era más grande que la habitación de Danny.

Pero, dentro de la cabaña era donde se escuchaba ese golpeteó insistente.

Danny se acerco rápidamente e intento abrir la puerta de la cabaña, pero está estaba cerrada con un candado oxidado.  
−Danny…vámonos, esto no me gusta− murmuró Tucker mirando a su alrededor asustado.

− ¿Hay alguien ahí?− preguntó Danny.

En vez de que alguien respondiera, los golpes se hicieron más insistentes.

− ¡Tal vez son solo ratones!− exclamo Tucker. –Ratones grandes a los que les gusta golpear cosas.

Danny rodó los ojos e intento abrir la puerta. Tomó una roca que estaba tirada en el suelo y comenzó a golpear el oxidado candado hasta que este se rompió.

Tucker emitió un gritito casi inaudible cuando Danny abrió la puerta de la cabaña.

Estaba muy oscuro… no había ninguna ventana, pero si cientos de telarañas. En un rincón había un escritorio viejo y justo del otro lado, en una silla de madera, estaba sentada…

− ¡Sam!− grito Danny corriendo hacia ella.

La chica tenía el cabello revuelto y la ropa sucia, unas sogas las sujetaban con fuerza a la silla, una venda le cubría los ojos y otra más la boa.

− ¡Oh, por Dios!− exclamo Danny cuando llegó con ella seguido de Tucker. − ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Quién fue? ¿Estás herida? ¡Di algo, por todos los cielos!

Sam gruño.

−Creo que primero debemos quitarle la venda− opinó Tucker.

Danny siguió la sugerencia de su amigo y le quito la venda de los ojos, luego la de la boca.

−Tan listos como siempre− espetó Sam mirándolos con el seño fruncido. − ¿Cómo diablos me encontraron?

−La pregunta del millón sería… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?− preguntó Tucker mientras desataba las sogas que aprisionaban a la chica.

−Ni idea. Iba para mi casa cuando vi una sombra y aparecí aquí.

−Pero, ¿estas bien?− preguntó Danny ayudándola a levantarse con un aire sobreprotector digno de Jazz.

−Considerando que hace unos momentos creí que no saldría de aquí…si, estoy bien.

−Te buscábamos y oímos unos golpes… ¡Creímos que eran ratones malévolos!− exclamo Tucker con dramatismo.

− ¿Creímos?− preguntó Danny arqueando las cejas.

− ¡Era yo golpeando la silla contra la pared!− exclamo Sam enfadada.

−Te hirieron…−murmuró Danny.

Le tomo una mano a Sam en donde se podían ver unos pequeños rasguños. La chica aparto la mano rápidamente.

−No es nada…

−Déjame ver, yo…

−No, enserio…− dijo Sam preocupada. –Mis padres… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Deben de estar volviéndose locos! Tenemos que irnos y rápido.

Una carretera cerca del desierto era recorrida por una destartalada camioneta a una velocidad bastante razonable. En el asiento del conductor iba Frank, el hombre que había ayudado a Daniela y a su lado su esposa. Daniela estaba en la parte de atrás bastante emocionada.

− ¡Esperen a que mi primo me vea! ¡Se va a sorprender mucho!

− ¿Quieres mucho a ese chico, verdad?− preguntó Mary con curiosidad.

−Danny es la única persona que siempre me ha ayudado− explico Daniela.

−Un momento…tú te llamas Daniela y él se llama Danny− analizo Frank. – ¿Tu familia no tiene imaginación?

Daniela emitió una risita.

¿Cómo explicarles a esos dos ancianos que ella ni siquiera tenía familia? ¿Cómo decirles que ella no era más que una _copia_ de Danny? ¿Cómo explicarles que ella era el clon casi perfecto de su "primo"?

Mientras tanto, en la casa Fenton…

− ¡Están en grandes problemas!

Cuando los padres hablan al mismo tiempo…no puede ser buena señal.

Danny, Tucker y Sam estaban en el sofá de la sala, como tres condenados a muerte mirando a sus respectivos padres, que por consecuencia parecían verdugos.  
− ¡Pero salimos a buscar a Sam!− dijo Danny.

− ¡Si! ¡Sin permiso, jovencito!− exclamo Maddie muy enojada.

−Pero, la encontramos. Creo que en vez de castigo merecemos una recompensa− opinó Tucker.

−Tu recompensa serán dos meses limpiando la cochera− sentenció la madre de Tucker con los brazos cruzados.

− ¡Fueron a buscarme!− intervino Sam –De no ser por ellos, aun estaría encerrada en…

− ¡Nosotros estábamos a punto de encontrarte!− exclamo Jeremy Manson ofendido.

− ¿Si? ¿En qué planeta exactamente?− preguntó Sam arqueando las cejas.

− ¡Ustedes solo llamaron a la policía!− exclamo Danny. Odiaba cuando los padres de Sam actuaban como… como… los padres de Sam.

−Samantha− dijo Pamela Manson mirando a Danny con enojo. –Desde este momento tienes estrictamente prohibido hablarle a este mocoso.

−¡¿Qué?− gritaron Danny y Sam al mismo tiempo.

−Oh, vamos− dijo Jack Fenton alegremente. –Son solo chicos, creo que entenderán con algo menos…

− ¡Ni se te ocurra decirnos como criar a nuestra hija, fenómeno naranja!

Jack frunció el seño. Nadie se metía con el color naranja…

−Danny, desde ahora tienes prohibido acercarte a la chica lúgubre.

−Pero, papá…

− ¡Sin peros!− exclamo Maddie. –Desde ahora no sales de esta casa, excepto a la escuela.

−Señora Fenton, es un castigo muy…− comenzó a decir Tucker, pero se calló al ver la mirada de enfado de sus padres. –Cerrare mi boca.

Sam iba a replicar, pero su madre la tomó del brazo y salió de la casa Fenton seguida de su marido. La familia Foley hizo lo mismo y Jack cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

− ¡Ahora, Danny…!

−Si, si− suspiro Danny con resignación. –Iré a mi cuarto.

Se encaminó hacia las escaleras y vio a Jazz sentada en un escalón escuchando todo.

Sabía que no había estado en lo correcto al gritarle de esa manera, pero no podía disculparse… no en ese momento. Así que la ignoro y subió a su habitación.

Ya no podía aguantar más lo que estaba pasando… tenía que averiguar porque estaban pasando todas esas cosas y detener al culpable, lo antes posible.

* * *

**Bueno, no duro nada la desaparición de Sam, ¿cierto? Jejeje pero es Importante. Bueno, no tengo mucho ke decir... adoro el despiste de Tucker jeje.**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	8. Carceleras

**¡Hola! ¿Me tarde más de lo acostumbrado, verdad? Sorry, pero la escuela me trae locaaa! Lo bueno eske antes de salir son estas dos semanas en las ke no haremos nada XD así ke kreo ke podré actualizar rápido. Mmmm... bueno, creo que es todo. Este capitulo salió más largo jeje. Espero ke les guste y ke se intriguen...**

_**Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Butch Hartman...¿y él le dio final a la serie? Pfff mejor me hubieran pertenecido a mi.**_

* * *

**8.- CARCELERAS.**

Danny llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Se tiro en la cama sin quitarse los zapatos y golpeó su almohada.

Ahora resultaba, que por haber rescatado a Sam, no podía hablarle más… ¡La vida era un asco! Prefería mucho más ser un fenómeno de la naturaleza con poderes fantasma a un adolescente promedio que no podía hacer nada impresionante sin que lo castigaran.

Unos minutos después, Jazz abrió la puerta de su habitación con los brazos cruzados y una mueca en la boca, quedándose de pie en la entrada.

−Recuérdame poner un letrero de "¡Toca antes de entrar!" en la puerta− dijo Danny ácidamente.

−Solamente venía a decirte que prendieras la televisión. Puede haber algo que te interese ahí− dijo Jazz cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

A Danny le extraño que su hermana le diera un consejo así. Normalmente, Jazz desaprobaba la televisión o cualquier otro objeto que sirviera de distracción para el estudio.

−…Se que es algo inesperado, queridos ciudadanos...

Danny rodó los ojos. Ya se estaba cansando de ver a Vlad dar conferencias de prensa.

−Pero, confíen en mi. La nueva ley que establecí, evitara que sus hijos anden por la calle de noche, es peligroso para nuestra joven población.

−Y eso comentó nuestro alcalde después de haber informado que todos los menores de dieciocho años tendrán que estar en sus casas antes de las ocho de la noche− dijo un reportero.

−Es parte de una nueva serie de leyes que estoy firmando. Respecto al consejo de Amity Park, les aseguro que la policía está tomando cartas en el asunto…− continuó Vlad. –Esperemos que podamos encontrarlos pronto y castigar al culpable.

−Y en otras noticias, la princesa de la isla Kata-kata, contrajo matrimonio con el príncipe de la isla Kete-kete…

Danny apagó la televisión. Algo no andaba bien con todo eso.

Sam había dicho que el consejo de Amity Park debía aprobar toda nueva ley que Vlad estableciera antes de firmarla y hacerla valer. Pero, si el consejo no estaba, eso significaba que el alcalde podía aprobar cualquier ley que considerara adecuada para la ciudad. Y ya había hecho su primer movimiento.

Conociendo a Vlad… bueno, al Vlad de su supuesto sueño, Danny habría estado seguro de que él tenía algo que ver con la desaparición del consejo… pero, realmente no podía formar un criterio, pues no conocía a ese Vlad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una de las muchas carreteras que rodeaban la ciudad de Amity Park, Frank (el ancianito que había ayudado a Daniela) conducía una camioneta roja y destartalada. Mary, su mujer, iba al lado, mientras que Daniela iba en el asiento trasero bastante animada.

− ¿Y porque no tienes padres, cielo?− preguntó Mary con delicadeza.

−Eh… pues…−balbuceo Daniela retorciéndose las manos. –Digamos que desde que…"naci", solo he tenido a Danny.

−Pues me parece algo irresponsable que estés en una ciudad tu sola, si me permites decirlo− comentó la mujer. − ¡Es peligroso!

−Yo puedo cuidarme sola− dijo Daniela ofendida. –Además puedo volver a Amity Park cuando yo quiera a visitar a mi primo… excepto ahora que necesite su ayuda.

−Pero…

−Déjala tranquila, Mary− interrumpió Frank. –Ya vamos como a la mitad del camino, Daniela. Espero que estés contenta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la escuela Casper High, Danny caminaba rumbo a su casillero con Jazz al lado, aunque la pelirroja aun se negaba a hablar con él.

Al llegar, Tucker ya estaba esperando a su amigo. Jazz frunció el seño, alzó la cara con mucha dignidad y se fue directo a su salón sin decir nada.

− ¿Siguen peleados?− preguntó Tucker.

− ¿Te parece?− dijo Danny sarcásticamente. –Se que no me hablara, pero aun así, puedo apostarte a que no dejara de vigilarme para que no hable con Sam.

−Genial. Creí que sería la única con carcelera− comentó Sam llegando hasta ellos con el seño fruncido. Parecía de muy mal humor.

Al ver la mirada interrogatoria de sus amigos, Sam apuntó hacia el otro extremo del pasillo en donde Paulina y Dash conversaban sobre cosas superficiales y estúpidas (según la opinión de Sam), pero por alguna razón, la porrista no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

−Mi madre cree que ella es… ¿Cómo dijo? ¡Ah, sí! Una buena influencia para mí− dijo Sam gruñendo con cada palabra. –Le pago para que me vigilara y no pudiera hablar contigo.

Paulina llego corriendo hasta ellos y miró a Sam con las cejas arqueadas.

− ¿Hablabas con Fenton?

−Solo charlaba con Tucker− dijo Sam conteniendo las ganas de golpearla. –No es mi culpa que Danny también este aquí.

−Una sola palabra intercambiada y le diré a tus padres− dijo Paulina. − ¡No puedo vigilarte todo el tiempo, por todos los cielos! ¡Imagina que dirían de mí si me encuentran hablando contigo!

−Estás hablando conmigo.

− ¡Es cierto!−exclamo Paulina totalmente aterrada. − ¡Me voy de aquí!

−La detesto− gruño Sam cuando Paulina se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían a sus clases.

−Preferiría que me vigilara ella a Jazz− dijo Danny.

−Estoy segura que sí− dijo Sam aun más enojada ahora.

* * *

−Déjame ver si entendí− pidió la silueta con voz maléfica. – ¿Estas diciéndome que ese mocoso entrometido ya encontró a Samantha Manson?

−Sí, señor− dijo la armadura de Valery haciendo una reverencia.

−Bien… supongo que no es tan malo. No podíamos tenerla oculta para siempre y espero que con ese escarmiento deje de meterse en lo que no le importa. ¿Qué hay sobre el otro asunto? ¿Has localizado ya a Daniela Phantom?

−No, mi amo. El otro HoFa no ha utilizado su energía ectoplasmica.

− ¡Detesto a esa niña!− gruño la silueta. –Pero no durara. Daniela no sabe sobrevivir sin sus poderes fantasmas. Aun así no quiero que dejes de buscarla… esa niña pudiera significar mi fracaso. No podemos arriesgarnos, y más ahora que mi maquina está mejor que nunca…

* * *

Danny se encontraba en los asientos de atrás de la clase de literatura del señor Lancer. A su lado, estaba Tucker (un tanto dormido) y después Sam (bastante atenta). En las filas de adelante se encontraba Paulina, que miraba a Sam y a Danny de vez en cuando y con mucho cuidado. Tenía miedo de que alguien la viera preocupándose por perdedores como ellos, aunque fuera a cambio de dinero.

Lancer se hallaba tan absorto en su lección de "Romeo y Julieta" que no se dio cuenta cuando Tucker le lanzó un papelito a Danny.

_Cuando salgamos al almuerzo, no me esperes. Ve directo al armario del conserje en el segundo piso. Te alcanzare ahí._

Danny miró extrañado a su amigo, pero este le hizo un gesto de que no se preocupara. Cuando sonó el timbre, Danny tomó su mochila y se encaminó hacia el armario.

Pasaron más o menos diez minutos. Danny estaba sentado en una cubeta algo impaciente. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, la puerta se abrió y Sam y Tucker entraron corriendo.

−Escapamos de Paulina− explico Tucker.−Para ser una chica que usa tacones casi diariamente, es muy rápida.

−A Tucker se le ocurrió que aquí podremos hablar sin que nuestras carceleras nos interrumpan− dijo Sam sentándose en el suelo al lado del trapeador.

Danny sonrió. En su "sueño", varias veces habían acordado juntarse en ese armario para poder hablar de fantasmas y de los poderes de Danny sin que sus compañeros los escucharan. ¡Buenos viejos tiempos!

− ¿Vieron las noticias anoche?− preguntó Sam. –Al parecer, tu querido tío, impuso unas nuevas leyes para todos los menores de edad.

−Vlad no es mi tío− dijo Danny enfadado. Odiaba cuando la gente le decía eso solo porque sus padres eran "muy amigos". –Y si, lo vi. No podemos salir después de las ocho de la noche.

−Y dijo que solo era la primera de varias leyes nuevas− dijo Sam. –Algo no anda bien. Tucker, prende tu PDA para que podamos ver las noticias.

−No puedo− dijo Tucker, súbitamente deprimido.

− ¿Y por qué no?

− ¿Recuerdan el día en que las luces fallaron? Pues, desde esa vez, mi PDA no quiere encender. Es como si se hubieran robado toda su energía o algo así…

− ¿Enserio?− preguntó Sam interesada. –A mi computadora le paso lo mismo. Creí que era algún circuito, pero…

− ¡¿Cómo puedes comparar tu computadora con mi PDA?− grito Tucker ofendido. − ¿Para qué usabas esa máquina? ¿Para ver videos góticos? ¿Escuchar música deprimente? ¿O para tonterías como las tareas de la escuela? ¡Mi PDA era importante! ¡Casi era como mi alma gemela!

−Cielos, cálmate− dijo Sam sorprendida. –Me refería a que están pasando muchas cosas raras. Primero fallan las luces constantemente, tu estúpido PDA no sirve, me secuestran, el alcalde firma nuevas leyes, el consejo desaparece…

−Y no olvides la roca verde− interrumpió Tucker.

− ¿Qué roca verde?

−Cuando te fuimos a buscar encontramos una roca verde y brillante, ¿verdad, Danny?

−No me lo recuerdes− pidió Danny tocándose la parte de la mano en la que la roca le había dado un toque eléctrico.

− ¿Qué con eso?− preguntó Sam de malhumor. –Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar como para preocuparnos por una roca, Tucker.

−Bien− gruño Tucker. –Cuando yo encuentro algo, a ustedes no les interesa. Están a punto de timbrar, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Sam…

− ¡Esperen!− dijo Danny al ver que se levantaban. – ¿Sam, podríamos hablar un momento antes de que no pueda dirigirte la palabra?

−Seguro. ¿Tucker?

−Estaré vigilando la puerta− dijo Tucker sonriendo pícaramente.

Cuando salió, Danny se paso una mano por el despeinado cabello negro, al parecer, en gesto nervioso.

− ¿Y bien?− lo apuró Sam.

−Bueno… yo, ya sabes… este… quería decirte que… bueno, yo… que lo lamento.

− ¿Eh?

−Si, bueno… por lo que te dije en mi casa. Por eso saliste antes, ¿no? Porque tú y yo peleamos…terminaste en esa cabaña por mi culpa y…

−Oye, oye− dijo Sam con severidad. –Eso no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de algún psicópata suelto. Además, tú me salvaste.

−No tendría que haberte salvado si no te hubiera hecho salir y…

−Supongo que yo también pude haberme contenido al gritarte− admitió Sam. –Ambos somos unos tontos, Danny. No debes sentirte así. Y, bueno…−Sam miró hacia el piso y se sonrojó un poco. –Creo que es muy tierno que te sientas culpable.

− ¿Ah, sí?− preguntó Danny también sonrojado. ¿Por qué era que tenía que fingir que Sam no le gustaba?

−Todo está bien. Claro, si pasamos por alto el hecho de que gracias a la ineptitud de nuestros padres, no podamos hablarnos.

−Es como lo que leía Lancer− comentó Danny. –"Romeo y Julieta", familias enemigas, ellos viéndose a escondidas…

−Romeo y Julieta eran pareja, Danny− dijo Sam caminando hacia la puerta. –Nosotros somos amigos.

Ah, sí. Era por eso que tenía que fingir. Sam solo lo quería como su amigo, solo porque no habían pasado ninguna aventura fantasmal juntos.

−Sí, claro− balbuceo Danny.

−Entonces… creo que tengo que volver. Paulina sufriría una crisis que le dejaría muchas arrugas si no me encuentra…−Sam sonrió maliciosamente y salió del armario.

Si, eran solo amigos. Y sería así hasta que Danny encontrara la manera de recuperar sus poderes y regresar todo a la normalidad.

* * *

Frank, Mary y Daniela ya habían recorrido la mitad del camino. Se estaba haciendo de noche en la carretera, más sin embargo, el ancianito seguía manejando mientras Daniela dormía plácidamente en el asiento trasero.

− ¿Crees que estemos haciendo bien?− preguntó Mary después de un rato de silencio.−Ella es una niña pequeña, que por alguna razón desconocida quiere llegar a otra ciudad.

−Creo que esa niña sabe lo que hace− opinó Frank. –Además, ella dice que su primo está en Amity Park, ¿no? Creo que deberíamos confiar más en ella.

−Pero, ¿Qué tal si…?

Pero, la pregunta de Mary fue interrumpida porque en el cielo, algo que parecía un avión pequeño cruzo por el aire haciéndolos sobresaltarse.

− ¿Qué fue eso?

Frank detuvo la camioneta y salió junto con su esposa para observar "el pequeño avión" que volaba a su alrededor, como buscando algo… o alguien.

Daniela se despertó al no sentir más el tambaleo de la camioneta y salió con los ancianitos.

− ¿Qué paso?

−Hay algo volando por ahí− dijo Mary apuntando hacia el cielo. − ¡Tal vez sea una nave del espacio, Frank! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Y tú me llamaste loca!

Daniela palideció súbitamente al ver "el avión" que señalaba la pareja.

−Oh, oh− murmuró. − ¡Suban a la camioneta!

−Pero…

− ¡Eso no es un avión! ¡Ni una nave espacial! ¡Suban ahora!− grito Daniela mientras comenzaba a empujar a los ancianitos.

Los tres estuvieron de nuevo dentro del vehículo y Daniela le grito a Frank que arrancara lo más rápido posible.

−Ahora sí, niña− dijo Mary nerviosa. –Debes decirnos que…

− ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Avanza!

Frank obedeció a la niña y condujo la camioneta a gran velocidad. Daniela miraba por la ventanita del asiento trasero bastante asustada.

− ¡Te hemos ayudado sin preguntarte!− continuó Mary. − ¡Merecemos una explicación!

− ¡Me quiere a mí!− exclamo Daniela. –Trata de atraparme para llevarme con…

Pero justo en ese momento, Daniela se percato de que no había nadie siguiéndolos, pero que aun se escuchaba el zumbido característico que tanto la asustaba.

− ¡Detenga la camioneta! ¡Ahora!

Frank obedeció a Daniela y apago las luces. No se veía absolutamente nada en toda la carretera desierta.

−No hagan ruido…− susurró Daniela.

Se quedaron callados un minuto entero, lo único que se escuchaba alrededor era el ruido de los pocos animales que había en el desierto y el zumbido del "avión" que los había asustado.

Daniela estaba a punto de decirle a Frank que volviera a arrancar, cuando vieron que la cosa que había estado volando bajaba a la carretera y se detenía justo enfrente de la camioneta.

−Valery…− murmuró Daniela frunciendo el seño.

La armadura roja y negra de Valery estaba frente a ellos, volteando hacia los lados y apuntando un radar de su muñeca hacia la carretera.

Por fin, después de unos segundos que a todos les parecieron años, la armadura apagó su radar y se fue, pensando que no había seres ectoplasmicos por ahí.

Daniela suspiro de alivio, pero luego volvió a fruncir el seño.

− ¿Por qué Valery quiere atraparme?

− ¡Muy bien!− gruño Mary completamente aterrada. − ¡Debes decirnos todo! ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Por qué está persiguiéndote? ¿Qué…?

− ¿Y si les contara mejor un cuento? ¡Se algunos grandiosos!− dijo Daniela nerviosa.

La ancianita parecía al borde de un ataque nervioso, así que Daniela suspiro y se dispuso a contarles todo.

−Bien…− gruño. –Pero no me van a creer nada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa Fenton, Danny ya se disponía a dormir.

Tal como él había previsto, Jazz no le había hablado en todo el día, pero si había estado muy pendiente de él para que no pudiera hablarle a Sam, mientras que ella, había sido perseguida por Paulina durante todo el día. Tucker había estado tratando de juntarlos entre clases para que pudieran dirigirse la palabra. Debía de aceptar que su amigo era persistente.

Cuando Danny se quedo dormido, comenzó a soñar con el día en que por primera vez había entrado al portal de sus padres. Era increíble que solo hubieran pasado unos días, cuando a él se le hacían meses. No podía ser.

Y ahí estaba Sam, tomando fotografías por todos lados y diciéndole que no iba a pasar nada malo, y Tucker algo preocupado pero entusiasmado a la vez e incluso se soñó a sí mismo, con el traje de radioactividad puesto, entrando con mucho cuidado al portal… Pero justo en el momento en que encendió la maquina, su sueño cambio…

De nuevo estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, convertido en fantasma. Pero, a diferencia de la vez pasada, solo había un fantasma con él: Reloj.

Él era uno de los pocos fantasmas que había ayudado a Danny con sus poderes. Incluso lo había salvado una vez, cuando habían viajado en el tiempo y todo eso…

−Tienes que distinguir la cara del mal, chico− dijo Reloj.

− ¿Qué?

−Combatirlo y vencerlo.

− ¿A quién?

−Destruir el "arma"…

−Pero, ¿Qué…?

−Solo si lo haces, volverás a la realidad…

−Y es que solo los HoFa son inmunes a esto.

− ¿HoFa? Mitad humano, mitad fantasma…

−Encuéntralo, destrúyela y regresa todo a la normalidad.

Y por segunda vez en la semana, Danny se levanto de sobresalto, sudando gotas frías y ardiendo en calentura. Miró a su alrededor y por la falta de rayos del sol en su habitación dedujo que aun era de madrugada.

¿Qué demonios querían decir esos sueños?

Decidió levantarse, ya que le sería imposible volverse a dormir. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua para calmarse, pero entonces… vio la puerta del laboratorio.

Tenía que ver el portal.

Bajo con mucho cuidado y observo que el laboratorio estaba igual que siempre, salvo porque el portal estaba cerrado con un candado de hierro y sin ninguna muestra del humo fantasmagórico que salía normalmente de él.

¿Y si lo intentaba? ¿Y si abría el portal y se metía en él para ver qué pasaba? Tal vez terminaría obteniendo sus poderes fantasmas otra vez… O tal vez terminaría en coma otra vez… o tal vez, en este intento no tendría tanta suerte y terminaría muerto…

¿Acaso estaba loco? No podía arriesgarse así…

Además el portal no parecía un "portal fantasma"… estaba frío y sin ninguna gracia.

Ya se había cansado de eso. Tal vez si lo había soñado todo… estaba demasiado concentrado en averiguar quién había creado esa "dimensión paralela" que no se había puesto a pensar que tal vez… todos tenían razón.

Él no era, nunca había sido y nunca sería mitad fantasma…

No existía la zona fantasma, ni los villanos…

Todas sus aventuras fantasmales eran solo un sueño, un sueño muy largo y loco.

Ya lo había aceptado. Eso nunca paso… Él era un adolescente normal, con una vida normal y unos padres… bueno, no tan normales. Pero no era un fantasma.

Decepcionado, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Ya era hora de olvidar ese sueño y tratar de salvar la vida que en realidad tenía.

* * *

− ¿Las carreteras que rodean Amity Park?− preguntaba la silueta.

−Según mis sensores, señor… La energía ectoplasmica de un HoFa estaba justo en ese punto, pero no puedo encontrarla si no la utiliza− explico la armadura de Valery.

− ¡Esa mocosa! Viene para la ciudad… Seguro que viene a advertirle a Fenton todo lo que está pasando. ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡Arruinara todo! Quiero que aunque te sea difícil la encuentres. Luego, tráela hasta mí. Quiero ser yo quien por fin acabe con esa mocosa de Daniela Phantom…

* * *

Ya era de día en la casa Fenton y Jazz se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela.

Ya tenía en su mochila los miles de libros que según ella, utilizarían en ese día. Estaba por irse, cuando su mochila se cayó debido al peso de libros que llevaba.

Jazz suspiro y se dispuso a recogerlos cuando un librito pequeño y rosa llamo su atención.

Era su diario, no lo había abierto desde que Danny había entrado en coma… Había estado demasiado preocupada.

Lo abrió y comenzó a pasar las páginas con nostalgia cuando algo llamó su atención… En las orillas, no estaba la fecha de días anteriores, si no de fechas que aun ni siquiera llegaban.

Y además, todas las frases se le hacían irreconocibles, aunque estuvieran escritas con su letra.

"_Creo que Danny debe decirme su secreto cuando esté listo. No le voy a decir que lo sé… así debe ser…"_

"_Ahora que ya lo sabe, todo ha sido mucho más fácil…"_

"_Hoy iré a ayudarlo a él y a sus amigos a cazar fantasmas, aunque no vi a Sam muy contenta con el asunto…"_

"_Le probare a Danny y a todos que puedo cazar fantasmas yo sola…"_

"_Hoy tuve que hacer equipo con Sam, y a pesar de todo… creo que me fue bien. No sabía que esa chica pudiera ser tan lista y divertida, ¿sabes, Diario? Creo que eh encontrado una buena amiga…"_

"_Danny salvó al mundo, Diario… ¡Yo confiaba en él!"_

Y todas las frases eran parecidas. Seguramente Danny había entrado y falsificado su letra como otra de sus bromas… ya no lo aguantaba.

Jazz arrancó las hojas de su diario y las tiró a la basura. Tomó su mochila y salió de su cuarto gruñendo por la falta de madurez de su hermano menor.

* * *

**¿Con dudas? ¡Eso espero! jaja. Así ke Danny ya acepto ke es un chico normal, ¿ustedes ke piensan? **

**¡Reviews plis! **


	9. Enfermería

**¡No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda! Y de ke manera...jeje. Bueno, este...**

**Este capitulo probablemente es el más largo hasta ahora, pero... bueno, tiene datos SUPER IMPORTANTES además creo que ya vamos llegando al punto clave de la historia jeje. Fue el capitulo ke más me tarde en corregir...dah, de verdad no se komo antes me atrevía a publicar así (si...voy a decir lo mismo en unos años de esto, no? XD)**

**En fin, aki trate de abarcar mucho la relación de amistad ke tienen Danny-Tucker-Sam, ya saben... son BFF los tres jeje. Y tmb trate de poner algo de romantico de Danny y Sam...¿Que? ¡Los adoro!**

**Tengo ke confesar, ke tambien adoro a TuckerXJazz jeje pero NO va a haber ningun brote amoroso entre estos dos, descuiden...(para los ke no les gusta, porke a mi me fascina).**

_**Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), mi límite no sería la tercera temporada...**_

* * *

**9.- ENFERMERÍA.**

En la secundaria Casper High, Danny guardaba libros en su casillero. Había estado bastante deprimido y no era para menos.

Ahora que ya había aceptado que era un humano común y corriente, las cosas parecían más aburridas que nunca. Ni siquiera la caída de Dash en gimnasia le había reanimado el ánimo. Tucker a su lado, se hallaba con el seño fruncido, como si no comprendiera algo y no había hablado mucho en toda la mañana.

− ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?− preguntó Danny.

−Es…

− ¡Escuchen, adolescentes sin futuro prometedor!− grito Lancer en el pasillo, por medio de un altavoz. − ¡Acaba de llegar una orden de los superiores! A partir de hoy, las clases se extenderán por dos horas más.

Una ola de gritos y sonidos de inconformación invadieron el pasillo. Algunos le lanzaron bolitas de papel.

− ¡A nadie le gusta esto! Pero, son órdenes y debemos obedecer. ¿En realidad creen que quiero estar más horas aquí con ustedes?

Luego, el profesor se metió a un aula antes de que le siguieran lanzando cosas.

− ¡Dios, no resisto estar aquí en la escuela y ahora la aumentan por dos horas!− exclamo Tucker pegándole a su casillero.

−Ya me lo suponía− dijo Sam llegando hasta ellos. − ¿No lo ven? ¡Es obvio! Esto es parte de las nuevas leyes que nuestro querido alcalde está firmando. Es como si quisiera que ningún menor saliera a la calle…

− ¿Qué?

−Bueno, primero dice que ningún menor de edad puede salir después de las ocho, luego extiende las horas de escuela− se explico Sam. –Vlad está tramando algo y si me lo preguntan, es en contra de la juventud individual e inteligente…

− ¿Acaso hablas con Fenton?− preguntó Paulina llegando hasta ella.

−Excepto por ella− comentó Sam frunciendo el seño. –Solo charlaba con Tucker. No es mi culpa que por "casualidad" Danny también este aquí.

−Muy bien. Pero, te vigilo…

Paulina se dio la vuelta agitando su largo cabello negro y arrancando suspiros de varios chicos que pasaban por ahí. Sam gruño.

−La detesto…

A la hora del almuerzo, Danny se encaminó de nuevo al armario del conserje como había acordado con Tucker. A los pocos minutos llegaron él y Sam cansados de escapar de Paulina que (para ser una chica estúpida y superficial, según Sam) era bastante atlética.

− ¿Cuándo creen que puedan hablarse de nuevo?− preguntó Tucker sentándose en una cubeta. –Esto está comenzando a cansarme.

− ¿Qué iba me ibas a decir en la mañana?− le preguntó Danny a su amigo.

−Es sobre la roca que encontramos. Estuve investigando un poco y en el periódico dice que varias personas han encontrado rocas parecidas en las afueras de Amity Park.

− ¿Y?

− ¡Nadie sabe que es! Pero han encontrado tantas que…

−Tucker, tenemos problemas más serios− dijo Sam cruzando los brazos.

− ¡Oh, claro! Ustedes quieren espiar al alcalde, cosa que es ilegal y yo solo quiero averiguar una inofensiva roca que…

− ¿Dejamos eso para luego?− preguntó Danny cansinamente.

−Estás celoso de que a mí no me haya dado una descarga eléctrica y a ti si− comentó Tucker cruzando los brazos.

Danny rodó los ojos.

* * *

El sol abrazaba el desierto y más específicamente, las carreteras que conducían a la ciudad de Amity Park.

En la camioneta de Frank, se hallaba él y su mujer, tras ellos, Daniela con cara nerviosa.

− ¿Estás diciéndonos que tu y tu primo son mitad fantasmas y que no lo recordamos por culpa de un plan malvado?− preguntó Mary.

Daniela asintió. Acababa de contarles toda la historia a los ancianitos. La mujer soltó una carcajada muy fuerte. Daniela rodó los ojos… sabía que no le creerían…

−Pues yo si te creo− dijo Frank firmemente.

Mary dejó de reír y miró a su esposo como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loco.

−Frank… ¿Estás consciente de lo que dices? ¡No es posible que creas que…!

−Sé que es algo loco, pero no veo porque esta niñas nos mentiría.

− ¡Exacto!− exclamó Daniela contenta. –Es usted muy listo, señor.

Y a continuación, el anciano se puso a hacerle preguntas a Daniela sobre su origen y sobre qué clase de poderes tenía. Mary rodó los ojos. Su esposo se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

* * *

Estaba otra vez en un lugar oscuro, convertido en fantasma. Pero ahora, no había ningún fantasma a su alrededor… ni siquiera Reloj.

Danny miró hacia los lados, pero no había nada. De pronto, sintió un escalofrío en la nuca y su sentido fantasma se activo haciendo que le saliera humo frío por la boca.

De pronto, una carcajada maléfica se escucho a sus espaldas y al voltear, Danny casi se desmaya…

El desasteroide que había amenazado con destruir la Tierra iba hacia él, cada vez más cerca. Danny intentó volar lejos de ahí, pero no pudo. Ni siquiera podía lanzarle rayos o algo así… Estaba como petrificado en ese oscuro lugar solo esperando que el desasteroide lo aplastara.

Pero, arriba del desasteroide había alguien.

Una silueta familiar, oscura…

_¡Danny! ¡Danny!_

El desasteroide aumento de velocidad y de él salió fuego. Un fuego verde brillante. La silueta miraba a Danny con esos ojos rojos y extrañamente familiares…

_¡Oh, Danny, por favor!_

Danny quería ver quién era. Danny tenía que ver quien estaba arriba del desasteroide… Por alguna razón, sabía que debía de permanecer ahí hasta ver quien era la silueta que se reía a carcajadas…

_¡Danny!_

Despertó de sobresalto.

Estaba boca arriba en el piso, ardiendo de fiebre como nunca y jadeando.

Sam y Tucker estaban cada uno a su lado, la primera con la mano en su pecho y los ojos ligeramente vidriosos, el segundo le tocaba la frente para comprobar su estado de temperatura.

Danny abrió pesadamente los ojos sin comprender muy bien que había pasado. Sus compañeros y Lancer estaban formando un circulo a su alrededor, todos parecían conmocionados.

− ¡Por El Diario de Ana Frank, Fenton!− exclamo Lancer. – ¿Qué le sucedió?

Tucker le paso una mano por el hombro y lo ayudo a incorporarse. Danny se secó la frente que estaba llena de gotas frías.

− ¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!− exclamo Sam.

−Foley, Manson, encárguense. ¡El resto de la clase, regrese a sus asientos!

Danny estaba mareado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se tambaleó un poco al levantarse… afortunadamente, Sam y Tucker le pasaron un brazo por sus hombros y lo ayudaron a salir fuera del salón.

− ¿Qué paso?− preguntó Danny y al hablar, solo salió un susurro de su boca.

−Espera a que lleguemos a la enfermería…− dijo Sam con la voz quebrada.

Danny no discutió. Recorrieron varios pasillos en silencio, hasta llegar. La enfermera, que era una ancianita dulce y arrugada, les indico una cama cerca de la ventana.

Le toco la frente a Danny, luego le puso un termómetro en la boca y rápidamente se encamino a buscar la medicina adecuada.

Danny recostó su cabeza en la almohada. Poco a poco todo dejaba de dar vueltas…

−Estábamos en clase de literatura y…creo que te quedaste dormido o algo− dijo Tucker mientras acercaba dos sillas para él y Sam. –Luego te caíste de la silla y pues… parecía como si…

−Te desmayaste− dijo Sam, sentándose rápidamente en la silla junto a la cama de Danny. –Estabas diciendo algunas cosas…

− ¿Qué cosas?

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que él no supo descifrar.

− ¿Qué cosas?

−Bueno…− dijo Tucker incomodo. –Decías, "¿Quién es?" y unos nombres extraños, además…cosas sobre fantasmas. Tal vez Jazz tiene razón, viejo. Los inventos de tus padres están por hacerte colapsar…

− ¡No digas tonterías! Estoy perfectamente bien.

Luego intento levantarse, pero Sam le puso una mano en el hombro impidiéndoselo.

−No, no, no. Tú te quedas aquí. No te queremos de vuelta en el hospital, ¿o sí?

−Pero si ya…

− ¡Te quedas aquí porque yo lo digo!

−Sí, mamá− gruño Danny volviendo a acomodarse en la almohada.

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y Jazz llegó corriendo hasta la cama de su hermano, apartando a sus amigos de un empujón.

− ¡Oh, Danny! ¿Estás bien? ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Me avisaron que te habían traído hasta acá! ¿Qué te duele? ¿Tienes fiebre, verdad? ¡Oh, si tienes fiebre! ¿Dónde está la enfermera? ¿Qué te paso?− luego se volvió hacía sus amigos. − ¿Qué le hicieron?

−Oh, nada. De repente se me ocurrió que sería divertido causarle fiebre y lo hice− comentó Sam sarcásticamente.

−Será mejor que te lleve a casa− dijo Jazz, ignorando a Sam.

−Pero, la enfermera dijo que volvería con las medicinas− explico Tucker.

−No puedes llevártelo, Jazz.

−Creo que yo soy su hermana y sé lo que es mejor para Danny…

En ese momento, la enfermera entro a la habitación y le llevo un frasco a Danny.

−Será mejor que te tomes todo, Fenton. Creo que colapsaste del estrés… siempre he dicho que les encargan demasiada tarea aquí.

− ¿Podría decírselo a la directora?− preguntó Tucker ilusionado.

− ¿Verdad que puedo llevarme a Danny a casa?− preguntó Jazz mirando a Sam con desafío.

− ¿Qué no ves como está, niña? Fenton se quedara aquí descansando hasta que terminen las clases. Ahora, tengo que ver mi telenovela.

La enfermera salió de ahí mientras Sam se cruzaba de brazos con ademán triunfante y Jazz fruncía el seño.

− ¿Seguro que estas bien?

−Ya te lo dijo la enfermera, Jazz− dijo Danny cansinamente. –Puedes irte.

La chica lo miró ofendida y luego cruzó los brazos viendo a Sam y a Tucker, como si creyera que su hermano peligraba con esos dos cerca. Se encamino hacia la salida y dio un portazo.

−Creo que está molesta− comentó Sam, aunque sonrió. –Ahora, tomate esa medicina.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco y obedeció. Tucker se dejo caer en la silla y prendió la televisión.

Pero lo que vieron ahí, no fue de mucha ayuda para que Danny se relajara…

−Créanme ciudadanos, estas nuevas leyes son para la seguridad de sus hijos− decía Vlad Masters en una conferencia de prensa. –La ciudad de Amity Park ya no es segura. El consejo de Amity Park sigue sin aparecer y lo que menos quiero es que a sus hijos les pase algo.

− ¡Alcalde, Masters!− dijo una reportera. − ¿Qué puede decir acerca de las quejas de la luz eléctrica?

−Ah…eso. La compañía de luz ya está haciendo los arreglos, no tienen de que preocuparse.

− ¿Y cuál era el nuevo anuncio que tenía que hacer, alcalde?

− ¡Ah, claro! Quiero informarles, queridos ciudadanos, que he comprado el periódico de Amity Park. Es una gran inversión. Además, pueden estar seguros de que será mucho mejor leerlo si saben que su alcalde es quien lo manda a imprimir, ¿o no?

−Una última cosa, alcalde− pidió un reportero. − ¿Qué tiene que decir acerca de los rumores de que hay un OVNI rondando por la ciudad?

−No me preocupan los chismes. Son solo habladurías de la gente. No tengo más que decir− dijo Vlad firmemente y luego se dio la vuelta, no sin antes sonreír para las cámaras.

− ¿Recuerdan que dije que no había que preocuparnos por el alcalde?− preguntó Tucker mientras apagaba la televisión. –Bien, retiro lo dicho.

− ¿Para qué querría Vlad comprar el periódico de la ciudad?− preguntó Danny confundido.

−Ese periódico de por sí ya es malo− opinó Sam. –Ahora solo van a publicar lo que Vlad quiere… ¡Tomate esa medicina!

−Sí, si− dijo Danny rodando los ojos y tomando un sorbo. − ¿Saben? No tienen por qué estarse aquí, si quieren pueden regresar a clases y…

− ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenías que recordármelo?− dijo Tucker levantándose apresuradamente.− Tengo que ir a clase de Matemáticas a hacer una prueba especial porque he tenido algunos problemas…

− ¿Qué clase de problemas?

−No he aprobado nada desde que inicio el semestre…− murmuró Tucker apenado.

−Descuida, yo me quedare con Danny− dijo Sam.

−No es necesario que…

− ¡Tu cierra la boca y tomate esa medicina!− lo interrumpió Sam severamente.

−Bien, le diré a Paulina que estás en la biblioteca, nunca quiere entrar ahí− dijo Tucker con una sonrisa saliendo de la enfermería.

− ¿Ya te sientes mejor?− pregunto Sam, cambiando súbitamente su tono severo por uno más suave.

−Me siento algo mareado, ¿tu estas bien?− le preguntó Danny mirando los ojos vidriosos de su amiga.

−Estoy bien− dijo Sam pasándose una mano por los ojos rápidamente. –Es solo que… bueno, no me hagas caso, fue una tontería.

− ¿Qué cosa?

−Me recordó un poco a cuando saliste del portal hace unas semanas− confesó Sam. –Fue un Deja Vu horrible.

− ¿Podrías hablarme un poco de eso?− preguntó Danny interesado. –Ya sabes, de cuando estuve en coma…

Era cierto que ya no creía ser mitad fantasma, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera conocer todos los detalles que aun no le quedaban claros.

Sam pareció incomoda ante la petición, pues torció la boca y miró hacia el techo.

−Bueno, aunque no lo creas no recuerdo mucho… Después de que saliste del portal y te desmayaste, llegaron Jazz y tus padres, les explicamos todo y luego te llevamos al hospital. A partir de ahí está un poco borroso todo, ¿sabes? Recuerdo que Dash dijo algo sobre ti y yo le di un golpe en el brazo que casi lo hace llorar… pero nada más.

−Vamos, sucedió hace algunos días… No es posible que nadie lo recuerde− dijo Danny confundido. Cuando le había preguntado a su madre, ella le había dicho lo mismo.

−No te angusties por eso ahora− dijo Sam. –Necesitas descansar… ¡Termínate esa medicina!

−Cielos, ya voy…− dijo Danny dándole otro sorbo a la medicina. –Hablas como Jazz.

− ¡No es verdad!− exclamo Sam enfadada.

−Ambas son demasiado sobreprotectoras para empezar− dijo Danny divertido.

Jazz y Sam nunca se habían llevado muy bien, pero él pensaba que eso se debía a que ambas tenían mucho en común. En su sueño incluso, habían logrado ser amigas después de un largo periodo de aceptación.

−Solo no quiero que vuelva a pasarte algo. No sé qué haría sin ti… Y sin Tucker− añadió Sam rápidamente, luego se sonrojo.

Un momento… ¿Había dicho lo que él creía que había dicho?

Esa frase se le hacía muy familiar… y era porque, Sam le había dicho lo mismo en su sueño cuando habían ido de campamento al bosque y Walker (el fantasma carcelero) había atrapado a todos sus compañeros dejándolos solos a él y a Sam.

¡Había sido tan buen momento! Claro, que él lo había arruinado todo porque en ese entonces, aun no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por su mejor amiga. Pero, ¿Por qué demonios pensaba en eso? Nada había sido real… Era una simple casualidad.

−Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti, Sam…

−Y sin Tucker, no olvides a Tucker− dijo Sam nerviosa y bastante sonrojada.

−Ah, si…− murmuró Danny también sonrojándose.

* * *

De vuelta en la carretera que rodeaba Amity Park, la camioneta de Frank parecía acercarse más a la ciudad. Daniela estaba más que emocionada… no dejaba de dar vueltas en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

− ¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡No lo creo! ¡Oh, esto es tan bueno! ¡Por fin voy a llegar con Danny! ¡Me muero de ganas de verlo!

−Ya casi estamos ahí, pequeña− le dijo Frank amistosamente. –Esperamos haberte servido de algo…

− ¿Está jugando? ¡Son mis salvadores! ¡De no ser por ustedes aun estaría a mitad del desierto tratando de encontrar a mi primo!

−Sí, cariño. Lo que tu digas− comentó Mary, sin creerle mucho aun.

− ¡Ya quiero ver a Danny! Seguro que cuando me vea dirá… ¡Oh, no!

−Sí, tienes razón.

− ¡No! No "¡Oh, no!" eso, "¡Oh, no!" aquello…

Los ancianos miraron hacia donde Daniela apuntaba. Frank detuvo la camioneta de golpe.

La armadura de Valery estaba a mitad de la calle, a unos metros más delante de donde estaban ellos.

− ¿Qué diablos…?

− ¡Shhh!− dijo Daniela tapándole la boca a la mujer.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, pues la armadura volteó inesperadamente hasta ellos, exhibiendo sus ojos negros que brillaban por el sol.

"_No estoy transformada" _se repetía Daniela interiormente. _"No me encontrara si no soy un fantasma"._

Pero entonces, la armadura sacó de su muñeca un pequeño radar que emitía destellos rojizos y apunto hacia ellos.

−Energía humana en la zona… Energía humana…− decía la armadura con voz como de computadora.

Daniela se mordió el labio, dudosa de que su plan fuera a funcionar, pero resignada, les indico a Frank y a Mary que no se movieran y salió por la ventanilla de atrás de la camioneta sin hacer ruido.

La armadura de Valery se acerco poco a poco al vehículo, con el radar apuntando hacia los ancianitos.

Daniela estaba sudando. No podía dejar que a Frank o a Mary les pasara algo. Así que con cuidado de no ser vista, rodeó la camioneta hasta detenerse a espaldas de la armadura.

− ¡Oye, pedazo de cacharro!− grito la niña con una piedra en la mano. – ¿Por qué no intentas atraparme?

Daniela le lanzó la piedra a la armadura antes de que esta reaccionara y cuando lo hizo, su radar comenzó a titilar más que antes.

− ¡Energía ectoplasmica! ¡Energía ectoplasmica! ¡La HoFa ha sido localizada!

Daniela suspiro resignada.

−Bueno, ya no tengo nada que perder.

Y dicho esto, alzó sus brazos en el aire y un destello de luz la rodeo. Pronto, sus ojos dejaron de ser azules para convertirse en verde fosforescente, su cabello negro se convirtió en plateado y su ropa casual fue sustituida por un uniforme negro con una "D" en el pecho.

Mary emitió un grito muy agudo y se dejo caer en el asiento de la camioneta.

− ¿Qué? Yo les dije que era mitad fantasma.

La armadura se elevo en el aire y lanzó un rayo que Daniela esquivo fácilmente haciendo un campo de fuerza. Luego, junto la energía que había salido del campo y se le lanzó a la armadura con tanta fuerza que esta cayo a metros de distancia de donde estaban ellos.

Daniela no desaprovecho el tiempo y corrió a la camioneta.

− ¡Tu…tu…y esa cosa…tu…!− balbuceaba Mary impresionada.

−Escuchen, no tengo mucho tiempo y necesito otro favor− dijo Daniela. –Por favor, tienen que llegar a Amity Park y buscar a Danny Fenton. Díganle que van de mi parte, que yo me encontrare con él en cuanto me sea posible y le explicare todo, pero que por ahora no crea nada de lo que oye…

Daniela iba a decir más, pero en eso, un rayo rojo le dio de lleno en el cuerpo y la lanzó lejos de la camioneta.

− ¡Daniela!− gritaron Mary y Frank a la vez.

La niña alzó la cabeza, viendo como la armadura de Valery se acercaba a ella poco a poco…

− ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Hagan lo que les dije, por favor!

Mary estaba por bajarse del vehículo para ayudar a la niña cuando su esposo arrancó y la camioneta se alejo de ahí rápidamente en dirección a la ciudad.

−Bueno, creo que tú no eres Valery− razonó Daniela poniéndose de pie. –Genial, entonces no me dará remordimiento lastimarte.

Y dicho esto Daniela se elevo en el aire, con la armadura tras ella cargando rayos en las manos.

* * *

Se habían acabado todos los temas de conversación. Habían hablado de cómo sus padres eran tontos por prohibirles que se hablaran, del comportamiento controlador y algo psicópata que tenía Jazz, de lo que solían hacer antes, de las tonterías de Tucker y hasta se habían sincerado al hablar de lo que planeaban hacer cuando terminaran la escuela y sus padres ya no los dominaran más.

Esa era una de las cosas que a Danny más le gustaba de estar con Sam: que podían hablar de todo, sin necesidad de alguna mentira.

Después de haber hablado tanto, habían acordado ver la televisión. Danny le había dejado en el canal de deportes y Sam había fingido interés por unos veinte minutos para luego quedarse dormida con la cabeza recostada en la cama.

Y Danny no pudo evitar pensar que Sam se veía completamente adorable… ¡Pero ya tendría que pensar esas cosas! Si se había convencido de que era un chico normal, entonces tenía que convencerse de que Sam era solo su mejor amiga.

Porque… como se lo repetía constantemente, lo único que los había hecho terminar de novios eran las aventuras fantasmales que habían vivido.

Sin fantasmas, no había Danny y Sam. Así de simple.

Ser adolescente era un asco.

* * *

Sam caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, pero estaba vacía… No se encontraban ni sus padres, ni su abuela y no había ningún ruido a su alrededor.

De repente, al pie de la escalera, visualizó a Danny… Pero no parecía Danny en verdad.

Sus ojos estaban verdes, su cabello plateado y su ropa era extraña… sin embargo, Sam sabía que era él.

−Danny, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tú cabello…?

−Lo olvidaste− dijo Danny frunciendo el seño.

− ¿Olvidar? ¿Olvidar que?

−Jamás debiste hacerlo.

− ¿Qué? ¿Era tu cumpleaños acaso?

−Nunca hubo hospital, no hubo coma, no hubo normalidad… Nunca la hubo.

−Muy bien…− dijo Sam arqueando las cejas. –Estás comenzando a asustarme.

−El secreto que fue revelado. Lo olvidaste.

−Finjamos que no entiendo ni una mísera palabra de lo que dices…

− ¡Debes recordar, Sam!

De pronto, un ruido la hizo sobresaltarse. Había una silueta en esa habitación con ella y con Danny… Una silueta de ojos rojos que se reía con carcajadas maléficas que lograban ponerle los pelos de punta…

Sam se despertó agitada, con unas gotas de sudor en la frente. Danny estaba recostado en la cama, aun con la televisión prendida y en cuanto la vio despertarse, se incorporo.

− ¿Estás bien? Pareces nerviosa…

−Una pesadilla− dijo Sam restándole importancia. –Tal vez también tengo demasiado estrés y estoy a punto de colapsar como tú.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos de Casper High, Jazz caminaba por entre la gente, con la mochila al hombro y el seño fruncido. Llego hasta el casillero de Tucker en donde el muchacho guardaba sus libros y se plantó enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados.

− ¿Qué?− preguntó Tucker al ver que la chica lo miraba.

− ¿Danny sigue en la enfermería?

−Sí.

− ¿Y dónde está Sam?

Tucker se mordió el labio y luego miró hacia otro lado.

−Está en el baño.

Jazz pareció conforme con esa respuesta y se disponía a irse cuando Paulina llegó y se acerco a Tucker.

−Oye, tú…este… "chico que siempre está con Fenton"− le dijo Paulina sin recordar su nombre. Tucker frunció el seño. – ¿Dónde está Manson?

−En la biblioteca− dijo Tucker automáticamente, consciente de que a Paulina le aterraba ese lugar o cualquier otro que la obligara a pensar.

La porrista se dio la vuelta sin decir gracias. Jazz en cambio, volvió a acercarse y miró a Tucker como si quisiera asesinarlo.

−Creí que Sam estaba en el baño…

− ¿Qué? ¡Ah!− Tucker cerró su casillero nervioso. –Si, bueno… es que acaban de construir una biblioteca en el baño, ¿sabes? Para que podamos estudiar mientras…

− ¿Está con Danny?

− ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

− ¡Lo sabía!− exclamo Jazz enfadada y comenzó a caminar hacía la enfermería. − ¡Le dije que yo podía llevarlo a casa, pero no! ¡Prefiere estar aquí desobedeciendo a mis padres! ¡Ellos le prohibieron hablar con Sam! ¡Pero, claro…! ¡Esa chica es tan irresponsable que…!

− ¡Jazz, espera!− le decía Tucker caminando tras ella.

− ¡Le dije! ¡Se lo había advertido! No sé cómo puede tener tanta influencia sobre él… Cuando se lo diga a mis padres…

− ¡Alto!− grito Tucker poniéndose frente a ella para evitar que siguiera caminando.

−A un lado, Tucker. Danny ha desobedeció y es mi deber decirle a mis padres que…

−No, no es tu deber− dijo Tucker mostrándose serio. –Se que no es mi problema, Jazz, y que pensarás que soy un entrometido y que probablemente me golpearas pero…

− ¡Ve al punto!

−Bueno… A Danny no le gusta que lo cuides tanto.

−Lo hago por su bien. Ustedes jamás lo entenderán.

− ¡Claro que sí! Danny tiene un imán para los problemas increíble. Sam y yo también nos preocupamos por él, pero no andamos diciéndole que hacer… Creo que eso le causaría más problemas, ¿no?

− ¿Eso crees?− preguntó Jazz bajando la mirada poco a poco.

−Danny necesita que lo apoyen y es lo que Sam y yo intentamos hacer. Pero él puede cuidarse solo, Jazz.

La chica torció la boca, no muy convencida con el discurso de Tucker, pero luego sonrió.

− ¡Oh! Entonces, Sam está en la biblioteca, ¿cierto?

− ¿Eh?

− ¡Pues qué bien que este en la biblioteca y no con Danny! Porque si estuviera con Danny iría a evitar que se hablaran, pero… ¡Tú dices que no está con Danny! Así que yo te creo e iré a buscarla a la biblioteca…Así no desobedezco a mis padres, ¿cierto?

−Eh… eso creo.

−Bien− dijo Jazz sin dejar de sonreír. –Iré a la biblioteca para buscar a Sam, porque no está con Danny.

Jazz se dio la vuelta, un poco más relajada y Tucker sonrió.

−Está chiflada.

* * *

**¡Review plis!**


	10. Presentimiento

**¡Hola! Espero no haberme tardado mucho... este... veamos.**

**Ya estamos llegando al punto clave de la historia, en donde Danny empieza a descubrir toda la verdad... ¿Que más? Hum... Personalmente adoro a Daniela jeje es como Danny pero niña. Mmm... Ya había dicho que tambien adoro el Tucker/Jazz pero ke no va a haber amor entre estos dos, ¿verdad? **

**Bueno, saquen sus conclusiones...**

_**Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), ¡No existiría Paulina!**_

* * *

**10.- PRESENTIMIENTO.**

Cuando timbraron para salir de la escuela, la enfermera le dijo a Danny que podía irse a su casa, no sin antes obligarlo a tomarse otro trago de la horrible medicina.

Él y Sam salieron de Casper High con cuidado de no ser vistos por Paulina o por Jazz y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas casas.

Cuando Danny llegó a los laboratorios Fenton, se dio cuenta de que todo el sofá de la sala estaba lleno de periódicos y que su padre los estaba acomodando con extremo cuidado uno sobre otro.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo?

−Bueno, Vlad es el nuevo dueño del periódico− explico Jack sonriendo. –Pero, no vi que los vecinos tuvieran periódicos a fuera de su puerta, así que compre todos estos para obsequiárselos y que vean la calidad del periódico ahora que Vlad es el dueño.

Danny rodó los ojos.

* * *

− ¡Toma esto, estúpida armadura!

Daniela lanzó un rayo de plasma verdoso que la armadura de Valery esquivo con facilidad. La niña frunció el seño y se elevo más alto en el aire, con la maquina pisándole los talones.

Al ver que aun la estaba siguiendo y que los rayos de plasma no estaban dando resultado, Daniela giró en el aire para caer en picada y así, que la armadura la siguiera y se estrellara contra el suelo… Pero la armadura no la siguió.

− ¿Qué…?

El traje de batalla había volado más rápido y ahora estaba frente a ella.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la armadura alzó el brazo y de él salió una red con un brillo rojizo que atrapo a Daniela de un solo golpe.

− ¡Suéltame! ¡Se supone que esto no debería pasar!− gritaba Daniela. Intento romper la red con sus poderes, pero cada vez que lo hacía, le daba toques eléctricos.

−La HoFa ha sido capturada− dijo la armadura con su voz computacional. –Llevársela al amo ahora mismo.

− ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Suéltame ahora!

La armadura tomó la red que sostenía a la niña y se elevó en el aire con ella.

− ¡No! ¡No quiero ir con tu torpe amo! ¡Suéltame ahora o te voy…! Eh… No sé qué te hare, pero te aseguro que será muy malo− decía Daniela forcejeando para quitarse la red, aunque resultaba inútil. − ¿Y si yo no fuera la HoFa que buscas? ¡Piénsalo! ¡Tal vez estés equivocada!

−La energía ectoplasmica que emite la prisionera confirma que es la HoFa.

−Estúpida energía ectoplasmica− masculló Daniela enfadada. − ¡Ya déjame ir! ¿Qué clase de arma supervillana eres que no me das oportunidad de escapar? ¡Suéltame!

* * *

Danny se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su casa, ya que Jazz estaba "ocupada" estudiando, su madre estaba "cocinando" y su padre se encontraba "arreglando" el Traductor Fenton. Las "comillas" en su familia eran muy frecuentes.

− ¿Tucker?− preguntó Danny al abrir la puerta.

Su amigo estaba en el umbral sonriente, con muchos libros y papeles en una mano y un microscopio en la otra.

− ¡Hola, Danny! ¡Amigo!− lo saludó Tucker alegremente mientras entraba a la casa. − ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ya no te duele nada? ¡Me alegro! ¿Está Jazz?

− ¿Jazz?

−Si, tu sabes… la chica pelirroja de dieciséis años que vive contigo y a la que casualmente llamas "hermana"…

−Sé quien es Jazz, lo que no se es para que la buscas− aclaró Danny cruzando los brazos.

−Es bastante simple− dijo Tucker tomando asiento en el sofá como si viviera ahí. –Ya que tú y Sam están "ocupados" con otras cosas como para ayudarme a resolver lo de la roca que encontramos cerca del bosque, pensé que necesitaba una mente científica para ayudarme…

− ¿Y consideras a mi hermana una mente científica? Ya te dije que pierdes tiempo con esa roca, Tucker. No significa nada…

−Tal vez pierdo tiempo, pero es mi tiempo− dijo Tucker cruzando los brazos. –Entonces, ¿vas a llamar a Jazz o qué?

Danny suspiró resignado y llamó el nombre de su hermana. La chica bajo a la sala con el seño fruncido, enojada de que hubieran interrumpido sus horas de estudio.

− ¿Qué pasa?

−Te habla Tucker− dijo Danny con simpleza y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mientras subía las escaleras pensó, que tal vez la roca de Tucker era algo inútil… pero era una incógnita y Jazz amaba las incógnitas. Tal vez eso sería suficiente para mantenerla ocupada por un tiempo para que no lo estuviera persiguiendo a todos lados.

− ¿No estarás pensando en que por la plática que tuvimos hoy en la escuela me voy a unir al grupo irresponsable que conforman los amigos de Danny, o sí?− le dijo Jazz arqueando las cejas.

−No, no− dijo Tucker levantándose del sofá. –Mi visita es solo con fines científicos. Eres de los mejores promedios en la escuela y tienes una familia que caza fantasmas…

− ¿El punto?− preguntó Jazz suprimiendo una sonrisa. Adoraba que le dijeran que era uno de los mejores promedios.

−Tal vez puedas ayudarme a descubrir que es esto…

Tucker sacó la roca de su mochila. Seguía estando brillante y verde. Completamente inútil.

−Es una roca− dijo Jazz.

− ¡Ya sé que es una roca! Pero está hecha de un material extraño y pensé que podrías ayudarme un poco.

Jazz le quitó la roca de las manos y la examino de cerca.

−Me parece familiar. Creo que la he visto en algún libro, pero necesito recordar en cual…

−Entonces, ¿me ayudaras?

−Déjame ver… ¿Ayudarte a investigar las propiedades de una roca extraña o ver a mi padre inventar cosas de fantasmas? Sí, creo que gana la primera opción.

* * *

− ¿Sabes? Yo no soy solo la segunda HoFa… Soy…eh… ¡Una princesa! Si, y tendrás muchos problemas con mi pueblo si no me sueltas ahora mismo.

Pero la armadura seguía haciendo caso omiso a las excusas de Daniela. Ya estaban alrededor de Amity Park y si no escaba ahora mismo, ya no tendría otra oportunidad.

− ¡Oh, mira!− exclamo Daniela apuntando hacia el suelo. − ¡Ahí está tu amo!

La armadura se detuvo en el aire y observó el punto que le indicaba la niña fantasma.

−Negativo.

− ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Mira, ese es tu amo! ¡Al lado del perro salchicha!

−Negativo. Ese no es el amo.

− ¿Qué no reconoces a tu amo? Hum… Él se va a decepcionar mucho cuando se entere. Apuesto a que no te puso un buen dispositivo de vista, ¿verdad?

−El amo me puso un buen dispositivo− dijo la armadura indignada.

−Disculpa que yo difiera, computadora de bolsillo− dijo Daniela fingiéndose seria. –Pero yo puedo ver a tu amo desde aquí y tu no.

La armadura frunció el seño (o lo que sea que tuviera) y sacó a la niña de la red para meterse ella misma. Daniela se apresuró a cerrar la red antes de que algo más pasara.

−Negativo. Ese de ahí no es el amo. Y yo tengo un dispositivo de vista muy bueno… Ahora sácame de aquí, ser ectoplasmico.

−Perdón, pero para ser una armadura con inteligencia artificial, eres demasiado ingenua− dijo Daniela sonriendo.

Antes de que la armadura supiera lo que estaba pasando, Daniela cargo un rayo en su mano y se lo lanzó de lleno. La red salió disparada a varios metros de ahí sin que la maquina se pudiera liberar.

Daniela suspiro aliviada y luego voló hacia abajo, donde había un callejón en el que nadie la podía ver. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, desactivo su modo fantasma, volviendo a ser una simple niña.

−Será mejor que no me vuelva a transformar− dijo Daniela acomodándose el gorro. –Si esa cosa se libera, no tardara en encontrarme.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el armario del conserje, Sam y Danny se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente cuando el chico noto que faltaba algo… o alguien.

− ¿Dónde está Tucker?

−En la biblioteca− dijo Sam mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich vegetariano.

− ¿Tucker? ¿En la biblioteca? ¿A la hora de descanso?

−Si, bueno…− Sam miró hacia el techo, intentando no mirar a su amigo. –Está con… Fue con Jazz.

A Danny se le atoró la manzana que estaba comiendo en la garganta y tuvo que beber de su malteada para poder dejar de toser.

− ¿Con Jazz? ¿Qué tiene que andar haciendo Tucker con Jazz?

Sam soltó una risita y miró a Danny con una chispa en los ojos.

−Estás celoso.

− ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! No me importa lo que mi hermana este haciendo con mi mejor amigo− dijo Danny indignado, luego suavizo el gesto. –Pero, ya enserio… ¿Qué están haciendo?

−Relájate, hermano-celoso-sobreprotector− le dijo Sam con una sonrisa. –Solo están averiguando que pasa con la roca esa con la que se obsesiono Tucker, es todo.

Danny iba a decir que todo eso de la roca le parecía una estupidez y una pérdida de tiempo, pero no pudo porque en ese momento la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe.

Danny y Sam se sobresaltaron, creyendo que era Paulina la que había abierto la puerta y los había descubierto hablando… Pero solo era el señor Lancer.

−Eh… disculpen que los interrumpa, pero escuche ruidos aquí y es mi deber informarles que este armario es utilizado para guardar los accesorios del conserje, no para que dos tortolos adolescentes se…hum…

− ¿Qué? ¡No!− dijo Sam poniéndose roja. − ¡Nosotros no…!

−Ahórrese las explicaciones, Manson. Señor Fenton, lo estaba buscando precisamente− dijo Lancer mirando a Danny. –Debe acompañarme a la dirección.

− ¡Pero Sam ya le dijo que nosotros no…!

− ¡No es por eso!− gruño Lancer. –Hay dos personas que lo buscan, así que le ruego que me acompañe.

Danny salió del armario aguantando la risa por lo roja que se había puesto Sam, pero también un poco confundido… ¿Alguien lo estaba buscando? ¿Quién? ¿Habría pasado algo malo? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda… Tenía un mal presentimiento de eso.

Al llegar a la dirección, Lancer le abrió la puerta a Danny y (literalmente) lo empujo hacía adentro.

Había frente al escritorio una mujer y un hombre, ambos con canas en el cabello y la piel arrugada. Danny no los conocía para nada y no se imaginaba porque estarían buscándolo.

−Los dejare para que charlen con su sobrino, señores− dijo Lancer saliendo de la oficina.

− ¿Sobrino?− preguntó Danny confundido.

Danny solo tenía una tía, la hermana amargada y solterona de su madre que vivía en medio del bosque y era la única persona que le decía "sobrino"… Bueno, además de Vlad Masters. Pero Danny odiaba que le dijera así. No eran parientes en realidad.

− ¿Tu eres Danny Fenton?− preguntó el hombre cuidadosamente.

−Si− dijo Danny, aún confundido.

−Si es− determino la mujer mirándole la cara. –Es idéntico a ella, Frank.

−Si, lose, Mary− dijo el hombre, que parecía nervioso. –Veras, Danny… Dijimos que éramos tus tíos para que ese viejo calvo nos dejara hablar contigo a solas. Es que… Tu prima nos mando a buscarte.

− ¿Prima? Yo no tengo ninguna prima…

−Ella dijo que eran primos− se apresuro a decir la mujer. –Una linda y tierna niña… Daniela.

* * *

− ¿Dices que ya han encontrado más restos de la roca en la ciudad?− preguntó Jazz interesada.

−Solo vi un artículo en el periódico, pero hace días que no lo vuelven a mencionar− explico Tucker.

Ambos estaban ocupando una mesa en la biblioteca. Tenían a su alrededor libros de todos colores y tamaños. En medio de la mesa, estaba la roca verde que habían encontrado cuando Sam estaba pérdida.

−Estoy completamente segura que ya lo había visto…− comentó Jazz revolviendo los libros con desesperación.

Si había algo que Jazzmín Fenton no soportaba era no saber algo.

− ¡Vamos! ¿Cuántos libros pueden hablar sobre rocas verdes?− preguntó Tucker torciendo la boca.

− ¡Eso es!− exclamo Jazz, súbitamente alegre, luego se puso a revolver su mochila. –Debe de estar por aquí…

Jazz puso su mochila en la mesa y comenzó a sacar uno por uno todos los libros que llevaba. ¡Y estoy hablando de todos! ¡Todos! Más o menos al minuto, la mesa estaba llena de los libros de psicología avanzada, neurocirugía y medicina avanzada.

− ¿Por qué traes todo esto a la escuela?− preguntó Tucker arqueando las cejas.

−Una nunca sabe cuando pueden venir los decanos de admisión de las universidades y llevarse a los estudiantes prodigio− explico la chica aún con el brazo revolviendo el interior de su mochila.− ¡Aja!

Jazz sacó un libro pequeño y viejo. La parte delantera mostraba un dibujo de un fantasma siendo perseguido por un dibujo de Jack Fenton, su padre.

Al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Tucker, Jazz bufó.

−Mi papá me lo regalo cuando cumplí nueve. Al parecer siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que me gustaran los fantasmas.

Jazz abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar en las páginas con algo de desesperación, luego de otro minuto, jaló a Tucker de la camisa para que se acercara a ver lo que había encontrado.

− ¡Mira esto! _Ectoranium: Elemento inmune a los seres ectoplasmicos, mejor conocidos como espectros o fantasmas. Los únicos restos que se han encontrado de este elemento, provienen del espacio exterior._

Jazz señalo el borde de la página, en donde había una fotografía de un material espeso y del mismo color verde fosforescente de la roca.

* * *

Danny tuvo que sentarse en la silla que normalmente usaba su directora para poder seguir manteniendo la conciencia.

Daniela… Daniela… ¿Daniela? ¡Daniela! ¡Por todos los cielos!

−La encontramos en la carretera sola− le explico Mary. –Dijo que tenía que llegar a Amity Park para encontrarte. Es una niña muy especial…

−Eso ya lo debes de saber, claro− dijo Frank.

− ¡Shhh! ¿No ves que el pobre muchacho debe de estar confundido?

¿Confundido? Eso era poco. Danny estaba en shock.

Se había convencido de que no era un fantasma y de que la vida normal que estaba llevando no era parte de ningún plan villano… Pero, ¿Daniela?

En el sueño que parecía que no era un sueño después de todo, Vlad Masters/Plasmius había estado estudiando cada detalle de Danny Phantom, con la esperanza de crear un clon perfecto que pudiera derrotarlo.

Y así había nacido Daniela. Por suerte para todos, descubrió que Vlad solo la estaba utilizando para atrapar a Danny y se había vuelto en su contra.

Daniela había aparecido de nuevo tiempo después, cuando estaba desestabilizándose y él había podido salvarla con la ayuda de Valery.

Todo lo cual significaba que… Daniela era un clon de Danny Phantom. Si existía Daniela… ¿entonces…?

−Ayudamos a tu prima a llegar a la ciudad, pero en el camino vimos algo…

La cara de Mary se contorsiono, como si el simple recuerdo la espantara.

−Era una especie de maquina…−continuó Frank. –Como una armadura, color roja.

¿Una armadura de color rojo? Danny recordó de golpe que unos días después de haber salido del hospital había visto en el cielo a la armadura de Valery… O eso había creído él.

−Estaba buscando algo… o a alguien. Le pedimos que nos contara la verdad y así lo hizo.

− ¿Qué verdad?

−De acuerdo, esto es delicado…− murmuró Mary retorciéndose las manos. –No sé como lo vayas a tomar, pero ella dijo que… bueno, dijo que…

− ¡Que tu y ella son mitad fantasmas!− grito Frank sin resistir la presión.

−No te escucharon en China, Frank− dijo Mary rodando los ojos.

Pero Danny solo la escucho a medias… ¡Eso no estaba pasando! ¡No podía estar pasando!

−Nos dijo que a ti te había pasado algo, que tenía que advertirte de alguien− le explico Frank.

–Nos dijo que te encontráramos y te platicáramos todo esto− sollozó Mary.

¿Cuántas más noticias así podía soportar una persona?

Danny dejó caer la cabeza en la silla. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente.

Se suponía que él había estado en coma desde que había entrado al portal, que nada de lo que él recordaba había pasado en realidad, que todo había sido un estúpido sueño… Se suponía que él no era Danny Phantom.

−Un momento…− dijo Danny de repente. − ¿Y dónde está Daniela?

Mary y Frank compartieron una mirada de preocupación.

−Tuvimos que dejarla− murmuró Mary derramando lagrimas.

−Casi al llegar a la ciudad, la armadura nos descubrió. Ella se quedo peleando con ella… ¿Va…? ¿Ella va a estar bien, no?

−No queremos que le pase nada, es una niña tan dulce.

−Y ahora, no sabemos en donde esté.

* * *

Daniela corría por la calle a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Cada cinco minutos más o menos, miraba hacia el cielo, pendiente de que la armadura de Valery no rondara por ahí.

Jadeando se detuvo cerca de la acera de una casa y se sentó. Estaba completamente exhausta.

−No es posible que vuele más rápido que cualquier otro fantasma y corra como un bebé− se dijo Daniela enfadada. − ¡Apesta no poder usar mis poderes! ¿Cómo diablos sobreviven los humanos?

Un señor gordo y algo viejo salió de la casa que estaba tras ella. Tenía cara de enfado y gritaba hacia adentro.

− ¡Ya te dije mil veces que yo no cambie el calendario, mujer!− gritaba el hombre escupiendo a cada rato. − ¡Si tienes todo eso mal, es tu problema!

− ¡Lo hiciste para no tener que recordar nuestro aniversario!− grito una voz femenina desde adentro.

− ¡Basta! Primer dices que le coqueteo a Panchita, luego que estoy alucinando por ver aviones rojos en el cielo y ahora resulta que cambie los calendarios de la casa… ¡Me voy!

El hombre pasó al lado de Daniela sin mirarla y camino a zancadas hasta la calle.

−Los humanos están locos− dijo Daniela poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se levanto de la acera y resoplo. Ya era hora de continuar corriendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Casper High, Sam caminaba con su mochila al hombro, dispuesta a llegar a su salón de clases antes de toparse con Paulina. Llego a su casillero y guardo algunos libros rápidamente. Entonces, algo llamó su atención.

Tucker y Jazz caminaban platicando animadamente por el pasillo en el que ella estaba, al pasar junto a ella, Tucker se detuvo y le dijo a Jazz:

−Entonces, le preguntaras a tus padres todo lo que sepan sobre el ectoranium.

−Papá se pondrá muy contento de que yo por fin muestre algún interés en lo que hace− dijo Jazz sonriendo. –Entonces, iré a tu casa en la tarde para platicártelo… ¡Hola, Sam!

Sam arqueó las cejas mientras Jazz se alejaba, bastante confundida de que la chica Fenton no le lanzara algún insulto o por lo menos una mirada asesina.

−De acuerdo… ¿Qué está pasando?

−Resulta que Jazz es bastante agradable cuando se lo propone− le explico Tucker. –Creo que descubrir misterios la pone de buen humor.

Danny llegó en ese momento y abrió su casillero lentamente. Nada le cabía en la cabeza además de la charla que había tenido hacía unos momentos con los dos ancianitos.

Desde que había despertado del coma, todo el mundo se había encargado de explicarle y de convencerlo de que las cosas que él decía haber vivido no eran más que un sueño.

Había hecho lo posible por probar que todo era parte de un complot villano, que los demás estaban locos o hechizados, se había fijado en el calendario de su casa, le había preguntado a toda la gente que conocía, había ido a revisar el portal… ¡Había intentado transformarse, por todos los cielos!

Y él había terminado por convencerse de que si era un sueño, gracias a la falta de pruebas de que había un plan malvado detrás de todo.

Pero entonces… ¿Cómo era posible que Daniela Phantom estuviera buscándolo?

−Danny, ¿está todo bien?− preguntó Sam preocupada.

−Estoy bien− dijo él con pesar.

−Viejo, te ves algo enfermo. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a la enfermería? Tal vez recaíste…

− ¿Qué paso en la dirección?− preguntó Sam suspicazmente. − ¿Quién te estaba buscando?

−Estoy bien− mintió Danny de nuevo frunciendo el seño.

− ¿Entonces porque esa cara? ¿Se cancelaron las prácticas de las porristas y ya no podremos verlas en mini-falda o algo así?

−Tal vez si vamos a la enfermería de nuevo…

− ¡Ya les dije que estoy bien!− exclamo Danny enfadado y cerró su casillero de golpe.

* * *

− ¿La dejaste escapar? ¡La dejaste escapar!− grito la silueta, casi abalanzándose contra la armadura de Valery que se inclinaba ante él.

−Señor, esa niña es una HoFa muy inteligente…

− ¡Te construí con una inteligencia artificial avanzada y te gana una niña de doce años! ¿Por qué cuando te liberaste de la red no fuiste a atraparla?

−Ella dejó de usar su energía ectoplasmica, señor− murmuró la armadura. –Ya sabe que para mí, es casi imposible localizarla si no usa sus poderes.

− ¡Mocosa malcriada! ¡Mocosa…! ¡Aggghhh! Ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima… Daniela Phantom se arrepentirá del día en que se atrevió a desafiarme…

* * *

Danny llegó a su casa arrastrando los pies.

Su madre estaba abajo en el laboratorio trabajando, su padre estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala leyendo el periódico de Vlad (a su lado estaba el traductor Fenton, que seguramente aún no lograba arreglar), Jazz seguramente debía estar en su cuarto.

Danny subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿No que todo era un sueño? ¡Que desesperante situación!

Enojado, le dio un golpe a la pared, provocando que varios libros que se encontraban en las repisas cayeran al suelo.

Danny suspiro, sobándose la mano y comenzó a recoger los libros.

Había uno en particular que llamo su atención.

Era su álbum de fotografías. Se sentó en el piso y comenzó a ojearlo sin mucho interés.

Ahí estaba en las primeras páginas con su familia, luego con Tucker en el preescolar… Unas paginas después, Jazz y él abrazados, Sam y Tucker con una sonrisa en la cara. Unas páginas más adelante, todos los alumnos de Casper High en un baile, él y Tucker sonriendo, él y Tucker empujados por Dash y Quann…

Pero Danny frunció el seño y se fijo en esa foto.

Dash y Quann habían llegado a interrumpir la sesión fotográfica de los chicos y los habían empujado… ¿Usando unas camisetas negras con letras brillantes y no sus chaquetas de futbol?

Si no se estaba volviendo loco (y rogaba porque no fuera así), esas camisetas eran las mismas que la fantasma guitarrista Ember había repartido a sus seguidores.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Luego giró las paginas hasta llegar a la del baile en Casper High y busco entre la multitud a él y a sus amigos.

Ahí estaban Sam y Tucker vestidos de gala cerca de la mesa del ponche. Sam miraba enojada hacia el centro de la pista en la que Danny bailaba con Paulina… La cual traía puesto un extraño collar dorado con una piedra verde.

Muy bien… Ese collar era idéntico al que convertía a la gente en dragón, ese que una vez le había obsequiado a Paulina por error.

Revolvió nervioso las demás páginas y se fijo en la de Jazz y él abrazados. Él tenía en la mano un pergamino viejo y arrugado… Demasiado parecido al infimapa, el mapa de la zona fantasma.

Danny salió de su cuarto y corrió a la sala que estaba vacía, sin pensarlo, sin saber bien que era lo que estaba buscando.

−Vamos, vamos… ¿Qué está sucediendo?− murmuró Danny caminando nervioso.

Entonces, un sonido de algo que se enciende invadió la sala. Danny vio como el Traductor Fenton se encendía desde el sofá y decía, con voz de computadora:

−Vamos, vamos… ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Témanme! ¡Soy un fantasma!

Jack salió de la cocina masticando un trozo de jamón y miró alternativamente al aparato y a su hijo.

−Vaya, esa cosa sigue sin funcionar, ¿verdad? Se supone que debe traducir los sonidos de los fantasmas, no de los humanos. Es como si pensara que tú eres un fantasma, Danny.

Y Danny sintió como si Dash le hubiera pegado en el estomago, como si un balde frio hubiera rebotado en su cabeza o como si Tucker le hubiera lanzado una bola de nieve sin avisar.

Ahora sabía, que el presentimiento que había tenido en la escuela… Era completamente acertado.

* * *

**oK...Entonces, Danny si es un fantasma, ¿ya captan? Jeje el proximo capitulo es uno de mis favoritos definitivamente, ya verán porque. Eh... creo que es todo =)**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	11. Anillo

**¡Hola! Este podría ser mi capitulo favorito en toooodo el fic jeje. Bueno talvez, despues del final, pero si, tanto así me gusta este capitulo.**

**Ok... aki ya se deben de aclarar varias cosas... o eso espero. **

**Les contare ke de este capitulo no cambie casi nada... si akaso una ke otra palabra nada más. =) Eske me gusta mucho jeje. Y además, kería alargarlo más pero fue imposible... me parece perfecto cortarlo ahí.**

**Este... ya me calló.**

_**Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Butch Hartman... por ahora (risa macabra).**_

* * *

**11.- ANILLO.**

Jack Fenton volvió a sentarse en el sofá de la sala, muy cómodamente y desdoblo uno de los periódicos que había estado acomodando. Al ver la pagina delantera, Danny tuvo una sensación de desmayo.

"_Vlad Masters, total autoridad en la ciudad de Amity Park._

_Dado a que el consejo de la ciudad no ha sido localizado, pese a los enormes esfuerzos del alcalde, las autoridades del país decidieron que Masters tendrá el control total en Amity Park para protegernos a todos con sus nuevas leyes._

−_Hemos hecho todo lo que está en nuestras manos−declaró Masters en una entrevista. –Y tengan por seguro que lo seguiremos haciendo, pero mientras tanto, la ciudad necesita de un poco de control. Las nuevas leyes que he firmado, son solo el inicio de algo que espero, sea para el bien de la ciudad._

_Como la mayoría de los lectores sabe, la función del consejo era aprobar las leyes que el alcalde impusiera al pueblo. Ahora, Masters tendrá el poder de imponerlas sin necesidad de que nadie las apruebe._

−_Creo que es estupendo que él sea la total autoridad de la ciudad− nos dijo la señora Pamela Manson (Jefa de la mesa Directiva de "Alejen a los niños del mal habito") −El señor Masters es un hombre que parece entender que todas esas cosas de libertad para los jóvenes son tonterías que se debieron quedar en los años 60._

_Ahora solo nos resta esperar a ver qué leyes maravillosas nos impondrá el gran alcalde Vlad Masters… (Siga leyendo en pag. 5)._

−No puede ser…− murmuró Danny con un repentino dolor de cabeza.

− ¿Es fantástico, no?− dijo Jack sonriendo. − ¡Vlady será la autoridad total! Es un gran hombre…

− ¿Fantástico? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Vlad podrá hacer lo que él quiera, cuando quiera y nadie se lo impedirá!

−Sí, pero él sabe lo que hace, Danny− dijo Jack firmemente. –Recuerda que es mi amigo de la universidad, lo conozco. ¡Vlad es genial!

Luego Jack sacó de debajo del sofá un enorme dedo de espuma que decía "Vlad #1". Danny rodó los ojos enfadado, subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Algo malo estaba pasando… Y su conciencia no pudo evitar decirle un fuerte "¿Enserio?".

Lo primero que se le había venido a la mente cuando había despertado del coma (si es que en realidad había estado en coma), era que algún villano estaba detrás de todo ese embrollo…

No sabía que estaba pasando, pero estaba completamente seguro de que algo estaba pasando y de que era algo malo. No había sido un sueño… Realmente alguien estaba detrás de un plan malévolo. Tal vez no era Vlad… Pero definitivamente había alguien.

Se había tratado de mantener al margen, había tratado de convencerse de que nada había pasado realmente y de disfrutar su vida normal… Pero ahora, gracias a que los ancianitos le habían informado acerca de la existencia de Daniela y del repentino acenso de Vlad al poder, no podía seguir haciéndolo.

Danny tenía que actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro, se trepo al umbral de su ventana y con mucho cuidado, se aferro de la tubería que salía de la pared. Fue bajando poco a poco y llegó al suelo, cayendo de rodillas y con varios raspones en los brazos.

¿A dónde iba en ese momento? Nadie estaba de su parte…

* * *

Pero necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar, alguien que le creyera lo que estaba pasando o que por lo menos lo escuchara… Alguien con quien pudiera hablar sin necesidad de decir ninguna mentira…

Sam estaba sentada al borde de su cama, observando la televisión con una mueca de impaciencia en el rostro.

−Yo pienso que es maravilloso que nuestro alcalde sea la máxima autoridad en la ciudad− decía una periodista rubia. –Y no lo digo solo porque el señor Masters le haya regalado juguetes a mis hijos.

−Yo también creo que Vlad Masters es el indicado para ese puesto− comentó el compañero de la reportera. –Y no lo digo porque me hayan regalado un auto deportivo… ¡Que por cierto, es azul!

−Boberías− murmuró Sam apagando la televisión y dejándose caer en su cama.

Apenas iba a cerrar los ojos cuando un golpeteo en su ventana la hizo sobresaltarse.

− ¿Danny?

El chico estaba afuera, aferrado de la tubería para no caerse e intentando llamar su atención para que abriera la ventana. Cuando Sam lo hizo, Danny se cayó hacia adentro de la alcoba, golpeándose la cara contra el piso.

− ¡Shhh! No hagas ruido, si mis padres llegan a escucharte…

−Me aniquilarían, lo sé− dijo Danny levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?

Danny caminó por la habitación en círculos, retorciéndose las manos. Si, pensándolo bien... ¿Qué hacía ahí?

−Algo… es que algo está pasando, Sam.

−Ni que lo digas. Ya me entere del nuevo poder que le otorgaron a nuestro querido alcalde.

−A eso me refiero. Vlad está tramando algo y me temo que es algo más grande que simple política…

− ¿A qué te refieres?

−Escucha, sé que esto parecerá loco…Porque es algo loco, pero creo que es la verdad− Danny se dejó caer en la cama y siguió retorciéndose las manos. − ¿Te acuerdas…? Eh… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando recién desperté del coma?

−Si…−dijo Sam frunciendo el seño y sentándose a su lado. –Todas esas tonterías de que eras un superhéroe fantasma, ¿no?

−Si, bueno…Creo que no son tonterías después de todo.

− ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte al entrar a mi cuarto?− preguntó Sam cruzando los brazos. –Creí que esta fase ya la habíamos pasado. No eres mitad fantasma.

− ¡Te digo la verdad!− exclamo Danny. – ¡Yo también creía que había sido un sueño, pero no! No sé si sea Vlad quien está detrás de esto, pero seguro tiene algo que ver…

− ¿Tienes pruebas?

−Eh… no, pero… ¡Claro! ¡Soñé con Vlad una vez! ¿No lo entiendes?− Danny se golpeó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en círculos de nuevo. –La carcajada maléfica que escuchaba en mi sueño, la que estaba arriba del desasteroide era Vlad… ¡Vlad!

−Si, ya me imagino la charla con la policía− dijo Sam rodando los ojos.− "¡Hola, oficiales! Queremos acusar a Vlad Masters, nuestro alcalde, de idear planes malvados para arruinarle la vida a este chico que es mitad fantasma, ¿pruebas? ¡Oh, claro! ¡Danny lo soñó!" Si, sería muy divertido.

− ¡No te burles! ¡Esto es serio y es solo el comienzo!− exclamo Danny comenzando a enfadarse. –Apuesto lo que sea a que Vlad no se detendrá a menos que nosotros hagamos algo…

− ¿Perdiste un tornillo cuando caíste al piso? ¡Tenemos catorce años, no podemos hacer nada contra el alcalde, Danny!

− ¿Sabes? Algo me dice que no me crees…

− ¡Oh! Entonces recapitulemos, ¿quieres?− preguntó Sam levantándose de la cama, completamente enfadada.− Te escapas de tu casa, te apareces en mi habitación, me dices que el alcalde trama algo contra ti y el resto del mundo, que tú tienes poderes fantasmas y que la única prueba que tienes es un sueño… ¡Que fácil será creerte!

− ¡Soy tu amigo, deberías hacerlo!

Sam torció la boca, no muy convencida de aquel asunto y bastante enfadada. Danny volvió a dejarse caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados… Pensaba que Sam no pondría tantas objeciones para ayudarlo.

−Claro, sin fantasmas… No siente nada por ti− dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

El silenció del aire fue cortado repentinamente por otro ruido en la ventana.

Sam y Danny se sobresaltaron al ver que una niña de no más de doce años, entraba por ahí, aferrándose firmemente de la tubería para no caer.

−Sigo sin creer que los humanos no puedan volar− murmuraba enfadada y luego, al percatarse de las dos personas presentes en la habitación, su rostro se iluminó. − ¡Danny!

Daniela Phantom corrió a abrazar a su primo, en un abrazo que casi lo tira nuevamente sobre la cama.

− ¿Daniela? ¡Daniela!− exclamo Danny entre eufórico y aturdido.

− ¿Daniela? ¿Quién es Daniela? ¿Y porque de repente todo el mundo entra a mi habitación por la ventana?− exclamo Sam confundida.

− ¡No sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarte!− exclamo Daniela cuando su primo rompió el abrazo. − ¡Tarde días y días! ¡No puedo creer que al fin lo lograra!

− ¡Existes! ¡Enserio existes! Significa que…

− ¡Hola!− exclamo Sam cruzando los brazos. – ¿Alguien puede decirme quien es esta niña?

−Me gusta el estilo de tu cuarto− le dijo Daniela tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al oscuro tocador. –Algo lúgubre pero…

− ¿Qué está pasando? Unos ancianos me dijeron que estabas buscándome, y luego que te persiguió una armadura roja, ¿era Valery? ¿Por qué? ¡Nadie me dice que pasa!

Danny hablaba tan rápido y con tanto apuro que ninguna de las dos chicas entendió lo que decía.

−De acuerdo. Cálmate y te lo explicare todo− dijo Daniela. –Sabía que estarías aquí… Fui a tu casa, pero al no encontrarte supe que vendrías a buscar ayuda, yo…

−Si, pero que esta…

− ¡No me interrumpas que he pasado mil agonías para poder encontrarte!− se desespero Daniela con tono amenazante. –Es una larga historia, así que será mejor que te sientes… ¡Tu también, Manson!

Danny y Sam tomaron asiento en la cama de la chica, justo frente a Daniela. Sam arqueaba las cejas, sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando, mientras que Danny solo estaba atento a cada palabra que pronunciaba su prima.

−Bien, todo comenzó hace pocos días, cuando salvaste al mundo del desasteroide…

− ¡Un minuto! ¿Qué? Entonces, todo si paso, ¿verdad? No puedo creer que…

− ¡Cállate!− grito Daniela enfadada. –Como ya dije, pase agonías por venir a verte, así que cierra la boca y déjame hablar.

Danny se mordió el labio para no seguir hablando. Se moría por hacerle un millón de preguntas a Daniela, pero sabía que cuando la niña se enfadaba, era mejor no decir nada.

−Como iba diciendo… Regresemos al día en el que salvaste al planeta del desasteroide: Mucha fiesta, muchos rostros felices, muchas cursilerías, bla, bla, bla… Pero yo no estaba en todo eso. Yo estaba preparándome para regresar a mi viaje por el mundo antes de que me vieras e intentaras detenerme. Pensé que el mejor lugar para convertirme en fantasma y seguir mi camino era el bosque, ya que todos estaban muy entretenidos contigo en la ciudad. Pues, ahí en el bosque fue cuando lo encontré.

− ¿Lo encontraste? ¿A quién?

−Bien, ¿listo para desmayarte?− preguntó Daniela, que parecía estar disfrutando ser el centro de atención. − ¡A Vlad Plasmius!

− ¿A quién?− preguntó Sam, que aunque no parecía creer nada, si estaba atenta.

− ¡Plasmius!− exclamo Danny golpeándose la frente. –Entonces si era él, ¿cierto? ¡Él está detrás de todo!

−Dah− dijo Daniela rodando los ojos. –Plasmius estaba en una especie de laboratorio, justo en medio del bosque. Pensé que tal vez estaba equivocada, porque tú habías dicho que Vlad se había quedado en el espacio, pero al entrar al laboratorio me di cuenta de que no era así. Vlad estaba ahí, frente a mí, gritando sus planes al aire como todo buen villano.

− ¿Y cuáles son esos planes?

−Vlad estaba diciendo que la maquina que había creado funcionaba muy bien y que ya era momento de hacerla funcionar.

−Pero, enserio… ¿Quién es Vlad Plasmius?− preguntaba Sam, un poco molesta de que no le hicieran caso.

−Pero después de que dijo eso, Vlad me vio y comenzó a perseguirme. Logro atraparme, el muy… tonto− dijo Daniela mordiéndose la lengua para no decir groserías. –Y me puso el Deflector de Espectros, ya sabes… El cinturón que invento tu padre para que las ondas fantasmagóricas no te afecten. Esa cosa no me dejo usar mis poderes, pero justo cuando Vlad pensaba encerrarme, corrí a todo lo que me daban las piernas… Logre salir del bosque, pero sin poderes no soy muy rápida, así que subí en una camioneta que estaba pasando por la carretera para poder alejarme de Vlad. Pero, justo cuando ya estaba saliendo de Amity Park, vi una luz en el cielo…

−La luz que vi cuando estaba volando con Sam− concluyo Danny un poco aturdido.

− ¿Volando? ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

−No supe que paso después− continuó Daniela. –Lo último que recuerdo es que desperté a la mitad de una ciudad desconocida. Según me dijeron después, la camioneta en la que iba fue hallada en la carretera y al conductor y a mí nos llevaron a esa ciudad, que era la más cercana después de Amity Park. Yo intente que me trajeran de vuelta, les dije a todos que era la prima de Danny Phantom… El problema era que nadie sabía quién eras.

La cabeza de Danny daba vueltas. No sabía si quería seguir oyendo la historia de Daniela… Entonces todo si había pasado. Realmente había pasado.

−Un herrero de la ciudad me ayudo a quitarme el Deflector, pero no me transforme. Supuse que Vlad estaría buscándome para evitar que te encontrara y si yo usaba mis poderes sería muy fácil localizarme. Así que tuve que ingeniármelas para llegar a Amity Park como una simple humana.

−Fue cuando los ancianos te ayudaron…

−No sé qué habría pasado si no te encuentran. Tuve que quedarme peleando con ese cacharro…

− ¿Cacharro?

−La armadura de Valery. De alguna manera, Vlad hizo que el traje pudiera trabajar sin la necesidad de un piloto. Le puso inteligencia artificial o alguna de esas cosas que utilizan los científicos locos. Afortunadamente, yo soy mucho más lista que cualquier cacharro y logre escaparme.

Danny pensó por un momento y recordó que varías veces había visto a la armadura de Valery rondando por el cielo… O eso había creído él.

−Vlad también debió ordenarle que me vigilara.

−No me sorprende.

−Pero, aun no entiendo…− murmuró Danny. − ¿Qué hizo Vlad exactamente? ¿Por qué nadie recuerda nada salvo nosotros?

−Creí que ya lo habías adivinado. ¿Qué diablos les enseñan en esas cosas que llaman escuelas? – bufó Daniela con los ojos en blanco. − ¡Vlad le implantó una memoria falsa a todo el mundo, Danny! Para que nadie recordara a Danny Phantom… Vlad borró de la memoria de todos tu existencia como fantasma. Supongo que mientras estábamos inconscientes, afino algunos detalles, seguro escondió los objetos fantasmagóricos, desapareció los archivos de ti…

−Cambio los calendarios− dijo Danny tratando de recordar, pese al dolor de cabeza que tenía.

−Cuando vi el laboratorio de Vlad, alcance a ver la máquina de la que estaba hablando− dijo Daniela. –De alguna manera, Vlad logró que con esa máquina se borrara la memoria de todos, excepto de los…

−HoFa: Mitad humano, mitad fantasma.

Danny recordó como en los extraños sueños que tenía con los fantasmas, Reloj le repetía una y otra vez que los HoFa eran inmunes a lo que estaba pasando.

− ¿Solo yo pienso que enloquecieron?− murmuró Sam.

−Hay algo que todavía no encaja− dijo Danny levantándose de la cama. –Si Vlad solo modifico la memoria de los demás, todo si paso y tú puedes transformarte… ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

Daniela rodo los ojos y se golpeo la frente, como si Danny no estuviera viendo algo obvio.

−Los poderes no solo están en tu cuerpo, Danny. Están en tu mente− le explico la niña. –Cuando vivía con Vlad, se la pasaba investigando sobre el origen de sus poderes. Son dominados por la mente… Como todo el mundo te decía que no eras un fantasma, terminaste por creerlo y por eso no podías transformarte.

− ¡Es ridículo!− dijo Danny. − ¿Estás diciendo que todo este tiempo pude transformarme?

−Básicamente si.

−Entonces… si ya creo que soy un fantasma, ¿podre hacerlo?

Daniela se encogió de hombros. Danny se paró en medio de la habitación… Miró a Sam, que le devolvió la mirada con confusión. Pensó en todo lo que (según Daniela) había pasado, pensó en Vlad burlándose de él, pensó en lo que podía pasar si continuaba con ese asenso al poder, pensó que si no se transformaba ahora, él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo…

− ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Un aro de luz inundo la habitación rodeando a Danny. Sus cabellos negros se volvieron plateados, su ropa se torno en un uniforme negro con una "D" en el pecho y sus ojos azules se volvieron verdes.

− ¡Lo hice!− grito Danny dando saltos. − ¡Lo hice! ¡Ven acá!

Tomo a Daniela y la levantó en brazos, rebozando de felicidad.

− ¡Suéltame!− le dijo la niña. –Ahora que ya volviste a ser Danny Phantom, ¿quieres ir y patearle el trasero a Plasmius?

−Por supuesto, yo…

Pero entonces, Danny se percato de que Sam estaba mirándolo con ojos desorbitados, la boca entre abierta y reprimiendo un grito.

−Sam…− dijo Danny acercándose. La chica retrocedió al instante. –Escucha, se que aun es confuso para ti, siendo sincero… hay muchas cosas que yo tampoco entiendo todavía, pero si es cierto todo lo que Daniela dijo…

−Y es cierto− corroboro la niña.

−Entonces, significa que todo lo que nosotros vivimos si paso, Sam…

− ¡No puedes esperar que crea eso!− exclamo Sam levantándose apresuradamente de la cama, asustada.

− ¿Querías pruebas, no? ¡Aquí las tienes! ¡Soy un fantasma!− exclamo Danny. –Quiero que me creas… yo… ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

−Ejem, ejem− tosió Daniela con aburrición. − ¡Villano suelto! No tenemos todo el día.

− ¡Espera!− le dijo Danny frunciendo el seño y se volvió nuevamente hacia Sam. –Se que nadie en tu lugar me creería, Sam. Pero si enserio vivimos todas esas cosas, significa que… Significa que tú y yo si… que si somos novios, si te di el anillo y si estábamos platicando en la colina, si…

− ¡Wow, wow!− exclamo Sam repentinamente seria. − ¿Qué dijiste?

−La colina. Es que, Tucker estaba dando su discurso de alcalde y…

−No, no. ¿Un anillo? ¿Qué clase de anillo?

−Eh, bueno…−Danny la miró confundido. –Te lo había dado para que fueras mi novia… Dorado, con una piedra azul… tenía tu nombre grabado. Pero, no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con…

Pero antes de que terminara la oración, Sam salió corriendo hacia el otro lado de su habitación en donde reposaba un ropero negro. Lo abrió y con mucha delicadeza sacó de él una cajita morada que le entrego a Danny.

Danny confundido, la abrió y descubrió que dentro de ella, estaba el mismo anillo del que había estado hablando.

−Cuando desperté en mi casa, al día siguiente que quedaste en coma… yo lo encontré en mi mano. No recordaba haberlo comprado o algo por el estilo, así que simplemente lo guarde y…

− ¡Claro! Vlad implantó recuerdos falsos en todos para que creyeran que yo había estado en coma, pero lo que realmente paso fue que él escondió toda existencia de mi, menos lo que él no sabía que existía. Como el anillo o mi álbum de fotos…

−Brillante deducción− le dijo Daniela sarcásticamente.

−Eso significa que hay más cosas, ¿no? Cosas que son pruebas de que si soy un fantasma y Vlad no conocía…

−Supongo, y no quiero apresurarte, pero…

−Bien. Escucha, Sam…− Danny se volvió hacia ella y la miro seriamente. –Se que no recuerdas nada y por lo tanto solo me quieres como tu amigo, porque… bueno, los fantasmas y todas esas cosas fueron los culpables de que termináramos juntos… hum… el punto es, que se que solo soy tu amigo y como tu amigo, te pido que me ayudes a detener a Vlad y…

Pero justo antes de que Danny terminara su discurso, justo antes de que alcanzara a tomar aliento, antes de que Daniela pudiera voltearse si quiera… Sam le había lanzado los brazos alrededor de su cuello… Y lo había besado.

Danny se quedo con los ojos abiertos, no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando… Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos, se dejó guiar por el beso de su "amiga" y cerró los ojos, mientras sus manos rodeaban la cintura de la chica.

− ¡Qué asco, por todos los cielos!− exclamo Daniela con una mueca. − ¡Hay un villano suelto y ustedes se ponen a compartir saliva!

Cuando lograron separarse gracias a los gritos de Daniela, Danny aun estaba consternado.

−No entiendo… es que, no recuerdas nada… es decir, no hay fantasmas que…

−De verdad, eres la persona más despistada que he conocido en toda mi vida, Danny− dijo Sam sonriendo. –Con o sin cosas fantasmales… Siempre has sido más que un amigo para mí.

Danny quiso volver a golpearse la frente con una mano, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque sus manos estaban poniéndole el anillo a Sam.

−Me encantaría quedarme a ver más cursilerías, pero… Tenemos que atrapar a Vlad− comentó Daniela rodando los ojos.

−Por supuesto− dijo Danny, con el ánimo repentinamente mejor. − ¿Sam?

−Ni siquiera lo preguntes, voy con ustedes.

−Bien, pero si queremos vencer a Plasmius, necesitaremos más ayuda− comentó Danny sonriendo.

Daniela se transformo y Danny cargó en brazos a Sam para que los tres pudieran salir volando por la ventana.

Ahora que estaba seguro de que todo había sido real, no importaba lo que Vlad estuviera tramando o que les diera demasiada pelea, porque Danny estaba totalmente dispuesto a acabar con él y regresar todo a la normalidad… A su normalidad, por lo menos.

* * *

**Este... creo ke un momento D/S importante sería cuando ella le confiese ke siempre ha estado enamorada de él...¡Y Butch Hartman nunca nos lo dió! Así ke esta es mi versión ;) Porke aunke nunka haya habido fantasmas, Sam siempre kiso a Danny, no? **

**Este... ¡Reviews plis!**


	12. Incognito

**¡Hola! ¿Adivinen quien se acaba de graduar? ¡Pues yooo! Este... bueno, eso no importa pero tenía ke decirlo XD**

**Hum... en este capitulo ya empieza la acción y en el siguiente se resuelve TODO ;) Espero me haya salido bien, trate de captar "la escencia de Danny Phantom" en cuanto a las peleas jeje. Pero admitamoslo, no es lo mismo ver pelear a Danny en la tele que leerlo, ¿cierto? Ustedes juzguen.**

**Eh...ya, creo que es todo.**

_**Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), la serie no terminaría donde terminó.**_

* * *

**12.- INCOGNITO.**

Danny decidió que primero era prudente llegar a su casa para recoger todos los inventos Fenton que pudieran utilizar contra Vlad y para asegurarse de que sus padres estarían ocupados y no lo extrañarían esa noche.

Se dirigió al laboratorio haciéndose invisible y tomo cuatro mochilas. En ellas, metió todos los aparatos contra fantasmas que encontró a la mano y volvió a subir. En la cocina, su madre se encontraba preparando la cena y Jack se encontraba sentado en la mesa, dispuesto a comer. Danny encendió la alarma de emergencia que estaba en la sala y sus padres salieron de la cocina, dispuestos a eliminar a cualquier fantasma que estuviera en la casa.

−Muy bien, con eso estarán ocupados− murmuró Danny contento.

Regreso a su habitación en donde lo estaban esperando Daniela y Sam. Danny le dio una mochila a cada una y él cargo las otras dos. Los tres emprendieron de nuevo el vuelo.

* * *

−… y es por eso que debemos estar de acuerdo con que nuestro alcalde sea la suprema autoridad− decía un reportero desde la televisión. − ¿Ya mencione que mi nuevo auto es azul?

Tucker apagó la televisión y se dejo caer en la silla, algo harto de las nuevas noticias.

−En fin, así es la sociedad− se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se daba la vuelta e inspeccionaba todo lo que tenía en su escritorio.

Había muchos papeles revueltos, un microscopio, el libro sobre fantasmas que Jazz le había prestado y justo en medio, la roca verde que tan obsesionado lo había tenido esos últimos días.

Un ruido en su ventana lo sobresalto. Asustado, fue hacía ahí y abrió la reja.

− ¿Hola?

− ¡Hola!

Tucker pegó un grito al ver a una niña de aspecto extraño que flotaba… ¡Flotaba en su ventana! Junto a ella, estaba Danny (¿Era Danny, realmente?) cargando a Sam.

− ¡Cierra la boca, Tucker!− exclamo Sam. –Les dije que no sería fácil convencerlo.

Tucker se echo hacía atrás, temblando y se escondió bajo la cama mientras los tres entraban a su habitación.

−Danny, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que sugiero que saques a este gallina de ahí y…

− ¿Este gallina?− exclamo Tucker ofendido por el comentario de la niña. −¡Disculpa, pero no es algo típico que a mi habitación entre mi mejor amigo vestido de algo extraño, levantando a mi mejor amiga acompañados de una niña extraña! ¡Ah!

−Debe ser rápido− dijo Danny viendo a su amigo con algo de compasión. –Este… ¿Recuerdas el día que volví a la escuela? ¿Todo lo que te dije de que yo era mitad fantasma?

− ¿Ese cuento donde yo era el alcalde?− preguntó Tucker. − ¡Sueño con eso!

−Pues resulta que no es un cuento− intervino Sam. –Todo lo que Danny dijo era verdad.

− ¡Están chiflados!− exclamo Tucker saliendo de debajo de su cama. − ¡Completamente chiflados!

−Entre a tu habitación volado− dijo Danny arqueando las cejas. –Tengo el cabello blanco, los ojos verdes y puedo hacer eso…−Danny lanzó un pequeño rayo verde a los pies de su amigo. – ¿Son suficientes pruebas?

− ¡Si! ¡Pruebas de que están locos! ¡Y yo también por estar viéndolos, alucinaciones!

−No somos alucinaciones, nosotros…

− ¿Qué es esto?− preguntó Daniela, repentinamente interesada en la roca verde que estaba en el escritorio de Tucker.

Se acerco hacia ella y cuando la tomo, la roca emitió una descarga eléctrica que hizo que Daniela tuviera que soltarla.

− ¿Por qué todos hacen eso?− preguntó Tucker recogiendo la roca.

Sam frunció el seño, le quito la roca de las manos con brusquedad y la sostuvo por un rato.

− ¡Eso solo una estúpida roca!

−No lo creo− dijo Daniela frunciendo el seño. − ¿Dónde la encontraste?

−Verás, mi querida alucinación− dijo Tucker. –Danny (el verdadero Danny, no este chico de cabello blanco que está aquí) y yo la encontramos a las afueras de la ciudad, por el bosque.

−Vlad…− murmuró Daniela. –Aun debe tener su laboratorio en el bosque, donde lo encontré. Esta roca deben ser los restos que deja su máquina.

− ¿Dónde quedaron los tiempos en los que soñaba con ser novio de las porristas?− se lamento Tucker. – ¿Ahora las mejores alucinaciones que tengo son ustedes?

−Escucha− le dijo Danny seriamente. –Es largo de contar, pero debemos detener a Vlad cuanto antes y necesito tu ayuda.

− ¿Por qué?

−Si, ¿Por qué?− preguntó Daniela, como evaluando a Tucker con la mirada.

−Porque eres mi mejor amigo− determino Danny. –Y necesito tu ayuda para esto.

−Completamente tierno− dijo Daniela con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. –Pero necesitamos irnos pronto. Ahora que me trasforme en fantasma, la armadura de Valery no tardara en localizarme.

−Despertare en cualquier minuto, lo sé…− decía Tucker cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

− ¿Sabes que es lo que necesitas?− dijo Sam torciendo la boca. –Una prueba, algo así como el anillo o el álbum de fotografías.

Danny pasó la mirada por la habitación de Tucker, intentando encontrar algo que pudiera usar. Finalmente, sus ojos se quedaron quietos en la mesita de noche, donde reposaba el PDA de su amigo.

− ¡Tu PDA! ¡Eso es!− exclamo Danny contento. –Tenías un diario virtual, ¿no? Ahí anotabas todo lo que hacíamos con los fantasmas y…

−Y no funciona desde el día en el que las luces fallaron en la escuela− comentó Tucker frunciendo el seño.

−Entonces, solo tendrás que confiar en mí− dijo Danny.

De pronto, un ligero zumbido inundo la habitación… Se iba incrementando, como si algo se acercara a la casa de Tucker.

−Esto no me gusta…− murmuró Sam.

− ¡Y esto te gustara mucho menos!− exclamo Daniela mirando la ventana.

Volando a toda velocidad, frente a la casa de Tucker, la armadura de Valery se dirigía hasta ellos, cargando un laser en la mano.

Danny y Daniela fueron los primeros en reaccionar. La niña tomo a Tucker de los hombros y salió por la ventana de atrás, Danny metió la roca verde en una de las mochilas y cargo a Sam para seguir a Daniela y a Tucker.

Tucker gritaba a todo lo que le daban los pulmones y se aferraba a los brazos de Daniela con demasiada fuerza.

− ¡Muy alto! ¡Muy alto!

* * *

Jazz le había preguntado a su padre todo sobre el ectoranium.

Él se había entusiasmado mucho cuando noto que su hija se interesaba en algo relacionado con fantasmas, así que le había dado una detallada explicación.

Según Jack, el ectoranium era una sustancia legendaria, capaz de poder acabar con los poderes de los fantasmas. Leyendas contaban, que los cazadores de brujas en la época de Salem, lo utilizaban para combatir a los espectros. El ectoranium solo había sido visto pocas veces y nunca se había comprobado su existencia, pero fuertes rumores entre la comunidad científica decían que había una gran roca de ectoranium en el espacio exterior.

La chica Fenton caminaba hacia la casa de Tucker cargada de libros, porque habían acordado verse ahí para analizar sus recientes descubrimientos… Y todo habría ido bien, si no hubiera escuchado un sonoro grito.

Los libros que traía, se le resbalaron de las manos. El grito había provenido de Tucker… Y Tucker estaba arriba en el cielo… ¿Volando? ¡Volando! Y a su lado, estaba…

− ¡¿Danny?− exclamo Jazz con los ojos bien abiertos.

Parecía su hermano… Pero estaba diferente. No, no podía ser.

−Estoy soñando, solo estoy soñando− se dijo Jazz y se pellizco el brazo con fuerza. − ¡Au! ¡No estoy soñando!

Volvió a fijar su vista hacia arriba. Tucker, Sam, la persona que parecía Danny y otra niña volaban a toda velocidad y casi desaparecían del alcance de su vista. Caminando nunca iba a alcanzarlos.

− ¡Oye!

Justo en ese momento, Dash Baxter iba pasando por la calle en su motoneta color azul y se detuvo al ver a la chica Fenton. Se pasó una mano por el rubio cabello y sonrió como si lo fotografiaran para un comercial.

− ¿Qué pasa, Jazz?

− ¡Préstame tu moto!− exclamo la chica y con más brusquedad de la necesaria, lo empujo y le quito el casco.

− ¿Después de esto tendremos una cita, verdad?− le grito Dash cuando la chica ya se alejaba de él.

* * *

La armadura de Valery siguió a los cuatro chicos, esquivando los edificios y los espectaculares que se interponían en su camino. Daniela logro zafar una mano de Tucker (que la abrazaba como si fuera a caer de un momento a otro) y lanzó un rayo hacía atrás, tratando de darle de lleno, pero la armadura lo esquivo con demasiada facilidad.

− ¡Tiene calculados mis movimientos!− exclamo la niña. − ¿No puedes hacer algo?

− ¡Ve al bosque con Tucker!− exclamo Danny deteniéndose. –Espérenos ahí.

Daniela sigue la orden y continuó volando con Tucker aferrado a sus brazos y gritando como loco.

Danny se detuvo en el aire antes de que la armadura se acercara más y dejó a Sam en el tejado de un edificio.

−Espera aquí.

− ¿Estarás bien?

−Descuida− le dijo Danny sonriendo. –Tenías ganas de patearle el trasero a los malos desde hace… ¡Auch!

La armadura Valery había lanzado un rayo que le había pegado a Danny en el hombro.

−Bien, hora de la acción− dijo Danny cargando un rayo en sus manos.

La armadura se acerco cargando rayos en sus manos, pero Danny hizo lo mismo y le disparo antes de que la armadura si quiera pudiera reaccionar.

− ¡Oh, vaya!− exclamo Danny dando una voltereta en el aire. − ¡Extrañaba tanto hacer eso!

El traje de batalla se recupero y emprendió el vuelo hacia Danny nuevamente. Este la esquivo antes de que se estrellaran y le lanzó otro rayo que le dio de lleno en la espalda.

La armadura dio la vuelta y le alcanzó a pegar un puñetazo a Danny en el estomago, pero el chico aprovecho para tomarla por los hombros y dispararle un rayo que la lanzó varios metros atrás.

−Es buena…− murmuró Danny recuperando el aire.

La armadura se recupero de inmediato y se lanzó de nuevo contra el chico fantasma, que no dudo ni un segundo y se hizo intangible. La armadura se paró en seco y volteó hacia los lados para ver donde había quedado su oponente, pero antes de que otra cosa pasara, Danny apareció detrás de ella y le lanzó otro rayo, mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, haciendo que la armadura cayera al piso.

Danny la miró, se podría decir que estaba inconsciente si hubiera sido un humano…

−Bueno, eso bastara por ahora.

−Vaya− le dijo Sam cuando Danny se detuvo en el tejado en el que la había dejado esperándolo. –No tenía idea de que podías tener esa fuerza. ¿Siempre son tan fáciles de derrotar?

−Hago lo que puedo− dijo Danny intentando ser modesto, pero fallando al sonreír con altanería.

−Todo un superhéroe− comentó la chica cuando Danny la cargaba nuevamente para empezar a volar. –Lamento no haberte creído antes.

−Lo has recompensado− dijo Danny, luego torció la boca. –Hum… ¿Sam? Lo que paso… bueno, cuando estábamos en tu cuarto…

− ¿Qué? ¿El beso?− balbuceó Sam sonrojándose. –Yo… eh…

− ¿Sabes cual fue una de las cosas que más extrañaba de mi "vieja vida"?

− ¿Patearle el trasero a los fantasmas malos?− rió Sam.

−No… bueno, sí. Pero además… No podía aceptar que entre tú y yo no había pasado nada, ¿sabes?− dijo Danny sonrojándose. –Llevábamos unos cinco minutos como novios y pasa todo esto… Pero también cuando éramos amigos y ocurrían todas esas cosas fantasmales… bueno, pasaban cosas… cosas que hacían que yo me diera cuenta, es decir… bueno varias cosas que…

−Eres mucho mejor pateando fantasmas que hablando, ¿lo sabías?− comentó Sam divertida.−De verdad, no tiene importancia, Danny. Solo… quisiera saber cómo es que nos hicimos novios y… bueno, que tiene que ver el anillo.

Danny se sonrojó aun más. ¿Explicarle como se habían hecho novios? Incomodo. Bueno… tenía un poco de tiempo antes de llegar al bosque en donde lo esperaban Daniela y Tucker.

−Bueno… digamos que Valery y yo, en un tiempo parecíamos ser más que amigos…

−¿Valery? ¿Valery Gray? ¿Esa Valery?

−Si, es una larga historia, pero… en fin, mi papá me había dado ese anillo para que yo se lo diera a una chica especial, pero había confundido las cosas y había grabado tu nombre en él. Antes de que yo le diera el anillo a Valery, ella me dijo que solo podíamos ser amigos. Estaba bastante deprimido, ¿sabes? Así que te dije que guardaras el anillo y…

−Es decir, que era para Valery…− comentó Sam volteando la mirada para que Danny no viera que se había puesto triste.

−Inicialmente sí− admitió Danny bastante incomodo. –Pero luego, pasaron muchas cosas… Esas cosas que hicieron que me diera cuenta de que… bueno, de que te quería a ti. Pero aun tenía mis dudas…

−Claro, supongo que no es fácil aceptar que te gusta alguien como yo.

−No esa clase de dudas. Es que… siempre habíamos sido amigos y yo jamás me había sentido así con nadie, supongo que no sabía lo que significaba… Pero, cuando tú me devolviste el anillo…

− ¿Y porque lo devolví?

−Yo tenía que ir a la zona fantasma− dijo Danny. –Y bueno, tenías miedo de que me pasara algo… Así que me dijiste que debía llevarme el anillo y esa sería una prueba de que regresaría. En ese momento fue cuando… bueno, cuando todas mis dudas quedaron aclaradas.

− ¿De verdad?− preguntó Sam, ahora con el seño fruncido. − ¿Todas esas cursilerías dije?

Danny se rió. Sam nunca cambiaba.

−A mi no me pareció nada cursi.

−Claro, entonces todo ya está más claro…−Sam se mordió el labio y miró a Danny. − ¿Qué es la zona fantasma?

−Supongo que para que lo comprendieras todo, tendríamos que empezar desde el inicio− suspiró Danny resignado. –Pero descuida, porque si todo sale bien, no tendré que explicarte nada más.

Ambos descendieron en ese momento al límite del bosque, en donde Daniela y Tucker (que estaba tirado en el pasto en posición fetal y se chupaba el dedo) los esperaban.

− ¿Te deshiciste de ese cacharro?− preguntó Daniela.

−No nos molestara por un rato− dijo Danny. − ¿Ahora qué?

−Hay que encontrar el laboratorio de Vlad, acabarlo y luego destruir su preciosa maquina− explico Daniela con simpleza.

−Te seguimos− dijo Danny. − ¡Levántate, Tucker!

Después de que hubiera levantando al chico, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar, internándose cada vez más en el bosque. El sol se había ocultado desde hacía varios minutos y los arboles se veían cada vez más tétricos, lo que hacía que Tucker tuviera que ocultarse detrás de Sam.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos antes de que Daniela se detuviera. Los otros tres casi se van de espaldas al ver lo que la niña estaba viendo.

Era una gran construcción, camuflada por los arboles y las hiedras que había en el bosque. Las paredes eran de metal y no se veía entrada alguna. Los cuatro se acercaron a ella, vigilando que nadie estuviera a su alrededor.

Danny miró la pared metálica con el seño fruncido y luego alargo una mano. Al instante, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, obligándolo a retroceder.

−Oh, si… Olvide comentarte que tienen un campo anti fantasmas− dijo Daniela.

−Bien− dijo Danny evaluando la pared con el seño fruncido. –Bien. Entonces, creo que si trepo por esa liana, llegare hasta el techo, con una piedra intentare abrir un hoyo, así podremos entrar y…

−O podríamos utilizar esta puerta de aquí− sugirió Sam arqueando las cejas. Señalaba una pequeña puerta escondida entre la maleza.

−Si, eso también sirve− dijo Danny sonriendo.

Danny y Daniela se transformaron en humanos y los cuatro atravesaron la puerta (Daniela tuvo que empujar a Tucker). Habían entrado a una especie de bodega, con muchas cajas de cartón amontonadas en los rincones. En un extremo, había una puerta de metal, más grande que la anterior.

−Bien, andando− dijo Danny. Se volvió a transformar, se colgó en los hombros una mochila y la sobrante se la dio a Tucker. –Aquí encontraran todo lo necesario en caso de que se aparezca Vlad. Con el Termo Fenton lo pueden atrapar a él o a cualquier otro fantasma.

− ¿Un termo que caza fantasmas?− preguntó Tucker. − ¿Qué tan bizarro es eso?

Sin hacer caso del comentario de Tucker, atravesaron la puerta del otro extremo. Conducía a una sala de paredes metálicas relucientes, que contenía unas diez puertas acomodadas en círculo.

− ¿Y ahora hacia donde?− le preguntó Danny a su prima.

Daniela se transformo otra vez en fantasma, frunció el seño y se mordió el labio.

−No lo sé, cuando vi a Vlad estaba siguiendo su voz, pero no recuerdo que puerta tome…

−Bien, entonces nos separaremos− ordeno Danny.

− ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no has visto suficientes películas de miedo?− exclamo Tucker nervioso. − ¡Separarse es lo peor que puedes hacer! ¡Siempre pasa lo peor!

Danny no le hizo caso y saco de su mochila cuatro radios. Le entrego uno a cada uno.

−Sam y Tucker irán juntos− dijo Danny. –Daniela y yo podemos arreglárnoslas separados. Si alguno ve a Vlad o a la maquina, le avisaremos a los demás con el radio. ¿Quedo claro?

− ¿Por qué tú debes ser el líder?− comentó Tucker torciendo la boca.

Pero a pesar de las replicas de Tucker, cada uno hizo lo que Danny les había indicado.

* * *

Daniela entro a un pasillo bastante angosto, con todas las paredes hechas de metal. Al final del pasillo, se veía el pie de una escalera, así que siguió caminando para subir por ella.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, descubrió que no había ninguna luz que le iluminara el camino, así que tuvo que cargar un rayo de plasma en su mano para que alumbrara un poco.

Estaba en un cuarto que tenía pinta de abandonado. Muchos muebles viejos se amontonaban en las esquinas, había papeles pegados en las paredes y libros tirados en el piso.

_Técnicas de Hipnosis _leyó Daniela en uno de los libros, _La memoria humana: sus misterios _ se titulaba otro, _Ectoranium: ¿Mito o Realidad?_

Daniela se paseo por entre los libros y se dedico a ver los papeles que estaban pegados en las paredes. La mayoría eran periódicos viejos de Amity Park, pero uno llamó su atención.

Era un recorte más grande que los otros, y este no parecía para nada viejo.

¡_Vlad Masters, alcalde de Amity Park: Un fantasma!_

_Ayer por la tarde, el alcalde Masters declaró frente a su ciudad su verdadera identidad. Queridos lectores, Vlad Masters, hombre rico y admirado, es un espectro mejor conocido como mitad fantasma. Vlad Plasmius, como pidió ser llamado ahora, ha pedido el control total sobre la Tierra a cambio de destruir el desasteroide que ha estado amenazando el planeta. (Siga leyendo pag. 4)_

−Así que eso quiere− murmuró Daniela poniéndose una mano en la barbilla. –Quiere redimir ese error.

Pero en eso, un fuerte estruendo la hizo voltearse.

* * *

Sam y Tucker caminaban por un corredor bastante ancho. La chica había sacado de su mochila el Cañón Fenton, y aunque no sabía muy bien cómo usarlo, estaba atenta a cada sonido que se escuchaba.

− ¿Y cómo te convenció Danny?− preguntó Tucker interesado.

−Ah, estamos en la guarida de un villano fantasmagórico, por si no te habías dado cuenta, Tucker. No es momento de estupideces− dijo Sam mirando hacia otro lado.

−Si, pero ya estoy resignado a morir aquí− Tucker se encogió de hombros. –No tengo nada que perder.

−Deberías confiar más en Danny, es tu mejor amigo.

−Si, mi mejor amigo con un traje extraño, cabello blanco y poderes fantasmagóricos… Además, estoy aquí ¿no? Si no confiara en él, seguiría en mi habitación.

−Si no te hubiéramos sacado a la fuerza seguirías en tu habitación.

− ¡Son solo detalles!− dijo Tucker haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

Pero en eso, Sam le tapo la boca y se tensó en su lugar. Unos pasos se escuchaban tras ellos.

−Estamos muertos− murmuró Tucker bajo la mano de Sam.

* * *

Danny llegó hasta una gran puerta de metal y la abrió.

Hacía mucho frío en ese cuarto, tal vez por eso estaba comenzando a sentir ese escalofrío en la espalda… Era una habitación enorme, el techo era tan alto como el de una iglesia, más las paredes seguían siendo de metal. Justo frente a él, había una especie de computadora enorme adherida a lo que parecía un cubo de metal gigante que lanzaba destellos verdosos.

Otro escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Danny.

−Esta es− dijo Danny y sacó su radio. –Chicos, creo que encontré la maquina. ¿Chicos? ¡Aquí está! Regresen y entren por la misma puerta que yo… ¿Tucker? ¿Sam? ¿Daniela? Tienen que venir antes de que Vlad nos descubra…

−Me temo, mi querido Daniel, que ya es demasiado tarde.

Antes de poder si quiera reaccionar, un rayo golpeó su espalda, lanzándolo varios metros. Un segundo rayo, más fuerte que el anterior, se impacto contra su pecho y lo último que Danny vio antes de destransformarse y caer inconsciente fue la silueta de Vlad Plasmius, riéndose frente a él.

* * *

**Muajaja ya casi llegamos al finaaal ;)**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	13. Respuestas

**¡Hola! Ahora no me tarde casi nada, ¿cierto? Eske ya estoy desocupada despues de una laaarga espera jeje. Este...**

**Este capitulo esta muy largo o por lo menos, a si se me hizo a mi. Descansamos un poco de la acción y empezamos con las explicaciones. Si algo no keda claro plis diganme! Trate de ke se entendiera bien y ke se desenmarañara todo el misterio.**

_**Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (Butch, no te cuesta nada darmelos).**_

* * *

**13.- RESPUESTAS.**

Se despertó solo hasta que unas titilantes luces verdes le lastimaron los ojos.

Estaba en la misma sala donde se había desmayado, con la vista frente a la máquina de Vlad, que seguía despidiendo ese extraño humo verdoso y brillante.

Cuando se acordó de lo que había pasado, intento moverse y volar para ver donde estaban los demás pero no pudo hacerlo… Estaba atado d manos y pies. No podía moverse ni un centímetro.

A sus manos y a sus piernas las rodeaban un par de esposas metálicas. Él estaba colgado en la pared frente a la maquina. Danny se intento transformar en fantasma, pero al hacerlo, las esposas emitieron una descarga eléctrica, haciéndolo gritar.

−Si, por cierto, eso no funciona.

Daniela estaba junto a él, y al lado estaban Sam y Tucker, los tres atados de la misma manera que Danny.

− ¿Qué paso?

−Oh, nada− le dijo Daniela con sarcasmo. –De pronto se nos antojo venir a atarnos para tomar una taza de té con Vlad.

−Al parecer nos capturaron demasiado rápido− comentó Sam torciendo la boca. –Esto está mal.

− ¡¿Mal?− grito Tucker, mirándola como si estuviera loca. − ¡Dejo de estar mal cuando volaba por encima de la ciudad! ¡Ahora es terrible!

−Ya, enserio ¿Por qué vino él?− le preguntó Daniela mirando a Tucker con una mueca. –Parece que el golpe que le diste a la armadura de Valery no fue suficiente. Me llegó por la espalda y no pude hacer nada.

−Y nosotros ni siquiera vimos que nos atrapo− le dijo Sam. –Dio lastima, de verdad.

−Tenemos que salir de aquí− Danny miró a su alrededor, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlos. –En cualquier momento pueden llegar Vlad o la estúpida armadura que…

−En realidad, Daniel, esa armadura no es nada estúpida. Yo mismo le instale una inteligencia artificial asombrosa, mejor que la de muchos humanos… Y por muchos humanos, me refiero obviamente a Jack Fenton.

Vlad Masters acababa de entrar a la habitación, transformado en Vlad Plasmius. Los miró a los cuatro despectivamente, como si considerara un insulto que tres adolescentes y una niña intentaran detenerlo. Tucker gritó muy fuerte.

−Si es tan inteligente, no veo porque dejo escapar a una niña de doce años− le dijo Daniela con una sonrisa.

Vlad enfocó sus ojos rojos en ella y lanzó un gruñido.

− ¡Me tienes completamente harto, mocosa! ¡Jamás debí haberte creado, niña! ¡Si no fuera por ti, todo habría salido de acuerdo al plan!

− ¿Y exactamente a qué plan?−preguntó Danny frunciendo el seño.

Tenía que mantener distraído a Vlad, solo así ganarían algo de tiempo para… ¿Para qué? Bueno, no sabía exactamente, pero tal vez se le ocurriera un plan mientras Plasmius hablaba.

−Claro, aun no sabes toda la historia, Daniel− dijo Vlad, en tono lúgubre. –Pero me temo que te quedaras con la intriga en cuanto yo les borre la memoria a ti y a tus insoportables amigos.

− ¿Qué? ¡No puedes borrarme la memoria!− grito Tucker algo histérico. − ¡Tengo cosas increíbles que recordar!

− ¿Cómo cuales?− le preguntó Sam rodando los ojos.

−Como que los jueves te llevas una hamburguesa grande en la compra de dos chicas en la Hamburguesa Apestosa.

−Ah, descuida, niño, puedes seguir comiendo toda la carne que quieras mientras la hipertensión te lo permita− le dijo Vlad. –Con que olviden que Daniel es mitad fantasma, me conformo.

−Oh, bueno− dijo Tucker encogiéndose de hombros.

− ¡Tucker!− lo regaño Sam.

−Olvidas que tu linda maquina no tiene poder sobre los que somos mitad fantasmas, Vlad− dijo Danny sonriendo. –Daniela y yo jamás olvidaremos esto.

−Mi querido Daniel, tienes tantas luces como tu padre− dijo Vlad con compasión. –Nadie dijo que tú seguirías siendo mitad fantasma.

Vlad se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a un mueble metálico que estaba junto a la gran máquina. Sacó de él los guantes Fenton y miró a Danny con una sonrisa malévola, enseñando los colmillos.

–Verás, eh robado de tu casa estos maravillosos guantes que sacan cualquier cosa fantasmal de tu ser, harán que tú vuelvas a ser el humano tranquilo y sin problemas que siempre has querido.

− ¡No lo harías! ¡No serías capaz!− exclamo Danny.

−Niño, te tengo atado a ti y a tus amigos en una guarida secreta a la mitad del bosque, he controlado al mundo por varios días y no pude cenar, por lo que estoy de mal humor… Claro que lo haría. Cuando dejes de ser mitad fantasma, podrás olvidar todo como tus queridos amigos y así yo podre seguir controlando todo sin que interfieras.

− ¿Y qué pasa con Daniela, eh?− le preguntó Sam con ademan triunfante. –A ella no puedes quitarle sus poderes, ella nació así.

Danny se preguntó por un momento como es que Sam sabía aquello si se suponía que no recordaba nada, pero luego pensó que, al dejar a ambas en su habitación solas por varios minutos, seguramente, Sam había interrogado a la niña hasta cansarla.

−Yo jamás dije que podía quitarle sus poderes a la insoportable mocosa− dijo Vlad sonriendo. –Sería imposible, por favor. Y además, ya estuve a punto de perder todo lo que había logrado por dejarla escapar, no pienso cometer de nuevo ese error… Si Daniela Phantom desapareciera del mapa, sería mucho más fácil todo.

− ¡No!− grito Danny e intento quitarse las esposas. − ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima, Plasmius!

− ¡Uy, que miedo!− exclamo Vlad con sarcasmo. –Verás, Daniel, a ti y a tus amigos no puedo hacerles nada (aunque ganas no me faltan) porque tendría que modificarle la memoria a toda la gente que los conoce para que nadie note su ausencia, es demasiado trabajo… Sin embargo, si nadie recuerda que eres mitad fantasma, nadie recordara a Daniela, ¿ves? ¡Todo solucionado!

−Te lo juro, Plasmius… Si te atreves a tocarla…− Danny temblaba de furia y como siempre que se enojaba, sus ojos centellaron con una luz verde.

− ¡Uy, la mirada que asusta!− se burlo Vlad. –Lamentablemente para ti, Daniel, no podrás hacerme nada, si no recuerdas nada, así que…

Vlad se puso los guantes Fenton y los apunto hacia el chico con una sonrisa malvada.

−Despídete de Phantom, Daniel…

− ¡Wow, wow! ¡Tiempo fuera!− exclamo de pronto Sam. − ¿Qué clase de villano maniático eres? ¿No cuentas tu plan antes de derrotar a tu némesis? ¡Eso es no tener modales!

− ¿Tú crees?− preguntó Vlad poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla.

−Amigo, eh leído suficientes libros y visto demasiadas películas− le dijo Sam fingiendo una sonrisa. –Todo gran villano se despide de su enemigo con un gran discurso de cómo lo hizo.

−Bueno, supongo que no pierdo nada…− murmuro Vlad separándose un poco de Danny.

−Por supuesto que no, ya nos capturaste y no hay manera de que escapemos. ¡Diviértete un poco!

Vlad se quitó los guantes y los dejó en un mueble a su lado. Danny miró inquisitivamente a Sam y pudo leer en sus ojos la palabra "Improvisar". Entonces, se le había ocurrido la misma idea que Danny… Tenían que ganar tiempo.

−Bueno, supongo que todo comenzó hace algunos años, antes de que nos conociéramos, Daniel− comenzó a contar Vlad. –Llevaba mucho tiempo estudiando la memoria del ser humano, tú sabes… para modificarla, como hacer que la gente solo recordara lo que yo quería que recordara.

− ¿Y eso para qué?− preguntó Daniela, que había comprendido el juego y quería hacer hablar a Vlad lo más posible.

−No he tenido un pasado lindo…− murmuro Vlad y desvió la mirada. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el mueble que tenía a su lado, donde reposaba una fotografía de él, años más joven, abrazado por los padres de Danny. –Si pudiera hacer que ciertas personas no recordaran el mal que he hecho… O que por lo menos una persona no recordara cierto accidente… −Vlad dejó de mirar la fotografía y suspiro. –Pase mucho tiempo de mi vida estudiando eso… analizando todo lo que me pudiera ayudar… ¡Y lo logre!

Vlad apuntó a la maquina que tenía tras él, como un pintor que anuncia su obra maestra.

−Esta preciosa maquina, es el fruto de todo mi esfuerzo. Con ella podía hacer que las personas recordaran solo ciertas cosas, no borrarles totalmente la memoria, solo modificarla para mi beneficio. Pero había un pequeño problema… No podía hacerla funcionar, necesitaba de un material lo suficientemente poderoso. Probé de todo, incluso cualquier material fantasma conocido, pero nada funciono. Con el tiempo me fui olvidando de esta guarida y de la maquina, resignado a que jamás funcionaria, además… Para ese entonces, otro descubrimiento había abarcado toda mi atención.

− ¿Qué descubrimiento?− preguntó Danny con interés.

− ¡Tú, Daniel!− exclamo Vlad y sus ojos rojos brillaron de la emoción. − ¡Imagina mis sorpresa al descubrir que el hijo de mi enemigo también era un mitad fantasma! Mi vida se hizo mucho más complicada, te tenía ahí, molestándome todo el tiempo…

− ¿Yo molestándote?− preguntó Danny arqueando las cejas.

−Contigo molestándome− continúo Plasmius. –Apenas me quedaba tiempo para mis otros inventos, pero logre interesarme en una sustancia mítica…Llamada ectoranium.

Un ligero ruido detrás de la maquina hizo que Vlad se sobresaltara.

−Ratones seguramente− dijo Tucker nervioso. –Pero, espere… ¿Ectoranium?

−Con esa sustancia planeaba obtener el control de la zona fantasma, así que fui al espacio y utilice mi satélite para obtener muestras del ectoranium. Pero entonces…

−Aparecimos nosotros− dijo Danny con suficiencia. –Fue cuando te detuvimos en el espacio e hiciste explotar el desasteroide.

−Si, sabía que para obtener el control de cualquier cosa, primero tendría que deshacerme de ti− dijo Vlad gruñendo. –Así que lleve a cabo mi plan de los Masters Vladsters, así te sentirías desplazado y renunciarías a ser Danny Phantom. Todo salió como yo esperaba, y cuando el desasteroide amenazó con destruir el planeta, revele mi identidad al mundo para que me dieran el control total de todo.

−Pero tu plan falló− dijo Daniela con una sonrisa.

−El maldito ectoranium fue inmune a mis poderes y el idiota de tu padre, me dejó abandonado en el espacio. ¡No podía volver a la Tierra! Me encarcelarían en una cárcel para mutantes o algo así… Pensé en hacerme ermitaño, ¿Por qué no? Podría al menos vivir en paz… Pero entonces el desasteroide me golpeo, y supe que tu lo habías logrado Daniel, no sé cómo, pero habías logrado salvar al planeta. Entonces, recordé de golpe el plan que había dejado atrás, el de la memoria… "Ectoranium", pensé. Quizás esa era la sustancia que necesitaba para mi maquina.

Danny notó que Tucker echaba una mirada fugaz hacia la maquina y rápidamente apartaba la mirada.

−Regrese a la Tierra de inmediato, no estaba muy lejos, llevaba una buena carga de ectoranium conmigo. Llegue a mi laboratorio y encendí la maquina, rogando porque funcionara… ¡Y lo hizo! Fue difícil programarla para que hiciera justo lo que quería, pero al fin funciono…

Vlad se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a ellos, emocionado por contarles que tan perfecto era su plan.

−Debía programarla, pero también debía asegurarme de que yo si recordara todo lo que había pasado, así que hice que la maquina fuera inmune con los…

−HoFa− concluyo Danny. –Mitad humano, mitad fantasma.

−Si, pensé que no sería difícil convencerte de que nada había pasado− le dijo Plasmius. –Tienes quince años, ¡bah! Pero entonces… ¡Apareciste tu!

Vlad miró a Daniela y sus ojos rojos centellaron de furia.

− ¡No sé cómo te pase por alto, niña! ¡Ni siquiera recordaba que también eras una HoFa! Estuviste a punto de arruinar todos mis planes cuando escapaste y…

−Si, esa historia ya la conté, Vlad− le dijo Daniela.

−Escapaste, pero yo no tenía más opción que continuar con la maquina, así que la encendí y modifique la memoria de todo el mundo y de la zona fantasma, además. Todos regresaron al momento en el que Daniel se convirtió en mitad fantasma. Los efectos de la maquina hicieron que todo el mundo quedara inconsciente por una semana. Fue el tiempo que necesite para poder deshacerme de todas las pruebas de la existencia de Phantom. Cambie la mayoría de los calendarios, algunos objetos fantasmales que había en la casa Fenton, incluyendo el portal… Tuve que sellarlo.

−Pero, había estatuas de mí por todo el mundo…− dijo Danny.

−Yo necesitaba un ayudante− dijo Vlad. –Así que recordé a la ingenua de Valery y robe su armadura, le instale una inteligencia artificial y ella se encargo de destruir todas tus ridículas estatuas.

−Eso no tiene sentido− dijo Sam. –Si todos estuvimos inconscientes una semana, ¿Por qué recordamos cosas de esa semana?

−Recuerdan lo que yo les implante en la memoria, señorita Manson− dijo Vlad. –Tuve que implantar uno que otro recuerdo falso para que la gente no se confundiera. Como que Daniel había estado en coma, o que…

−Que intente golpear a Dash por insultarte− concluyo Sam frunciendo el seño. –Es por eso que nadie se acordaba bien de que había hecho mientras estuviste en coma, Danny.

−Todo salió bien. La armadura te vigilaba y al mismo tiempo se encargaba de localizar a Daniela. Empezar desde cero, significaba que si no podía adquirir el poder como fantasma, lo haría como humano.

−Tu te encargaste de que desapareciera el consejo de la ciudad− lo acusó Danny.

−Siguen vivos, si eso te preocupa− le dijo Vlad con simpleza. –Están cerca de la misma cabaña en la que estaba esta niña.

Miró a Sam y los ojos de Danny volvieron a ponerse verdes.

− ¡Entonces, tú capturaste a Sam!

− ¿Qué puedo decir? Necesitaba un escarmiento, estaba incitándote a investigarme. Ya era mucho que no confiaras en mi, Daniel, no iba a arriesgarme más.

−Fue cuando encontramos la roca de ectoranium…− dijo Tucker repentinamente. − ¡Era una roca de ectoranium!

−Si, fue uno de los pocos errores que tuvo mi plan− dijo Vlad sin darle importancia. –La maquina dejaba restos de ectoranium y mucha gente los encontró. Además, gastaba demasiada energía…

−Era por eso que las luces fallaban− dijo Sam. − ¡Y también el PDA de Tucker! ¡Absorbía la energía de los aparatos eléctricos!

−Y por eso compraste el periódico− dijo Danny analizando todo. –Para que evitar que se informara de estos acontecimientos.

− ¡Muy bien, niños!− exclamo Vlad, como si estuviera feliz de que sus alumnos aprendieran algo. –El subconsciente de la gente, por supuesto, fue otro impedimento… El cerebro de los seres humanos si guardo todo lo que había pasado, supongo que muchos tuvieron sueños extraños…

Danny recordó sus sueños con Reloj y los demás fantasmas. Sam se encogió en su lugar, recordando el sueño que había tenido con Danny convertido en Phantom.

−Pero pese a todo eso, todo iba bien… ¡Hasta que volviste a aparecer mocosa!− gruño Vlad mirando a Daniela con furia. –Pero eso se arreglara en un instante…

−Tu no eres un asesino, Vlad− le dijo Daniela intentando aparentar seguridad. –Eres un anciano solterón que hizo todo esto porque una chica no le hizo caso en la universidad.

− ¡Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo, mocosa!

−Eres un anciano solterón que…

− ¡Oh, cállate!− le espetó Vlad y se volvió a poner los guantes Fenton. –Ahora, sin más interrupciones, Daniel…

Vlad acerco los guantes hacia su pecho, dispuesto a sacar el lado fantasma de Danny sin piedad alguna. Sam, Daniela y Tucker comenzaron a moverse violentamente, tratando de librarse de las esposas y ayudar a Danny.

Danny vio la cara maléfica de Vlad acercándose a la suya, tenía una sonrisa malvada, casi maniaca… Sintió como la punta de fierro de los guantes tocaba su piel, y luego…

− ¡Quítale las garras de encima, Plasmius!

Jazz Fenton había salido de detrás de la maquina y apuntaba a Vlad con una de las pistolas Fenton.

* * *

**Yeah, Jazz al rescatee jeje. ¿Ke les parecio? ¡Diganme! Ya casi llegamos al final, igual... si no entendieron algo o no me explikee diganme!**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	14. Pelea

**¡Hola! ¿Me tarde? Sorry pero con este tardee tanto en corregirlo. Incluso así, no me gusto mucho como kedo. Este... ¡PENULTIMO CAPITULO! Es muy, muy escribir las peleas de Danny Phantom... ¿Saben cuantas veces escribí la palabra rayo? XD**

**Bueno, espero ke les guste... este, no tengo mucho ke decir... ¡Ah! Hay una pequeña... ¿Reconciliación? Entre Sam y Jazz. Pasa casi inadvertida, pero como ellas al principio no se llevaban, luego se volvieron amigas y en mi fic volvían a los tiempos en los ke no se llevaban... bueno, creo ke merecían volver a ser amigas.**

_**Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes son de Butch Hartman (¿Porke, Butch? ¿Porke la terminaste? U.U)**_

* * *

**14.- PELEA.**

Las mochilas con instrumentos fantasmales que Danny les había dado a sus amigos, habían sido confiscadas por Vlad y este las había dejado en el piso de la habitación.

Y era donde Jazz había encontrado la pistola Fenton.

Vlad la miró con… ¿Impresión? Pero luego, ese gesto fue sustituido por una mueca burlona.

− ¡Jazmín, querida! ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas venido! Esta fiesta no estaría completa sin ti. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

−Iba a casa de Tucker cuando los vi volando por las calles− explico Jazz sin dejar de apuntarle y con los ojos centellándole de rabia. –Los seguí hasta aquí y escuche todo… ¡No puedo creer que hicieras todo eso!

−Como un hombre sabio dijo, "el fin justifica los medios"− se excuso Vlad con una sonrisa. –Ahora, se buena niña y dame esa arma.

− ¡No!− exclamo Jazz y dio un paso hacia el frente. –Suelta a Danny, Sam y Tucker.

− ¡Y a mí!− gruño Daniela.

−Ah, sí, también a ella− dijo Jazz con determinación. –Luego liberaras al consejo de la ciudad, le contaras la verdad al mundo e iras a la cárcel como todo buen criminal.

−Me temo que pides mucho, Jazmín− dijo Vlad mientras se quitaba los guantes, intentando aparentar inocencia. –Y además, se te olvida un pequeño detalle.

− ¿Cual?

−No sabes utilizar esa arma.

Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, Vlad había volado hasta ella y la había empujado en el suelo. Jazz, totalmente aterrada, comenzó a lanzar rayos a diestra y siniestra con la pistola… Los rayos rebotaron en todas las paredes del laboratorio, destruyendo algunos archiveros, papeles… Y las esposas de Sam.

Sam cayó al suelo y se apresuro a tomar una de las mochilas que contenían las armas Fenton mientras Vlad seguía intentando acercarse a Jazz.

− ¿Qué demonios es esto?− preguntó Sam sacando de la mochila una pulsera metálica.

− ¡Solo póntela y apunta!− exclamo Danny algo desesperado.

En ese momento, Vlad había logrado acercarse a Jazz para quitarle la pistola Fenton, que terminó del otro lado de la habitación. Sam obedeció a Danny y le lanzó un rayo a Vlad por la espalda.

Plasmius la miró con los ojos rojos centellándole de furia y persiguió a Sam hasta afuera de la habitación.

− ¡No pierdas tiempo!− le grito Tucker a Jazz. − ¡Ve y ayúdala!

Jazz asintió torpemente y tomó una de las mochilas que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Salió de la habitación rápidamente.

− ¿Sabes? Pudiste haberle dicho que nos liberara primero− comentó Danny frunciendo el seño.

− ¡Estoy teniendo una crisis emocional!− se quejo Tucker. − ¡No puedes pedirme que piense con lógica en este momento!

Otra de las puertas de la habitación se abrió de golpe y por ella entró la armadura de Valery, un poco decaída y con varias partes lastimadas.

− ¡Phantom!− grito con su voz de computadora en cuanto vio a Danny. − ¡Mis circuitos dañados! ¡Todos! ¡Estúpido espectro!

− ¿Sabes? Yo no culparía a Danny de esto− comentó Daniela, poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena. –Después de todo, el que te ordenó enfrentarte a uno de los fantasmas más poderosos del mundo fue Vlad Plasmius.

La armadura fijó su vista en la niña y la evaluó con la mirada.

−Solo digo que, en todo este tiempo que llevas trabajando para Vlad… ¡Tú has hecho todo el trabajo! Él solo se ha estado aprovechando de ti.

−No volveré a caer en tus engaños, preadolescente rara− dijo la armadura cruzándose de brazos.

− ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No puedes ser tan tonta!− exclamo Daniela. − ¡Tienes una inteligencia artificial superior a cualquier otra! ¿Y sigues las órdenes de un viejo amargado y solo? ¡Que desperdicio de talento!

− ¡Ella tiene razón!− exclamo Danny, intentando seguir el plan de su prima, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cual era.

* * *

Sam corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Agradecía infinitamente nunca haberle hecho caso a su mamá cuando le decía que se pusiera tacones para salir.

Dio la vuelta en un pasillo y abrió una puerta con brusquedad. Ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, pero estaba completamente segura de que mientras Plasmius no la encontrara, estaría a salvo.

−Te recuerdo, niña, que esta es mi guarida y que yo puedo atravesar paredes.

Demonios.

Vlad estaba flotando detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados y la miraba con esos ojos rojos que daban miedo.

−Debí saber que eras un peligro más grande que el que me imagine− dijo Vlad tranquilamente. –Siempre lo has sido. Siempre apoyando a Daniel para que me enfrente.

− ¿Qué puedo decir?− dijo Sam retrocediendo un poco, pero sin dejar de mirar al fantasma a los ojos. –Soy un poco entrometida.

− ¿Un poco?− repitió Vlad y una sonrisa malvada se cruzo por sus labios. –Supongo que por eso eres amiga de Daniel. Pero ya no importa, eso se acaba ahora mismo…

Vlad avanzó lentamente hacia la chica, que retrocedía poco a poco. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ganar… No podía… ¡Ni siquiera sabía usar bien el arma que tenía en la mano!

− ¡Déjala en paz!

Un rayo le había pegado a Vlad en la espalda, empujándolo hacia la pared de enfrente. Sam aprovechó para correr y vio que Jazz estaba en el margen de la puerta, con otra pulsera Fenton, igual que la de ella.

− ¿Estás bien?− le preguntó Jazz cuando Sam hubo llegado con ella.

−Si, yo… ¿Acaso me salvaste?− preguntó Sam arqueando las cejas.

−Bueno…

Pero Vlad ya se había levantado y las miraba a ambas con enojo. En sus manos se cargaron dos rayos.

−Esto no es para nada sensato, querida Jazmín. Soy un fantasma con más de veinte años de experiencia y ustedes son dos adolescentes que no recuerdan cómo manejar esos instrumentos.

− ¿A sí? Pues… eh…− Jazz estaba buscando una respuesta lo suficientemente astuta.− ¡Mamá nunca te quiso!

Los ojos de Vlad brillaron de furia.

− ¿Esa es tu brillante respuesta?− preguntó Sam al ver que le había dado a Vlad donde más le dolía y ahora tenían que pelear contra un fantasma resentido y más enfadado que antes.

Sam apartó a Jazz de en medio justo cuando Vlad les había lanzado los rayos. Ambas cayeron cerca de la puerta, pero no pudieron salir porque otro rayo de Plasmius se impacto cerca y tuvieron que correr hasta detrás de unas cajas de cartón que se amontonaban en la esquina.

−"¡Mi mamá nunca te quiso!" ¡Gran idea! ¿Por qué no le decimos lo gordo que se ve con ese traje y que nos mate más rápido, Jazz?− espetó Sam con cada palabra cargada de sarcasmo.

− ¡Bueno, no sabía que decir!− exclamo Jazz frunciendo el seño.

− ¡Cielos, por primera vez en tu vida!

− ¡Siempre estás en mi contra!

− ¡Es porque jamás estás de acuerdo conmigo!

Vlad les lanzó otro rayo, destruyendo las cajas de cartón y dejándolas desprotegidas. Sam apretó el botón que tenía su pulsera y le dio a Vlad en el costado de su brazo. Aprovecharon para correr hasta donde estaba un archivero de metal.

− ¡Nunca estoy de acuerdo contigo porque siempre se te ocurren cosas demasiado inmaduras!− exclamo Jazz, que si bien estaba concentrada en que Vlad no las atrapara, también estaba concentrada en desmentir todo lo que dijera Sam.

− ¿Inmadura?− preguntó Sam ofendida y la miró con el seño fruncido. − ¡No fui yo la que siguió a su hermano como una guardaespaldas!

− ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

− ¡Solo quiero ayudar a Danny!− gritaron ambas a la vez.

Vlad lanzó el archivero contra el otro extremo de la pared solo con un rayo. Sam y Jazz comenzaron a disparar las pulseras Fenton, logrando que el fantasma cayera unos metros alejado de ellas.

−Bien, supongo que ambas queremos lo mismo− comentó Sam torciendo la boca.

−Sí, y no lo lograremos peleando− razonó Jazz.− Tenemos que trabajar juntas para que esto salga bien.

− ¡A acabar con el viejo se ha dicho!− exclamo Sam sonriendo.

Apenas lo dijo, Vlad se levantó, bastante más enojado que antes y les disparo un rayo que esta vez no pudieron esquivar, lanzándolas a varios metros lejos. Sam, aun en el suelo, apunto su pulsera hacia Vlad, pegándole en el hombro.

El fantasma le iba a lanzar otro rayo, pero justo en ese momento Jazz se levantó y le lanzó uno por la espalda.

− ¡Dejen de moverse!− gruño Vlad, lanzando rayos a diestra y siniestra pues las chicas habían comenzado a moverse con bastante coordinación.

En equipo, eran buenas.

Pero Vlad decidió que ya era hora de dejar de jugar, así que cuando ambas le lanzaron un rayo con las pulseras, creó un escudo ante él, haciendo que el rayo les rebotara y Sam y Jazz quedaron tiradas en el suelo, con algunos raspones.

−Ahora sí, ustedes dos…

Pero un nuevo rayo se impacto contra la espalda de Vlad.

Justo en la puerta, la armadura de Valery le apuntaba con su arma.

− ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, tonta armadura?− preguntó Vlad enfadado.

− ¡Ya no te sirvo!− exclamo la armadura y le lanzó otro rayo, que Vlad esquivo con dificultad. − ¡Tu ya no eres mi amo, Plasmius!

Vlad gruño y se elevo en el aire, con la armadura pisándole los talones. Sam y Jazz se levantaron con algo de dificultad y salieron de la habitación justo cuando Vlad había comenzado a atacar a la armadura.

Lograron llegar de nuevo hasta el cuarto en donde estaban sus amigos (aun atados) y la máquina de Vlad.

− ¿El traje de Valery le esta pateando el trasero a Plasmius?− preguntó Daniela en cuanto las vio entrar.

−Eso parece, ¿Cómo lo lograron?− preguntó Sam arqueando las cejas.

−Nunca subestimes el poder de convencimiento y la cara de ángel de esta niña− dijo Tucker sonriéndole a Daniela.

Jazz tomó la pistola Fenton que estaba en el suelo y apuntó a las esposas que sujetaban a los demás. Con un rayo cada uno, quedaron libres.

− ¿Están…?

Pero antes de que Danny dijera algo, Jazz le hecho los brazos al cuello y comenzó a llorar.

− ¡Danny! ¡Lamento tanto no haberte creído antes! ¡Soy tan estúpida! ¡Por un momento creí que…! ¡Oh, Danny!

− ¡Estoy bien!− le dijo Danny, dándole unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda. –Jazz… No me dejas respirar…

Jazz lo soltó y se limpió las lágrimas sonriendo.

− ¿Y ahora qué?

Danny y Daniela compartieron una mirada significativa y luego, ambos alzaron los brazos en el aire. Una luz radiante inundo la habitación cuando ambos se transformaron en fantasmas. Jazz los miró a ambos sorprendida.

−Bien, lo juro. Desde ahora, cuando papá quiera contarme cosas sobre fantasmas, lo voy a escuchar con mucha más atención− dijo Jazz solemnemente.

−Hay que destruir la maquina− dijo Danny y se acercó. –En mis sueños, Reloj decía "Búscalo, encuéntrala y destrúyela". Supongo que se refería a esto…

−Pero… ¿Qué pasa si no funciona?− preguntó Tucker asustado. − ¡Estamos hablando de la memoria de muchas personas! ¡De todo el mundo! ¡No puedes arriesgarte a hacerlo mal solo porque lo soñaste!

−Vlad dijo que los sueños que habíamos tenido eran puertas a nuestro subconsciente− dijo Danny y miró la maquina. –Que eran cosas que nuestro cerebro quería recordar… Además, es la única cosa que podemos hacer para acabar con esto.

−Pero, Tucker tiene razón− opinó Daniela. – ¿Qué pasara si la destruyes y aun así, nadie recuerda nada?

−Tendremos que arriesgarnos entonces− dijo Sam cruzando los brazos. –No hay otra manera. Yo estoy con Danny.

− ¡Que sorpresa!− exclamo Tucker con sarcasmo. Sam lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Pero en ese instante, las puertas de la habitación volvieron a abrirse. Vlad estaba ahí, flotando en el margen de la puerta y a sus pies había algo… Algo muy parecido a lo que antes era el traje de Valery Gray.

−Hoy en día ya no se consiguen secuaces malignos como antes− dijo Vlad con un suspiro de resignación y le dio una patada al montón de metal que tenía a sus pies.− Veo que me ha sido más difícil deshacerme de ustedes de lo que me hubiera gustado… Pero ya no importa, nada nos interrumpirá esta vez.

−Piénsalo bien, Vlad− dijo Danny poniéndose delante de los demás. –Somos cinco contra uno. No tienes oportunidad.

−Todo lo contrario, Daniel… Yo pienso que la tengo.

Antes de que pasara otra cosa, Vlad se lanzó contra Danny y tomándolo del cuello, se elevó en el aire.

Danny pudo ver a escasos centímetros de él, los colmillos de Plasmius, que se curvaban en una sonrisa macabra y de pronto sintió un dolor inmenso apoderándose de él. Vlad había disparado un rayo, aun sosteniéndolo del cuello...

Pero entonces, el dolor cesó y Danny sintió como Vlad lo soltaba. Daniela lo había golpeado por la espalda y ahora ambos flotaban por encima de él.

− ¡Todo esto fue tu culpa, mocosa!− grito Vlad completamente fuera de sí, lanzándole rayos a la niña.

− ¡Lo sé! ¿No te sientes orgulloso de tu niña, papi?− lo provoco Daniela, armando un escudo frente a ella.

Vlad recibió un rayo en el brazo, disparado por la pulsera Fenton que llevaba Sam. Plasmius le lanzó otro rayo a Daniela, esta vez acertando y luego descendió hasta quedar cara a cara con Sam.

La chica retrocedió, asustada y justo cuando Vlad le iba a disparar, Danny lanzó un rayo con sus dos manos, haciendo que el fantasma cayera a unos pocos metros lejos de ellos.

−Esto se está poniendo feo− le dijo Danny. –Saca a Tucker y a Jazz de aquí. Daniela y yo podemos encargarnos de…

− ¡No pienso dejarte aquí!− gruño Sam y volvió a cargar la pulsera Fenton.

− ¡No es momento para esto!− dijo Danny enfadado. –No pueden pelear, no…

Un ruido estridente los hizo saltar de sus lugares. Danny reacciono rápidamente y antes de que uno de los archiveros que había en la habitación les cayera encima, empujo a Sam hacia un lado.

Ambos cayeron al piso, demasiado juntos y con varios raspones en los brazos.

− ¿Sabes? Si no estuviéramos luchando contra un fantasma maniaco… Eso habría sido muy romántico− confeso Sam sonriendo.

Danny también le sonrió. Era obvio que no se iba a mover de ahí aunque él le ordenara lo contrario. Y por eso le encantaba.

− ¡No quisiera interrumpir, pero…!− grito Tucker.

Le estaba disparando a Vlad con una de las pistolas Fenton, pero fallaba todos los tiros, destruyendo varios de los archiveros que estaban a su alrededor.

Vlad rodó los ojos, casi con aburrimiento y le lanzó un rayo con un solo dedo. Tucker grito, no porque le hubieran pegado si no porque se asusto y corrió hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

− ¡Ya me canse de estos juegos infantiles!− grito Vlad al sentir que Daniela y Jazz, desde el suelo le lanzaban rayos al mismo tiempo.

Con una mano creó un escudo, haciendo que los rayos les rebotaran a ellas y ambas cayeran de espaldas al suelo, muy cerca de donde estaba Tucker.

− ¡Dejemos de jugar entonces, Plasmius!− grito Danny frunciendo el seño y se elevo en el aire para quedar a la altura de Vlad. – ¿Te digo que es lo divertido de todo esto? Que no importa lo que hagas o cuanto cambies la memoria de la gente, Vlad. Siempre serás el patético anciano que aun no puede superar el hecho de que una chica lo haya rechazado por irse con su mejor amigo.

−Pudo ser de otra manera, Daniel− dijo Vlad dejando de sonreír. –Tuviste la oportunidad de unirte a mí desde que nos conocimos. ¡Yo, que con tantos años de experiencia te pude haber convertido en el fantasma más poderoso del mundo! ¡Y tú lo rechazaste!

−Eres un anciano chiflado que no sabe cuando rendirse− se burlo Danny cruzándose de brazos. –Jamás me uniría a ti.

Y ambos cargaron rayos en sus manos, dispuestos a terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

Sam corrió hasta el otro extremo de la habitación en donde estaban tiradas Jazz y Daniela. Tucker ya estaba ahí y ayudaba a la pelirroja para que se pusiera de pie.

−Ese estúpido chiflado…− mascullaba Daniela mientras se sacudía la ropa. − ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto viejo que…!

Pero de pronto se había quedado callada y miraba hacia la esquina del cuarto, en donde reposaban unos cuantos archiveros que Tucker había destruido junto a una especie de puerta que se había roto.

− ¿No deberíamos destruir la maquina?− preguntó Sam.

Daniela no le hizo caso y pasando con algo de dificultad por entre los archiveros destruidos, llego a la puerta rota que desprendía destellos verdosos y brillantes. Al abrirla por completo, Daniela se dio cuenta de que acababa de encontrar un portal a la zona fantasma.

− ¡Casi me alegra que Vlad sea un viejo chiflado que no se cansa de construir estas cosas!− exclamo la niña sonriendo. − ¡Tengo una idea! Ustedes destruyan la maquina, yo iré por un poco de ayuda.

Antes de darles tiempo para reclamar, Daniela entro al portal fantasma, sumergiéndose en el humo espeluznante y verdoso que salía de ahí.

− ¿A dónde fue?− preguntó Tucker, cuyos nervios estaban a punto de colapsar.

− ¡Que importa! ¡Hay que deshacernos de la estúpida maquina!− exclamo Sam y cargo nuevamente su pulsera Fenton.

Mientras tanto, a varios metros por encima de sus cabezas, Vlad y Danny seguían enfrascados en su pelea. Se disparaban, se protegían e intentaban acercarse lo suficiente como para hacerse más daño.

−Debo admitir, Daniel, que has mejorado mucho− comentó Vlad tranquilamente, como si estuviera teniendo una plática cualquiera en el parque.

− ¿Te parece? Yo siento que estoy algo fuera de practica− dijo Danny lanzándole un rayo con ambas manos.

−Oh, descuida. No tienes de que preocuparte, yo mismo me encargare de que tu vida vuelva a ser normal y sin problemas, justo como antes de que los errores de tu inútil padre, te volvieran mitad fantasma.

− Mi vida estaba bien justo como estaba− dijo Danny enfadado. − ¡Y ahora me la vas a devolver!

Vlad esquivo un nuevo rayo de Danny y se abalanzó contra él, este emprendió el vuelo, incluso más arriba de donde estaban, pero justo cuando llegaba al techo, Vlad lo tomo del pie y lo lanzó en picada hasta el suelo.

Danny escucho claramente como varios huesos le crujían y un dolor intenso se apodero de su espalda. Vlad llegó hasta él y lo tomo del cuello, de modo que quedaron de nuevo cara a cara.

− ¿Sabes? Unos cuantos ajustes a mi maquina estarían bien− comentó Vlad sonriendo maléficamente. –Puedo destruirte a ti y a tus amiguitos ahora y modificar la memoria de la gente para que no los echen de menos, incluso puedo modificar la memoria de tu madre para que no recuerde haberse casado con Jack…

− ¡Eres patético!− espetó Danny, intentando soltarse del agarre del fantasma.

−Debes saber, Daniel, que considero esto un verdadero honor− murmuró Vlad y cargo un rayo con sus manos, dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

−Oh, no. Yo no lo haría si fuera tú.

Vlad volteó desconcertado. Frente a ellos, Sam, Tucker y Jazz apuntaban con pistolas y pulseras Fenton a su tan preciada maquina.

− ¡No, no, no!− murmuró Vlad, ahora espantado. − ¡Dejen eso!

− ¿Hablas de esto?− preguntó Jazz, contenta de tener el control de la situación. –No me gusta mucho, ¿sabes? Interfiere con la decoración tétrica de este lugar.

− ¡No, basta!− exclamo Vlad y soltó a Danny. − ¡Ya libere al mocoso, ahora dejen la maquina!

−Mmm…− Sam se llevo un dedo a la barbilla y fingió meditar las cosas. − ¡No!

Y sin aviso, disparo su pulsera Fenton hacia el centro de la maquina, que de inmediato empezó a despedir humo verdoso y destellos de fuego.

Vlad gritó y se levanto de un salto, pero antes de que llegara más lejos, Jazz les disparo a la maquina. Las paredes del lugar temblaron un poco mientras más humo verdoso los envolvía.

Vlad voló hacia ellos y se acerco a Tucker, que con decisión apuntaba hacia lo que debía ser la computadora central de la maquina.

−No, no… Por favor…

− ¡Usted descompuso mi PDA!− exclamo Tucker enfadado. − ¡Debe pagar por eso!

Y sin decir más y antes de que Vlad pudiera evitarlo, disparo la pistola Fenton.

Vlad grito con furia y se abalanzo sobre Tucker, el chico cayó de espaldas al suelo, pero justo en ese momento dos rayos se impactaron sobre él, haciéndolo caer hasta la esquina de la habitación.

Todos miraron a Danny, pensando que él era quien había interferido, pero este se estaba tratando de levantar a duras penas, por los golpes de Plasmius.

En cambio, unos pasos más lejos, había aparecido Daniela junto con otro fantasma de aspecto extraño que cargaba un báculo con un reloj. Ambos tenían una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

−Será mejor que se destruya todo− comentó el fantasma nuevo, que no parecía nada preocupado y simplemente se paseaba por el lugar con interés.−Que los humanos salgan de aquí.

Daniela literalmente empujo a Sam, Jazz y Tucker hacia afuera lo más rápido que pudo. El nuevo fantasma ayudo a que Danny se levantara.

− ¿Estás muy débil como para el acto final, chico?

Danny lo miró. Era Reloj.

− ¿Cómo es que…?

− ¡DANIEL!

Vlad ya se había levantado y caminaba hacía el más amenazante que nunca. Reloj se hizo a un lado, indicándole a Danny que le dejaba a él el placer de derrotar a su enemigo.

−Como me dijiste hace unos momentos, Vlad− dijo Danny sonriendo. –Considero esto, un verdadero honor.

Luego Danny grito y su grito resonó en toda la habitación convirtiéndose poco a poco en su grito fantasmagórico.

Un sonido espectral inundo el lugar, destruyendo todo a su paso, los archiveros se quebraron haciendo que miles de papeles volaran por la habitación, Vlad retrocedió y sin poder evitarlo, salió disparado pegándose de lleno contra el piso, la maquina comenzó a emitir destellos verdosos y luego se escucho:

−Problemas en el sistema… Problemas en el sistema… El proyecto Ectoranium se autodestruirá en diez… nueve…

Danny cayó al suelo de rodillas y se destransformo por el esfuerzo que había hecho, pero luego miró a Vlad que estaba inconsciente en el suelo y volvió a levantarse, corrió hacia una de las mochilas que había llevado hasta ahí y saco el termo Fenton.

−Ocho… Siete…

Apuntó hacia Vlad y lo activo. Unas brillantes luces rodearon a Plasmius y este fue absorbido al termo.

−Bien hecho− le dijo Reloj tranquilamente. –Ahora salgamos antes de que esa cosa explote.

−… Cuatro… Tres… Dos… Uno… ¡Gracias por esperar!

* * *

Daniela, Tucker, Sam y Jazz estaban a unos metros de la guarida cuando el lugar estalló en mil pedazos.

− ¡Danny!− grito Sam.

Pero justo en ese momento, dos siluetas emanaron del espeso humo que había producido la explosión. Danny caminaba con dificultad, seguido por Reloj que sostenía el termo.

− ¿Están…?

Pero antes de que Danny dijera "bien", tres pares de brazos lo rodearon haciéndolo caer al piso.

− ¡Au!− se quejo él, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sonrió al ver a Sam, Tucker y Jazz a su lado.

−Yo no te voy a abrazar− dijo Daniela cruzándose de brazos. –He vivido suficientes cursilerías por hoy.

Danny sin embargo, se levanto de un salto y la estrecho en brazos fuertemente.

−Si, muy tiernos− comentó Reloj. –Ahora, por favor ¿podríamos concentrarnos?

− ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?− preguntó Danny cuando hubo soltado a Daniela. –Vlad dijo que en la zona fantasma nadie recordaba nada de lo que…

−Vlad tenía un portal en su laboratorio− explico Daniela. –Seguramente lo usaba para seguir vigilando lo que pasaba en la zona fantasma y asegurarse de que nadie se acordara de ti.

−Esta pequeña ha venido a contarme todo lo que sucedió− le dijo Reloj. –Difícil de creer, pero posible, después de todo. Hay que reconocer el merito de Plasmius… Nadie nunca había logrado engañar al fantasma del tiempo.

−Este es el día más raro de mi vida− murmuró Tucker.

−Hay algo que no está bien− comentó Sam arqueando las cejas. –La maquina está destruida y Plasmius atrapado, pero nada ha vuelto a la normalidad. Aun no recuerdo nada de lo que se supone debería recordar.

− ¡Dah! Es por eso que fui por Reloj− dijo Daniela, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

El fantasma del tiempo sonrió y agitó su báculo.

− ¡Tiempo fuera!

Fue como si de repente Sam, Jazz y Tucker se congelaran. Solo Daniela, Reloj y Danny fueron inmunes al hechizo.

− ¿Y eso para qué?− preguntó Danny confundido. Confiaba plenamente en Reloj, pero no entendía porque había paralizado en el tiempo a sus amigos.

−Tal como lo dijo la chica de negro, nada ha vuelto a tu normalidad, chico.

− ¿Qué? Entonces… ¿No sirvió de nada que la destruyéramos? ¿Por qué me dijiste en mis sueños que…?

Pero Reloj le pegó en la cabeza con su báculo.

− ¡No era yo, niño! ¡Era tu subconsciente! Pero no fue algo inútil lo que hiciste. Gracias a que la destruiste y capturaste a Plasmius, nadie volverá a usar esa máquina nunca más.

−Pero aun así, nos deja con el problema de que nadie se acuerda de mí− dijo Danny sobándose la cabeza.

−Es por eso que él vino− dijo Daniela sonriendo.

−Como recompensa por haber solucionado todo este embrollo, puedo romper un poco las reglas (no es la primera vez que lo hago) y regresar justo al momento en el que la realidad se cambio− explico Reloj.

− ¿Osea que, puedes hacer que volvamos al día en el que Vlad empezó a hacer esto? Pero, si Vlad… bueno, el Vlad del pasado vuelve a hacerlo, nosotros…

−Niño, soy el fantasma del tiempo. Vlad Plasmius se quedara en este termo por siempre. Así que… ¿Aceptan su recompensa?

Danny se mordió el labio inseguro y miró a su prima.

− ¿Tu qué piensas?

− ¿Yo?− preguntó Daniela sorprendida y luego resoplo. –Pienso que tú mereces ser recordado, Danny. Es tu decisión y sea cual sea a mi no va a afectarme. Recuerda lo que dijo Vlad… A mí nadie me va a extrañar, no tengo mucho contacto con el resto del mundo.

Danny notó que una ligera sombra de tristeza se asomaba por los ojos de Daniela y luego rápidamente se reponía.

Por supuesto que él quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Quería que Sam fuera su novia, que Tucker fuera alcalde, que en su familia no hubiera más secretos…

Pero, bueno… A penas comenzaba su vida como el gran héroe Danny Phantom, del cual todos conocían su identidad. No sabía si eso era lo que quería… ¿Renunciar a su privacidad por ser conocido? ¿Soportar a los reporteros todo el tiempo? Y en su escuela… Aun no sabía cómo iban a ser las cosas en Casper Hig porque lo conocieran por salvar al mundo.

¿Podía dejar a toda la ciudad sin memoria y fingir realmente que nada había pasado?

Pero luego, miró a Sam, Tucker y Jazz que aun estaban congelados en el piso y sonrió. Solo por ellos, valía la pena volver todo a la normalidad… A su normalidad.

−Bien, hazlo− le dijo a Reloj. –Volvamos al día en que todo comenzó.

El fantasma sonrió y agitó nuevamente su báculo.

Un remolino verdoso envolvió por completo a Danny y de repente, todo se oscureció.

* * *

**Prox capitulo final... Buuu!**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	15. Realidad

**¡Hola! Buaaa... No puedo creerlo, aki va uno de los primeros fics que escribí en la vida y el primero que corregí. Este fic fue publicado por primera vez el 1 de octubre de 2008... Wow. Y era, francamente, horrible. Ahora no esta tan mal, ¿cierto? XD Bueno, fue mejorado un poquito ;)**

**¡Espero disfruten el final! **

_**Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Butch Hartman (que saco la serie del aire demasiado pronto).**_

_**¡Mis ruegos fueron escuchados y Nickelodeon hara un maratón de Danny Phantom este fin de semana! ;)**_

* * *

**15.- REALIDAD.**

Cuando Danny abrió los ojos, se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo.

Era una vista de Amity Park, la más maravillosa que alguna vez hubiera estado antes sus ojos. Apenas atardecía y el sol se reflejaba en el centro de su ciudad, donde mucha gente admiraba una estatua de Danny Phantom.

−… Pero, debo advertirte que no soy fácil de manejar. Tengo mi manera de hacer las cosas.

La voz de Sam lo sobresalto. Ella estaba a su lado, y no daba muestras de haber estado en una batalla contra Vlad. No tenía ningún rasguño, ni estaba despeinada… Sin embargo, si tenían un anillo de oro en el dedo.

− ¿Qué?

−Dije que tengo mi manera de hacer las cosas− dijo Sam y cruzo los brazos, divertida. –Tú ya me conoces y no pienso cambiar.

Danny se miro las manos, la ropa y el cabello. No estaba convertido en fantasma y tampoco daba muestras de haber estado en una pelea minutos atrás.

− ¿Te sucede algo?− le preguntó Sam.

− ¿Eh?− preguntó Danny sacudiendo la cabeza y comprendiendo que habían regresado al punto exacto en el que Vlad había cambiado la realidad… Y por lo visto, Sam no se había dado cuenta.− No… Es decir… Así es como me gustas, Sam.

− ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? Te noto algo raro y…

Pero Sam no pudo decir más porque Danny se acerco rápidamente, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, la beso como nunca la había besado, porque todo volvía a ser como antes y porque ella estaba ahí… Siempre había estado ahí.

Y Danny se sintió un completo tonto porque, Sam siempre había pensado en él como más que un amigo. Aun sin fantasmas, sin espectros con los cuales luchar, sin poderes… Sam siempre lo había querido. Y Danny se prometió a si mismo que le repondría a Sam todo el tiempo perdido… Porque él también la quería de esa forma.

Cuando se separaron Danny no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarla. Sam algo sorprendida pero halagada, correspondió el abrazo.

En el cielo, Reloj volaba con el termo Fenton que llevaba a Vlad en la mano y cuando se dio cuenta de que Danny lo vio, formulo la palabra "Gracias" con los labios.

Reloj le guiño un ojo y siguió volando, perdiéndose entre el cielo que ya oscurecía.

−Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si le damos un vistazo al futuro?− preguntó Danny, intentado repetir lo que había dicho aquel día. –O algo así…

− ¿Qué?

−Nada− contestó Danny encogiéndose de hombros. − ¡Ven!

Danny se convirtió en fantasma, cargo a la chica en brazos y emprendió el vuelo.

−Linda estatua, yo la habría hecho con material reciclable, pero es solo mi opinión− comentó Sam al ver la estatua de su novio.

Danny contuvo la respiración unos segundos para ver si de nuevo veía la luz brillante de la máquina de Vlad, pero no paso. Reloj lo había logrado y nada había pasado.

−Bajemos un poco− dijo Danny, más feliz de lo que había estado en varios días.

Ambos descendieron hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde aun había mucha gente contemplando la estatua del chico fantasma. Él aterrizo detrás de unos arbustos para no ser visto y no armar revuelo. Se des transformó, luego vio a Jazz y se encamino hasta ella, con Sam tomada de la mano.

−Te perdiste la ceremonia completa− le dijo Jazz en cuanto lo vio. Era una acusación, sin embargo sonreía divertida.−Papá y mamá ya descubrieron el robot que puse en tu lugar… No se molestaron. Están admirados de todas las veces que los pudimos engañar y…

− ¡Eres la mejor hermana del mundo!− exclamo Danny y soltando a Sam, abrazo a la pelirroja con bastante fuerza. − ¡No volveré a decir que eres sobreprotectora nunca más, lo prometo!

−Eh… gracias− dijo Jazz cuando el abrazo hubo terminado. − ¿Y eso porque fue?

−Creo que se está volviendo loco, ¿sabes?− dijo Sam torciendo una sonrisa. –Enserio. ¡Tantas horas contra fantasmas, algún día tenían que dejar traumas en su mente!

Ambas chicas rieron y Danny las miró con una sonrisa.

Jazz y Sam volvían a llevarse bien. No se andaban con comentarios sarcásticos, ni con miradas hostiles… Ambas se habían hecho amigas después de que Spectra, Ember y Kitty hubieran desaparecido a todos los hombres de la ciudad y ellas, junto con su madre, habían arreglado la situación. Eran amigas y eso le gustaba a Danny.

−Di mi primer discurso oficial como alcalde y ustedes están quien sabe donde arreglando sus amoríos− les dijo Tucker acercándose y fingiéndose ofendido.

−No volverá a pasar− le prometió Danny y también lo abrazo. − ¡Porque eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener! ¡Y juro que si tu PDA se descompone o le pasa algo malo, yo mismo te comprare otro!

−Ah, claro, viejo− le dijo Tucker rompiendo el abrazo bastante confundido. –Lo que tú digas.

− ¿Es idea mía o estas demasiado sentimental?− preguntó Sam arqueando las cejas.

−Es idea tuya. Danny no estaría tan sentimental… A menos que haya pasado algo de lo que ninguno de ustedes se entero.

Daniela Phantom se había acercado a ellos sin estar transformada en fantasma y torció una sonrisa al ver que todos la miraban con sorpresa.

− ¡Estas aquí!−exclamo Danny y se abalanzo sobre ella. − ¡Todavía estas aquí!

−Claro que estoy aquí− dijo Daniela rodando los ojos. − ¿Dónde pensabas que estaría? ¿En una cabaña con dos ancianitos intentando encontrarte?

Danny la soltó y la miró con impresión. Luego le susurró:

−Entonces, ¿tu si…?

−Creo que Reloj se encargo de hacer lo mismo que hizo Vlad, ya sabes… Inmune para todos, menos para los…

−HoFa− completó Danny sonriendo. –Eso torturara mucho a Vlad.

−Creo que esa era la intención, Danny− dijo Daniela guiñándole un ojo, luego se puso seria. − ¿Podría pedirte un último favor antes de irme? Quisiera visitar a Mary y a Frank…

−Pero, si ellos no…

−Ya sé que no me recuerdan− le dijo Daniela. –Pero ellos me ayudaron mucho cuando te estaba buscando y creo que ya encontrare una excusa para "conocerlos" ¡Además me encanta el chocolate que hace Mary! ¿Podrías acompañarme a buscarlos antes de que me vaya?

Danny torció la boca… Se le acababa de ocurrir algo loco, pero bastante bueno.

− ¡Danny!− exclamo la voz de su padre, que llegaba junto con su madre al lugar en el que estaban. – ¿Ya viste tu estatua? ¡Es enorme!

− ¡No vuelvas a engañarnos con un robot, Daniel Fenton!− exclamo su madre, aunque no parecía enojada. –Recuerda que no hay más secretos en la familia.

−Claro− dijo Danny y todas sus dudas quedaron despejadas. Se volvió hacia Daniela. –Me temo, primita, que no voy a acompañarte a casa de Mary y Frank para que luego te vayas a recorrer el mundo.

− ¿Qué?− se extraño Daniela. –Pero, si…

Danny tomo por los hombros a Daniela y la empujo hasta donde estaban Sam, Tucker, Jazz y sus padres, luego se aclaro la garganta.

−No dije que no voy a acompañarte, solo que no te irás a recorre el mundo después− aclaro Danny. − Mamá, papá… Quisiera presentarles a alguien. Ella es Daniela.

− ¿Qué pasa con los nombres en este lugar?− preguntó Jack rodando los ojos.

−Es un placer, cariño− le dijo Maddie dándole la mano y sonriendo.

− ¿Saben una cosa? Daniela me ha ayudado mucho… De alguna manera, me salvo varias veces el pellejo− les contó Danny y sonrió. –Y no tiene un lugar donde quedarse, además creo que piensa que nadie la extrañaría si un maniaco intentara apoderarse del mundo… En fin, ¿podemos adoptarla?

Daniela soltó un fuerte "¿Qué?", Tucker y Sam intercambiaron miradas asombradas, Jazz (que solo conocía a Daniela por todo lo que le había platicado Danny) también miró a su hermano sorprendida y su padre escupió el refresco que estaba tomando.

En cambio, Maddie sonrió enternecida.

−Cualquier persona que haya sido capaz de ayudar a nuestro niño, es bienvenida en casa…

− ¡Espere!− grito Daniela aterrada. –No tiene porque… Es decir, Danny yo no… Yo estoy perfectamente bien… No tienes que hacer… ¡Por todo el gas que flota en la zona fantasma! ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió algo así?

−No dejaría que mi prima… Es decir, mi hermana anduviera sola por todo el mundo corriendo el riesgo de que un loco la encuentre e intente destruirla− le explico Danny y le guiño un ojo. –Además… ¿Qué mejor familia para cuidarte que los Fenton?

Daniela miró a Jazz, que aunque seguía sorprendida la dirigió una sonrisa, luego a Jack que no salía de su impresión pero aun así no dejaba de beber su soda y luego a Maddie, que le sonreía con un cierto aire maternal.

Daniela se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y compuso una sonrisa.

−Siendo así, entonces… ¡Ven acá, hermanito!

Y se lanzó a los brazos de Danny que la recibió gustoso.

− ¡Santos fantasmas!− murmuro Jack. – ¿Otra hija? ¿No creen que…?

−Ella también es mitad fantasma− le dijo Jazz al oído.

− ¡Hija mía!− exclamo Jack y envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a Daniela.

−Vaya, parece que ahora todo está solucionado, ¿no?− comentó Sam sonriendo.

−No, aun no− dijo Danny y tomándola de la mano, se alejo de su familia y la condujo por entre la gente que aun admiraba la estatua.

Danny se detuvo solo hasta que llego a un pequeño espacio cerca de una fuente, en donde estaban sentados los padres de Sam. La chica lo detuvo, nerviosa.

− ¿Qué crees que haces?

−Tu confía en mí− dijo Danny sonriendo con suficiencia y se acerco a los padres de la chica. –Eh… ¿Señor y señora Manson?

Ellos volvieron la vista hacia los chicos y luego hacia sus manos que seguían entrelazadas. No sonreían, pero tampoco le dirigían ninguna mueca de disgusto y Danny tomo valor para continuar con lo que se había propuesto hacer.

−Solo… eh, yo… Quería pedirles permiso para poder salir con su hija.

− ¡Esto no es buena idea!− mascullo Sam nerviosa.

− ¡Shhh!− le dijo Danny y suspiro hondo. –Se que no han tenido una buena imagen de mí desde… Bueno, en realidad nunca han tenido una buena imagen de mí, pero… Sam es muy importante para mí y… No quisiera verla a escondidas… Cosa que claro, puedo hacer porque puedo hacerme invisible, pero…

Danny se calló al ver la mirada fulminante y los puños apretados de Jeremy Manson.

−Danny− le dijo Pamela Manson y el chico estuvo seguro de que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. –Tú no has dado una valiosa lección. Y además… ¡Has salvado el mundo! Creo que mi hija no podría tener mejor compañía que la tuya.

Jeremy relajó el gesto y asintió. Sam los miró completamente atónita.

−Gracias− dijo Danny. − ¿Podemos ir a pasear ahora?

− ¡Lleguen antes de las diez!− exclamaron ambos padres a la vez y Sam soltó una risita mientras Danny la conducía de nuevo por entre la gente.

−Nunca me habría esperado eso− dijo Sam sonriendo y luego miró hacia el frente y su sonrisa despareció. –Ni eso…

−Linda estatua, Fenton− dijo Valery Gray torciendo una sonrisa y plantándose frente a ellos.

−Hum… Gracias.

− ¿Sabes? Ahora que se que él fantasma que perseguí por tanto tiempo eras tú− le dijo Valery dejando su sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa. –Yo… Lamento mucho todos los problemas que te cause, Danny. Te juro que si hubiera sabido…

−Ambos tenemos algo de culpa− dijo Danny restándole importancia. – ¿Quedamos a mano?

Valery estrecho la mano de Danny y volvió a torcer una sonrisa.

−A mano. Supongo que serás el perfecto contrincante para la cacería de fantasmas.

− ¿Contrincante? ¡Si, claro! No puedes si quiera pisarme los talones, Gray− se burlo Danny.

−Eso ya lo veremos, Fenton.

Valery saludo a Sam con la cabeza y luego se alejo.

−Ahora si− le dijo Danny. –Todo está bien.

Danny se transformo en fantasma y cargo en brazos a Sam, luego emprendió el vuelo, en medio de un sinfín de exclamaciones que hacía la gente que aun rodeaba a la estatua.

− ¡Miren, es él!

− ¡Es Danny Phantom!

− ¡Te veo en la escuela, Danny!

− ¡Cielos!− exclamo Sam mirando de reojo a la gente que dejaban atrás. –Es mucha popularidad, ¿sabes? ¿Estas seguro que te gustara tenerla?

−No− dijo Danny. –Pero no podría vivir en un mundo donde nada de esto ha pasado, te lo aseguro.

Danny sonrió, porque estaba seguro de que pasara lo que pasara de ahí en adelante… Le gustaba todo tal y como estaba.

* * *

El humo verdoso rodeaba la atmosfera y despedía cierto brillo fantasmal. Reloj estaba sentado en un gran sofá en su guarida, frente a lo que parecía ser una televisión circular.

−Y todo vuelve a la normalidad− se dijo a sí mismo y sonrió al ver en la pantalla a Danny, volando con la chica gótica que tanto le gustaba. –Ese chico podría ser el fantasma más poderoso que haya existido.

Un fuerte ruido metálico irrumpió en la habitación y Reloj volteó con fastidio hacia una mesita que tenía en la esquina de la habitación. El termo en el que habían atrapado a Vlad se movía con violencia.

− ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo soy el fantasma más poderoso! ¡Soy yo! ¡Yo!

−Como odio a los malos perdedores− murmuro Reloj y se levanto del sofá, desapareciendo de la vista.

− ¡Yo no soy un perdedor!− grito la voz de Vlad dentro del termo. − ¡Y juro que me vengare de Daniel algún día! ¡Lo juro! ¡Voy a destruir a ese mocoso!

−No creo que puedas hacer mucho dentro de ese estúpido termo.

La voz se escucho lejana, como si fuera un eco.

− ¿Quién eres?− preguntó Vlad, dejando atrás su histeria.

−Deberías saber, Plasmius, que los planes baratos no funcionan con ese chico− siguió diciendo la voz. –Creo que Danny Phantom ha demostrado más de una vez que es capaz de vencerte.

− ¡Ese mocoso no me venció!− exclamo Vlad volviendo a enfadarse.

− Plasmius, Plasmius− dijo la voz con compasión. –Llevo un tiempo pensándolo, y eh llegado a la conclusión de que para acabar con él, debe de haber más de un fantasma involucrado. Además… ¿Por qué conformarse solo con Amity Park? Entre dos fantasmas poderosos, como somos tú y yo, podríamos controlar mucho más y someter a Daniel…

− ¿Qué esperas entonces para sacarme?− preguntó Vlad, que si bien no confiaba del todo en la voz misteriosa, la idea de someter a Danny era interesante.

−Lamentablemente, Plasmius, me encuentro en las mismas condiciones que tú: Atrapado en un termo por culpa de Phantom. Pero, no importa… Saldremos, saldremos a su debido tiempo.

− ¿Quién eres?

−No me conoces, Plasmius− dijo la voz. –Por lo menos, no en este tiempo… Tío, Vlad.

Una carcajada maléfica resonó en la guarida de Reloj y junto al termo de Vlad, otro termo se movió violentamente, dejando ver, aun entre el metal, la cara de Dan Phantom.

**FIN.**

* * *

**oK... Aki van las explicaciones. Este, no quise que nadie se acordara de lo que paso salvo los HoFa porque... Bueno, no se muy bien porque. Creo que así Danny supo apreciar bien su vida... Lo de Daniela viviendo con los Fenton fue algo que se me ocurrio desde que vi el final de la serie, creo que será divertido. ¿Valery? No hay nada especial con ella pero como su armadura estuvo causando problemas en todo el fic quise aclarar que paso con ella.**

**Ahora si, el final... Jejeje adoro los finales felices, pero tambien adoro el misterio y la acción. Y veran, mi gran mente pensó... Si Vlad esta atrapado en un termo en la guaridad de Reloj, ¿no conocera al otro fantasma que se encuentra en las mismas circunstancias? XD**

**Para los que no saben o no se acuerdan, Dan Phantom es la persona futura de Danny Phantom, que se salió de su tiempo... Osea, Danny no se volvera Dan Phantom, pero este sigue existiendo... Ah, vean el capitulo de "El peor de los enemigos" y me entenderan XD**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por seguir el fic... ¿Que más puedo decir? ¡Doble gracias a los ke ya lo habían leído y le dieron otra oportunidad! Este... ya me voy.**

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
